Grand Theft Auto Episode 2: Far From Over
by bleedgreen99
Summary: The sequel to "To Live and Die" is here. Alex and the others thought their problems had ended when they took care of the people that were after them but that was just the start. Now they have to start to push against their enemies and no longer run and hide. Will they be able to do it? Will all of them make it out alive? All we know is that this battle in the city is Far From Over.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Before you tart reading, if you haven't read my first GTA story, back out of here and go do it. It is called "Grand Theft Auto: To Live and Die". If you start here you would be extremely confused and not know what is going on. But, anyway, if you are here from that, thank you for reading my first Episode as I'd like to call it. Now enjoy, as the story continues.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"I can't believe we are here doing this when we should be helping Carlos." Heath said. He was wearing a slim fitting suit with a slim black tie around his neck. He was sitting behind his desk in his new office business building that he and Carlos had opened up before he was locked up. There with him was Alex, Catherine, and Leo all dressed fancily as well.

"This is necessary to help him." Alex said as he looked in a mirror. He smoothed his hair back and unbuttoned the top button of his suit, revealing the top of a tattoo that was on his chest. Alex scratched at the beard he had been growing and sat down in a rolling chair.

"Yeah dog, if this new guy gets into power, and he's on our side ya boy Carlos will be free in no time." Leo said. He was wearing a baggy suit and his hair had been set up in dreadlocks. He had on a gold chain and gold watch and seemed the most unprofessional out of all of them, and that's because he was.

"Boys, lets just focus on the task at hand. We can worry about Carlos after this meeting is over with." Catherine said as she sat down next to Alex wearing a slim black dress that stopped at her knees.

"Let's listen to the lady." Alex said with a smirk. Heath shook his head and stood up. He turned around and looked out the huge glass window that he had behind him and stared out at the city. Just then, a man walked into the small office room and set a briefcase down on Heath's desk.

"Good morning. I'm Jordan Ferris." the man said. He wore a black suit with a white shirt underneath it. He also had on a blue tie that was darker than his light blue eyes. His dirty blonde hair was in a combover and he seemed to be a pretty buff guy even though he was a politician.

"Hello Jordan, I'm Alex." Alex said jumping to his feet and extending his hand. Jordan shook it and then shook hands with Heath then Leo, and then stopped when he saw Catherine.

"Well hello there. And what's your name?" Jordan asked. Catherine smiled at him and shook his hand just like all the others.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Catherine said. Jordan let out a small laugh as he sat down in front of Heath's desk.

"I like her. She's got moxy." Jordan said. Heath sat down across from him.

"So you want to run for Mayor. Now we can help you out, since we dealt with the last one." Heath said. Alex walked over and sat on the desk and folded his hands into his lap.

"We can help you Jordan. We just wanna ensure that you can help us back." Alex said. Jordan looked at him and nodded and everyone soon began to get down to talking business.

* * *

Carlos wore an orange jumpsuit and sat on a set of bleachers that were in the courtyard of Bolingbroke Penitentiary. He had been by himself for the first few weeks and slowly been adjusting to the prison life. He never talked to the roommate he had which was a white guy with a shaved head and long beard. All he knew was that the white guy was extremely good at basketball. That's what Carlos would watch when he had courtyard time. He liked to watch the guys play basketball, even though they played like ruthless animals. Except today, Carlos' roommate wasn't playing.

"Yo man, let's talk." Carlos heard from the right of him. He saw his cellmate standing there with his arms crossed. Carlos just nodded his head in response and sat down next to Carlos on the bleachers. Carlos saw the sleeve tattoos he had on his arms and how they covered his whole arm and even his hand. "I know you've been new here, and we haven't talked at all yet. I just wanted you to know you can turn down the tough guy act. Since we are cellies, you're cool. I'm Allen Grimes."

"Carlos Ramirez." Carlos simply said. He shook hands with the man who nodded his head.

"I don't have a lot of friends here either. Usually keep to myself. But I got hookups. You ever need anything, let me know." Allen said. He stood up and walked away to the basketball court. Carlos stared forward and then looked at the ground.

"God I miss you Sarah." Carlos said quietly to himself.

* * *

Sarah was typing away on a computer with a phone between her ear and shoulder. Mitchell and Colton happened to be with her and were searching through law books, looking for a way to get Carlos out of prison.

"What do you mean we have no case? They arrested him and put him in prison before even confirming he committed the crimes." Sarah yelled into the phone. "He shouldn't even be locked up in that place you shithead!" She slammed the phone down as Mitchell and Colton looked at each other and then back at the books they were holding.

"It's probably something the mayor or Jorge had set up in case they were killed." Mitchell said. " I have no idea how they got away with it."

"There's probably still some influence down at the Police Department." Colton said. "I wouldn't be surprised."

"Stop the bullshit talk and keep reading. We aren't letting him rot in there." Sarah said. Mitchell raised an eyebrow at his little sister and seemed to be impressed with her attitude.

"Like brother like sister." Colton mumbled to himself as he flipped a page in the book he held.

* * *

Alex was sitting on his black leather couch with Maxine right next to him. His arm was around her and his shirt was unbuttoned most of the way now after the meeting had ended nearly an hour or two ago. Maxine and him were watching a romantic movie that Alex had no interest in.

"So you never told me how it went today." Maxine said.

"I think we convinced him." Alex said. "He seemed to have an eye for Catherine."

"Who wouldn't?" Maxine asked letting out a laugh. "Have you seen her? Gorgeous."

"Calm down there Maxie." Alex said laughing as well. "You talk to Sarah today?"

"Nope. She's been so busy working as of late I don't think anyone has talked to her except maybe Mitchell." Maxine said. "I wish we could do something to help her and Carlos."

"I think I'm gonna go down with Heath tomorrow and visit him." Alex said. Just then, the doorbell rang. Alex removed his arm from being around Maxine and he stood up. He kissed her real quickly and walked over to the door and opened it slightly. He saw two dark skinned men wearing oversized green shirts. Both also had sagging pants and one wore a green bandana on their head while the other had a green snapback.

"Can I help you?" Alex asked, tensing up and getting ready to close the door.

"Yeah, you Alex?" the man with the hat asked. Alex stared the man in his eyes and everything slowed down for him. He had began to reach behind him and Alex slowly began to panic on the inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Alex stepped outside and closed the door behind him. The two men sized him up and seemed to try and intimidate him. Alex saw that the one guy still had his hand behind his back.

"Latavius, right?" Alex asked to the guy with the hat and who was reaching behind him. His eyes went wide when Alex said that and he looked at his friend. "And Elijah?" The man with bandana now looked at Latavius and the two seemed to have a conversation without words.

"How the hell do you know that?" Latavius asked.

"I can't believe you two don't remember me." Alex said with a small chuckle. "Look, get the fuck away from my house. I'm not working for BR and you can tell him every word I said." He turned back around and began to go into his house again.

"And tell him he can go fuck himself." Alex said. He slammed the door on the two Family members who stood there dumbfounded. Alex continued into his house and saw Maxine in the kitchen making food. Alex smiled to himself and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Who was that?" Maxine asked with a smile.

"Just some sales guy. I sent him off." Alex said as he kissed her cheek. Maxine turned her head and looked into Alex's eyes, causing him to smile.

"I love you." Maxine said.

"I love you too." Alex answered back.

* * *

Carlos walked through the courtyard with his hands in his pocket. It was a new day but the same old shit and Carlos hated it, like anyone normal person would. Nothing bad had happened to him yet but Carlos could feel something. He didn't know what but something was coming his way and it wasn't good. As he was walking, he looked over at the basketball courts and saw everyone playing like usual. Instead of watching this time, Carlos decided to keep walking. He was staring at his feet, thinking about Sarah, and Heath, and Leo, and Alex, and the rest of them. While walking, Carlos bumped into someone.

"Watch where you goin' motha fucka." the man said. Carlos looked up as the man looked back and the two made eye contact.

"Oh shit." Carlos said.

"Well well well." the man said. He had gold teeth mixed with his regular ones and his hair had been cut short so it looked like a buzzcut. He had tattoos on his neck and arms and he wore a white tank top instead of the orange jumpsuit shirt.

"Tank…" Carlos said to himself.

"Carlos right? What the fuck are you doing here?" Tank asked.

"Did you say Carlos?" another voice said. Someone walked away from the fence and over to Tank and Carlos. That someone was talking to a guard in a friendly way instead of how a prisoner should talk to a guard.

"Oh fuck… Donny." Carlos said. Donny walked over and stood between the two looking back and forth between them. The three had an awkward stare down before a huge dark skinned guy yelled out Tank's name. Tank looked in that direction and nodded his head.

"I'll be right there!" Tank shouted back. "You two better not come near me again. I'll mess both of you up." Tank walked away leaving Carlos and Donny to stand in awkward silence.

"I'll see you around beaner." Donny said as he walked back over to the fence. Carlos stared at him, burning a hole into the back of his head and then continued to walk. He looked at the ground again and followed his feet.

* * *

Sarah was sitting in her office, with multiple books open and spread around the room. She had been working so hard the past week, not knowing how to help Carlos in the situation he was in. She heard a knock on the door and closed the book in front of her.

"Come in." Sarah said. Heath and Leo walked through the door and Leo's eyes went wide as he looked around the room.

"Damn girl!" Leo yelled. "This is more books than I read for all of high school."

"How have you been holding up?" Heath asked as he sat down in front of her.

"How do you think?" Sarah asked.

"Not good." Leo said as he stepped over books lying on the floor. Sarah nodded and leaned back in her seat. She yawned and Heath and Leo looked at each other and nodded.

"You need some sleep white girl." Leo said as he began to pick up books. Heath did the same as Sarah stood up and walked out from behind her desk.

"Yeah, I do. I'm just worried about Carlos." Sarah said.

"We all are Sarah, but we can't let it take over us. I'm sure he's fine." Heath said.

* * *

Donny ducked under a punch that was thrown by a prisoner. The man kept going the punch and ended up running right into Carlos, punching him across the face. Everyone who had gathered around the two started to build up the fight in unison.

"Oh shit!" someone yelled out.

"He socked that nigga!" someone else shouted. Carlos stood there holding his jaw. He moved his mouth multiple times and he felt something take over him. He looked at the prisoner who was focusing on Donny again. Carlos walked into the circle and everyone seemed to get quiet when he did. Donny had his fists raised and tilted his head when Carlos walked in. The prisoner was also confused by all of this as he turned around and received a punch right in the eye by Carlos.

"Oooooh!" the crowd shouted. The man hunched over and grabbed his eye and Carlos decided he needed to make an image for himself. He kneed the prisoner in the stomach and then lifted his head up. He punched him again and a whistle started to blow and the crowd was dispersed.

Donny rushed up to the guard coming towards them and whispered something in his ear. The guard nodded and grabbed the beaten up prisoner, leaving Carlos standing there. Donny looked back at Carlos who stared at him.

"Consider this a gesture of a new partnership for the time being." Donny said with a nod. He walked away as Carlos stood there and spat out some blood before walking away from the spot of the fight.

* * *

"Thank you." Mitchell said as he grabbed his credit card from a lady behind the desk of the restaurant he was in. He pulled out his wallet and slipped the card inside and looked up to see a gorgeous woman walking his way. She had on a black leather jacket with a black skirt. She had dark brown hair, glasses, and a nearly perfect figure. Mitchell was dumbfounded.

"Mitchell?" the woman said. Mitchell looked around and then realized it was him. "Don't you recognize me?"

Mitchell squinted his eyes at the woman and then smiled. "No fucking way, Alexa? Alexa Silverman?"

"I haven't seen you since that time we worked together." Alexa said with a smile.

"Yeah I remember. Wow, you look amazing." Mitchell said as he looked her up and down.

"Gotta stay in shape, ya know?" Alexa asked with a small laugh.

"Oh yeah, of course. You still in the business?" Mitchell asked.

"I take jobs here and there. Whatever pays the bills." Alexa said, she smiled at Mitchell who smiled back. "Look, I'm meeting a friend. We can talk some other time though." she handed Mitchell a business card.

"Call me." Alexa said smiling and winking at Mitchell. She walked into the restaurant as Colton walked out of the bathroom and up to Mitchell. He saw the card in his hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Old friend." Mitchell said.

"Ah, okay. Let's get going then." Colton said. He left the restaurant as Mitchell looked back real quickly, smiled, and then walked out with Colton.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Carlos was pushed into a room that had multiple circular tables set up in it. He had cuffs on his wrist and looked up to see Heath and Alex sitting at one of the tables. His eyes seem to light up as Heath smiled at him and Alex looked around the place. Carlos walked over while a prison guard stood by.

"You guys came to visit." Carlos said.

"We needed to check up on you Carlos." Heath said. He looked at the guard and then back at Carlos, "we are figuring how to break you out." Heath said in a hushed tone.

"Are you loco?!" Carlos nearly yelled at him. The guard looked over at the three and Alex raised his hand as if to say it was okay. The guard seemed to snarl and turned his head straight forward again.

"That's worst case scenario." Alex added in. "Sarah has been working day and night figuring out a way to bust you out, legally."

"You white people are crazy." Carlos said as he rubbed his forehead. He looked around and cracked his knuckles. "Keep me updated. I want out of here amigos. Donny and Tank are in here and I'm gonna end up getting shanked by one of them soon enough."

"Woah wait what?" Heath asked.

"They're here?" Alex asked.

"One minute." the guard said, continuing to stand forward.

"Yeah, shit's not lookin' good for me hermanos." Carlos said as he stood up. "Tell Sarah I love her and I always think of her."

"She knows it but we'll tell her." Alex said. Heath and Alex stood up as the guard escorted Carlos back into the prison. The two stood there until they couldn't see Carlos anymore and then left the building.

* * *

"Come on girl you need to get out of this house!" Catherine said to Sarah. Those two and Maxine were sitting at Sarah's dinner table in her small house located in Sandy Shores.

"Yeah come on. You can't stay cooped up in here. It'll make you insane." Maxine said. Catherine nodded her head in agreement while Sarah leaned back in her seat and stared at her thumbs which twirled around each other.

"I can get my friend Emily too. The four of us can go out for drinks. Forget about all our problems." Catherine tried to reason.

"But someone needs to help Carlos." Sarah said as she leaned forward and covered her face with her hands.

"Alex and Heath went there today. They are talking to him and checking on him. Everything is fine." Maxine said as she leaned forward to. Sarah sniffed loudly and wiped her eyes before nodding.

"Fuck it. I need a drink anyway." Sarah said. Catherine and Maxine smiled and the three stood up.

"Good! Thatta girl!" Catherine said. Sarah ran her hand through her hair and nodded.

"Come on let's go get dressed." Maxine said as she led Sarah to her bedroom.

* * *

Mitchell and Colton wore suits that fit on them tightly. It was slim fitting really. They stood outside Mitchell's house and waited there as a limo made it's way around the corner. Mitchell had finally shaved his long beard and cut his ridiculously long hair so he had a crew cut. Colton's hair was slicked back with gel and the two looked like actual hitmen. The limo pulled up in front of them and the driver got out and walked around to their door. He opened it and the two got in and saw their newest associate sitting there. The door closed and the man smiled.

"Jordan Ferris. Nice to meet you! I already spoke with Alex and he said to meet with you." Jordan said.

"Mitchell." he told him.

"Colton."

"I see we are very talkative. Look you don't have to like me. Just know I need your help and you guys need mine. Me and your friends have already struck a deal you just need to help me out with this Paul Madden situation." Jordan said. "Can you do that at least?"

Mitchell picked at a bowl of peanuts that were on a tray in the middle of the limo and began to eat them. Colton stared at him and he looked at both men and cleared his throat.

"Missed lunch." Mitchell said. He wiped his mouth and unbuttoned his suit. "So you wanna hear about Paul Madden? I can tell you about the douchefuck, but it's nothing nice."

"Good. Great even. I need dirt on him if I want to win." Jordan said.

"Did you hear this guy Colton?" Mitchell asked. Colton rolled his eyes.

"Yes I heard him." Colton said.

"He wants dirt." Mitchell said with a smirk.

"I know, I just told you I heard him." Colton said.

"Listen Jared?" Mitchell asked.

"Jordan." he said brushing it off.

"Jordan. Buddy. Pal. I have dirt on that asshat. I have that grime in your fingernails you can't get out. The popcorn kernel that gets stuck in between your teeth and can't get out for a week, that's what I have. It all started when this nice gentleman and his friend approached me one day during my lunch." Mitchell began to tell Jordan the whole story.

* * *

Alex and Leo were walking down the streets of Los Santos later that night. Alex was wearing jeans and a puffy leather jacket while Leo had on a bright blue polo that was too big for him and baggy jeans. The two had just got done hanging out a local bar and were walking back to Leo's place.

"So how are things going with Maxine?" Leo asked, striking up a conversation.

"It's going good. Pretty good… She popped the 'C' word the other day." Alex said. Leo's face instantly filled with confusion and he looked at Alex.

"What word?" he asked.

"Children." Alex said with a large sigh. "I mean I haven't even proposed yet." he said with a small laugh.

"Weren't you going to?" Leo asked.

"I mean yeah. I got the ring and everything but the timing isn't right." Alex said.

"I wouldn't wait too long nigga. Never know what could happen." Leo said. The two stopped at a stoplight letting cars go by and Alex kept the conversation going.

"Trust me. Nothing is happening between us that is bad." Alex said with a smile. The two crossed the street and continued walking in silence now. They walked past a block that had multiple guys wearing purple talking and pointing at the two of them. Alex was the only one of the two to notice but decided to ignore it.

The duo kept walking and were passing by an alley when a speeding car came from around the corner. Leo and Alex both looked back at it and saw two guys hanging out the windows with large guns in their hands. It was one of those moment where everything slowed down and Alex began to panick.

People walking down the street only saw the car park and release fire into an alleyway where someone screamed out. The car then honked and sped off, leaving its victims to bleed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Catherine, Maxine, Sarah, and Catherine's friend Emily were sitting at a table in bar sipping their drinks and having small talk with one another. Emily was Catherine's roommate who had just moved into the city but knew enough about the people Catherine hung out with to be able to fit in. She had caramel skin, black hair, and big brown eyes. Catherine and her usually weren't at their house at the same time since Emily worked a lot.

"So how did all you guys meet? I never really heard that story." Emily asked. Catherine, Maxine, and Sarah all looked at each other in the eyes and Maxine spoke first.

"We all met in a self defence class actually." Maxine said. Catherine raised an eyebrow and Sarah put her head in her hand.

"Oh… that's interesting." Emily said. Maxine nodded her head awkwardly and took a swig from the beer bottle in front of her. A silence fell over the four but it was quickly broken when Catherine's phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her purse and answered it.

"Hello?" Catherine answered. "Wait what? Where are you?!... Okay, we're coming now!" Catherine said hanging up the phone. "Maxine I need your help with something."

"What's going on?" Sarah asked.

"Something about business." Catherine said. She gave Maxine a worried look and she stood up quickly. The two left money at the table, said goodbye to Sarah and Emily, and quickly left the bar they were in.

* * *

Alex stared at the car driving by and had to think quick. Leo's head was turning around when Alex grabbed him and pushed him into the alley behind them. Leo quickly fell onto the ground and as Alex was falling on top of him he felt sharp pains go through multiple parts of his body. He landed right on top of Leo and laid there as the car made a loud noise, the engine roared, and it drove off.

"Holy fucking shit dog." Leo said as he breathed rapidly. His hands went to his head and he finally realized Alex was on top of him. "Nigga you good?" He didn't get answer. He rolled Alex over and saw his eyes closed and saw bullet holes through his stomach. His plain white shirt was becoming red and Leo's eyes went wide.

"Oh fuck!" Leo shouted. He put his fingers on Alex's neck, checking for a pulse and barely felt one. "Come on cracka don't die on me."

"Don't fucking call me that." Alex muttered out. Leo sighed in relief and helped Alex lean against the wall of the alley. Alex slowly reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone.

"Now is not the time to check your fucking snapchat nigga." Leo said.

"I'm making a call." Alex said as he raised the phone up to his ear. All these actions were taking all his strength out of him. "Hey… Me and Leo were just hit in a drive by and need help… We're right by my old house. An alley around the corner. Hurry."

Leo sat next to Alex and stared at him. He started laughing to himself and sighed. He leaned his back and stared at the stars in the sky while Alex struggled to keep his eyes open.

"I don't get it." Leo said. Alex slowly turned his head to look at him and Leo met his eyes.

"Get what?" Alex asked.

"Why you risk your life for people you don't even know." Leo said. "Makes you like stupid."

"Does it really? I thought it was heroic." Alex said causing the two to laugh. "I owe someone something and this is how I'm making up for it. That's all you really need to know bro."

"Gotchu dog." Leo said nodding his head. Just then a car came around the corner and stopped at the entrance of the alley. The lights blinded Alex and Leo, and the latter jumped to his feet.

Catherine and Maxine walked out of the car and both ran over to Alex. Catherine knelt down next to him and Maxine grabbed his face.

"Are you fucking crazy?" she asked him.

"How is this my fault at all?" Alex asked. Leo snickered at this and leaned on the hood of the car.

"Just don't fucking worry me like that." Maxine said. She kissed him and this caused Catherine to close her eyes and look away. She felt something inside her but couldn't figure out what the feeling was.

"You good Leo?" she asked.

"Peachy keen. The cracka saved me." Leo said with a large grin.

"What did I say?" Alex said as the two girls helped him to his feet. "Take me to Mitchell, he can help." Everyone nodded and they all entered the car and quickly left the alley and began driving to the nicer side of the city.

* * *

Once they reached his house all three of them helped Alex get inside. He was unconscious at this point and had lost too much blood. Leo burst the door open and Mitchell looked up from the drink he was drinking. Jordan and Colton also looked over to the door. They were sitting on the couch while Mitchell was still recalling the events of what happened to Mitchell.

"Jesus what happened?" Jordan asked. Just then, Sarah walked in through the door and saw them all standing there.

"Hey Mit- what the fuck?" she asked.

"He took shots for me in a drive by." Leo said.

"Get him to the back room." Mitchell said. "Colton grab the first aid kit." Colton nodded and got up from the couch. Mitchell took off his suit jacket and threw it over the back of a chair. Catherine and Leo carried Alex into the back bedroom and put him on the bed face down. Everyone else walked in after him.

"I just came by to ask about tomorrow, I didn't know what was going on." Sarah said to Mitchell. He shook his head and rolled up his sleeves.

"Look, I need everyone who isn't Sarah and Colton out." Mitchell ordered. "Kid needs breathing room." Everyone listened and soon the door to the bedroom was closed. Maxine sat down on the couch, feeling sick. Leo leaned against the wall while Catherine walked outside to her car.

"Hey, Catherine right?" Jordan asked following her out.

"That's right. Is there something you need?" Catherine asked looking back at him.

"I know this is bad timing and all but, are you seeing anybody?" Jordan asked. "I know it sounds really bad with your friend getting hurt, but I haven't gotten you out of my mind since meeting you for the first time."

"As flattered as I am, I'm sorry. I'm not seeing anyone, but I just don't feel ready for a relationship right now." Catherine said. Jordan looked at the ground and nodded his head.

"Right. Right. I'll be seeing you around then." Jordan said.

"Goodnight Jordan." Catherine said getting into her car. Back inside, everyone was waiting in the living room while Mitchell worked to save Alex's life.

* * *

"You got the shit?" a large dark skinned man asked. He had tattoos all up his arms going onto his back and up onto his neck and head. His torso was covered in ink and he had multiple teeth removed for gold ones in his mouth. He was bald and extremely buff too, intimidating anyone who he made eye contact with.

"I got it nigga, don't worry." Tank said as he looked out the cell door. He tossed a small bag of cocaine onto the bed next to the man and hopped onto the top bunk.

"Good shit T'." the man said. "My mans gonna be happy you got this for him."

"Tell him he can always count on me." Tank said.

"You know, you've impressed me since you've arrived. I thought yous was gonna be another bitch ass pussy, but you proved me wrong." the man said standing up from the bottom bunk and looking at Tank.

"Good to know." Tank said, closing his eyes with a smirk on his face.

"I think it's time I let you into the crew." the man said. Tank's eyes shot open.

"Yo don't play with me Maddog." Tank said looking over at him.

"I'm not. You did good. Welcome to the gang Tank. I'll introduce you to the others. Night night nigga." Maddog said as he rolled into his bottom bunk. Tank smiled to himself and closed his eyes. He needed protection in this place one way or another and he finally knew how he was going to get it, a prison gang.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Alex's eyes shot open and he looked around and saw Maxine sitting in a chair next to his bed. She was slumped to the right, sleeping, and Alex realized they were at Mitchell's. He tried to sit up but felt sharp pains all over his back and his arms failed to hold him up. His head slammed against the pillow and he closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath.

"You're finally awake." Maxine said as she slowly sat up. Alex smiled at her but she didn't seem that happy. She actually seemed upset about something. "Mitchell said you'll be fine in time. No bullets hit your spinal chord so you aren't paralyzed."

"Are you okay?" Alex asked interrupting her. Maxine sat there and looked down at the ground. Alex used all the strength he could muster and propped himself up on his elbows. "Talk to me Maxie."

"Why did you call her?" Maxine asked looking at Alex.

"Huh?"

"You're life is on the line and instead of calling me you called Catherine." Maxine said. "Why? Am I not good enough?"

"Maxie don't say that. I know you couldn't hurt a soul." Alex said.

"What does that have to do with anything Alex?" Maxine asked standing up and walking over to the window.

"Catherine could have killed those guys if they were still there. I didn't think you'd take it that way." Alex said. Maxine looked back at him and shook her head.

"I would do anything for you Alex, even if it meant killing someone. It's you over everyone else. I thought you'd have at least that much faith in me." Maxine said. She walked back over to her chair and grabbed her coat that was resting on the back of it.

"Maxie-" Alex tried to say. Maxine just stuck her hand out.

"I'm going back to the house. Mitchell said you have to stay here so he can keep an eye on you. I'll see you later." Maxine said as she slammed the bedroom door. Alex stared at the door and sighed.

* * *

"Okay Mitchell. You can fucking do this. Stop being such a pussy and do it." Mitchell said. He took a deep breath and rubbed his hands together. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone along with the card Alexa Silverman had given him. He started to dial her number into his phone and he could feel his heart start racing.

"Hi Alexa, it's Spruce. Mitchell Spruce." Mitchell said to himself. He raised the phone to his ear and shook his head. "Mitchell Spruce here, was wond- that just sounds fucking retarded."

The phone continued to ring as Mitchell went over lines to say in his head, scraping each one due to how awful they were. He shook his head and looked up at the sky.

"I was wondering if you'd wanna go out for l-" Mitchell said but was cut off by a voice on the other end.

"Hello? Who is this?" Alexa asked.

"Oh shit. Hey, it's Mitchell." Mitchell said. He could feel his palms become extremely sweaty.

"Mitchell who?" Alexa asked.

"Um, Mitchell Sp-" Mitchell began to say but was cut off again.

"I'm joking with you Mitch. What did you need?" Alexa asked letting out a small laugh. Mitchell rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch tomorrow?" Mitchell asked.

"I'd love to. I'm kind of busy at the moment so I'll get back to you about a place and time. Talk to you later Mitch." Alexa said. Mitchell hung up the phone and couldn't remove the stupid smile from his face.

"You still got it Mitchell ol' boy. You still got it." Mitchell said to himself as he pounded his chest with his fist.

* * *

Carlos was pushed through the visiting doors once again and was greeted with the best view he had in awhile. Sitting at one of the tables was Sarah who was wearing a black v-neck, jeans, and had her hair in a ponytail. She saw Carlos and smiled. She stood as he walked over to her but wasn't allowed to hug him or touch him in anyway due to the rules.

"I've missed you." Sarah said as she could feel tears forming in her eyes. Carlos couldn't help but smile back at her and ran his thumb down her cheek.

"It's been terrible without you mi amor." Carlos said. Sarah looked down and back up, smiling and crying at the same time.

"Everyone thinks I've gone crazy without you, and I'm starting to believe them." Sarah said. Carlos smiled again and laughed to himself.

"Look at me, how could you not go crazy without this?" Carlos asked with a playful wink. Sarah smiled yet again. It felt so good to be able to see him but the thought of her having to leave him alone in this place again killed her inside.

"The guys told me about the idea they gave you." Sarah said.

"The breakout?" Carlos asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes that. I agree with them." Sarah said as she leaned in.

"One minute left." the guard said.

"Are you guys loco? I can't do that by myself!" Carlos told her.

"I want you to get a team together. Make sure they are trustworthy and won't follow you when you all escape. I'll try to come back as soon as I can." Sarah said as the guard walked over to the two.

"I'll do it bebe. I'll do it for you." Carlos said. The two leaned across the table and kissed briefly but Carlos was then ripped away by the guard, and pushed back into the prison, leaving Sarah sitting at the table.

* * *

Alex was laying in bed, his back actually feeling better. He looked around, bored out of his mind and was surprised Mitchell didn't have a TV in his room. Just a shit ton of bookshelves.

"Like Mitchell reads." Alex snickered to himself. He summoned the energy in him and pulled himself onto his feet and began to walk toward the bookshelves. He picked one up and read the title to himself.

"Killer Games… what the fuck is Mitchell into reading?" Alex asked himself. He slid the book back in place and heard a knock on the door. He left the bedroom for the first time and walked over to the front door and opened it. Four dark skinned men stood there, all sporting green attire. Two of them Latavius and Elijah had already visited Alex's house earlier that week. The other two were also people Alex recognized. One named Zione and the other named Deadshot Draymond, he earned the name for a reason.

"How you doin' Alex?" the man named Zione spoke up. Alex stared at the four men and balled his fists up.

"What do you guys want from me?" Alex asked.

"Our boss just wants your cooperation." Draymond added in.

"Tell him to go to hell." Alex said.

"He won't like hearing that." Elijah said. The four men stepped inside the house and Alex raised his fists, not going down without a swing. The four men circled him and Alex could feel himself getting light headed but he stayed on his feet.

"Give me your best shot." Alex said. The four men moved in on him and Alex started swinging.

* * *

Heath sat in his office and was working at his computer. He had been focused on getting his business more out there and move out of this small office building into a much larger one where he could have employees doing this for him. He sighed and looked a stack of papers on his desk, which were applications to be his secretary. Heath just looked back at his computer and started to type away.

He was startled however when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up a saw a bald, muscular man standing there. The man wore a suit that looked like it would burst with just a flinch of his body. Heath stood up as the man approached him, a warm smile on his face.

"Heath Riggio? I'm Connor Fox. Nice to meet you." Connor said. He shook Heath's hand and stayed standing while Heath sat down again.

"Can I help you with something?" Heath asked.

"Yes you can. Your friend Jordan Ferris has done something I don't like." Connor said.

"And what might that be?" Heath asked. Connor's face was soon serious, taking away the friendly smile. Heath seemed to be scared when serious Connor appeared and instantly did not like this guy.

"He's running for Mayor. Something I am also doing. Look, I'll make this short and to the point for you. He better drop out of the campaign if he knows what's best for him. Or, him and everyone backing him up will know why you don't cross paths with me." Connor said. He then turned and left Heath's office, leaving him there speechless.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 _Alex walked into a house which was extremely foggy. He coughed and nodded at a Family gang member who was sitting on the couch with two girls around his arm. Alex sniffed and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his over sized hoodie. He walked through the house, seeing more gang members with even more girls all over them. Alex's eyes were red and his skin was extremely pale. He had a gun hidden in his pocket which he was instructed to keep on him at all times._

 _"What's good Alex?" the gang member named Latavius asked him, he was standing outside the boss' room and Alex nodded his head at him._

 _"Nothing much Latavius. How you doin'?" Alex asked. Latavius looked him up and down and shook his head._

 _"You need to get off that shit instead of worryin' about how I'm doin'. I'm worried for you nigga. Boss is right in there." Latavius said. He opened the bedroom door and inside was BR, sitting on his bed counting stacks of cash. He was bald and had a large beard growing out. He wore black sunglasses and had rings on every finger for his right hand and brass knuckles that spelled out "FAMILY" on his right hand. A green snapback covered his bald head and he had a green hoodie with the letter "F" on it._

 _"My man Alex! You got my money?" BR asked. Alex smiled at him dumbly and dumped his pockets onto the bed. Three stacks of one hundred thousand dollars landed there and BR smiled. "Good shit my nigga. I'm proud of you."_

 _"Thanks BR." Alex said still smiling. "You got anymore stuff man?" Alex asked. BR nodded to him and pulled out a small packet of white stuff and tossed it to him. Alex caught it and smiled. "Thanks for the stuff man."_

 _BR stared at him for a moment and shook his head. "You sure you aren't high already? You're actin' funny nigga." BR said as he walked over to him. Alex slowly started to panic inside, slowly backing away but the door stopped him from escaping. BR unzipped Alex's jacket and saw a wire on him._

 _"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." BR said as he heard girls scream from inside. He punched Alex across the face using his brass knuckle hand. "You fucked up white boy! Watch yourself!" BR yelled as he ran for his back window, opened it, and jumped out. Alex could see him, Latavius, and a few others get away as cops stormed into the bedroom and saw Alex lying there._

 _"All clear. Target's gone." Chris said into a walkie talkie. "You okay man?" he asked, reaching down and Alex accepted his hand._

* * *

Alex looked up and saw that same Latavius watching as he was beat down by the other three gang members. Elijah, or the one with the bandana was swinging sat Alex's stomach, connecting multiple times. Deadshot Draymond was kicking Alex's sides with his large work boots. Zione whose head looked like the top of an eraser was pinning Alex down, keeping his feet on Alex's arms.

A wave of energy surged over Alex. He kicked Elijah away and broke free of Zione's hold. He then caught Draymond's kick and pushed his foot away. Alex then stood up and used the adrenaline to punch Draymond across the face, making him stumble. He turned and looked at Elijah whose fist were up.

"I can do this all day." Alex said as his back hurt, his mouth bled, and he was sure he had some cracked ribs. Elijah swung at him and Alex ducked under it. He then punched Elijah in the back of the head. Alex turned his head and received a punch to the jaw from Latavius, surprisingly knocking him out.

"Sorry dog." Latavius said looking down at him. Elijah tied his hands up and him and Draymond picked him up and carried him outside, throwing him in the trunk of their car.

* * *

The four's car pulled up next to Alex's current house and all four got out. They walked up and shoved the gate open, seeing it was unlocked. A car was in the driveway. The four looked at each other and then split up into a group of two, Zione and Draymond going to the back and Latavius and Elijah taking the front. Latavius and Elijah pulled out Glocks and stood outside the door. They nodded at each other right before Latavius kicked the door open. They walked in, aiming the guns around and saw no one on the first floor of the house. Draymond and Zione broke the glass sliding door and walked in through the hole they made.

"Upstairs." Elijah said. They all nodded and walked by the kitchen, where Maxine was ducking behind an island right in the middle of it. She had a butcher's knife in hand and saw the four walking to the stairs. She moved up behind the one last in line and shoved the knife into his shoulder. Elijah yelled out and the other three turned around. Maxine eyes widened and began running, but Elijah grabbed her by the hair. Zione ran up to her and punched her in the stomach and then the face, knocking her out. He tied up her hands and threw her over his shoulder.

"That's both of them." Draymond said. Elijah pulled the knife out of his shoulder and tossed it on the ground. The four walked back out to their car and popped open the trunk and Zione threw Maxine onto an unconscious Alex, before slamming the trunk.

* * *

Carlos sat in his cell on the bottom bunk. He had a framed picture of Sarah on the desk there while Allen had one of his wife next to it. Carlos was pretty sure he was sleeping but he stood up and looked at him. Turns out, he was awake, staring at the ceiling. Despite it being lights out, Carlos heard mumblings which cover what he was about to Allen.

"I need your help." Carlos said.

"With?" Allen asked, not looking away from the ceiling.

"Look, I barely know you, but you are my cellmate and I'm not doing this alone. I'm planning to break out." Carlos said. Allen turned his head and looked at Carlos.

"Are you fucking stupid?" he asked him.

"I have people on the outside okay? I just need your help and if you help you can go back to your family." Carlos said. Allen turned his head and looked back at the ceiling. It was a silent for a moment before Allen sighed.

"As long as I get to see my wife and little girl." he said. "Just make sure I don't end up dying for you." He turned and looked at the wall now and Carlos smiled.

"You won't regret this amigo." Carlos said. "Thank you."

"Yeah. Yeah. Let me sleep." Allen said as he waved his hand. Carlos got into his bottom bunk and closed his eyes as well, thinking about who else he needs to recruit.

* * *

Leo and Catherine walked into Mitchell's house seeing the door wide open. They looked at each other and then stepped into the living room where the glass coffee table was broken. Blood stained the carpet and the wooden floor. Leo walked into the bedroom and saw the bed empty and Catherine looked around the living room.

"Alex is gone." Leo said.

"Maybe he went home…" Catherine said. Leo gave her a not amused expression and Catherine shrugged. "Hoping for best case scenario."

"Someone obviously attacked him Catherine." Leo said. "Yo what's that?" Leo looked closer at the floor and on the polished wood it looked as though a small letter "F" was carved into the floor. Catherine examined it more while Leo put his hands on his head and stood up.

"Fuck!" he shouted. Catherine looked back at him and he kicked the wall.

"What?" she asked.

"Our boy left us a clue. He got snatched!" Leo said as he leaned against the recently kicked wall and looked down at the ground. Catherine looked back at the carving and felt an anger overtake her.

* * *

The next day, early in the morning, Donny was walking around the courtyard. He had just finished talking to his guard buddies like everyday and now was walking around, staying away from the general population. As he walked along the fence, dragging his finger across it he saw the prisoner Maddog approaching him with multiple men behind him. No guard was in sight to help and Donny began to sweat. He saw one of Maddog's men twirling something in his hand.

"What's good white boy?" Maddog asked him as he walked up to him. Donny was trapped in a circle by the men and Maddog smiled at the panicking ex-cop.

"What's this about?" Donny asked.

"Making sure we silence you. We see you close with the guards. You could rat anyone of us out for doing something 'wrong'." Maddog said.

"Why would I do that? I have no problem with you guys." Donny said. He looked at each man and sweat filled his face. His palms started to itch and he felt weak in the stomach.

"Yeah right. Little goody two-shoes over here thinks we are gonna buy his bullshit." Maddog said laughing. Donny turned and tried to run but two prisoners caught him and threw him back in the circle. Maddog started it off, punching Donny across the face and soon it was a dogpile. All the men began kicking and punching Donny even when a whistle was blown multiple times. Donny could feel himself bleeding from multiple places on his head and his head also ended up crashing into the ground and received a kick to the temple. The gate to the yard opened and riot guards ran in and that was the cue for the prisoners to run away, leaving Donny lying there holding his stomach and his face filling with blood. He reached back and pulled a knife out of his chest and threw it on the ground. He quickly passed out when he felt himself being lifted and rushed out of the yard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Donny limped around the courtyard, his eyes squinted and not making eye contact with anyone. He had a limp due to the beatdown he received the other day from Maddog and his men. His lip had a large bump on it and he had bruises up and down his back and sides. Donny also had to have his chest wrapped up by a cloth for the stab wound he received. As he kept walking, his eyes landed on the man he had been looking for. He was sitting at a table all by himself, tossing an apple up and then catching it. He did this over and over as he watched the other prisoners.

His name was Robbie, and that was all that was known about him. Donny wasn't able to get out any other type of information from his guard friends. Robbie had a receding hairline along with a small goatee he seemed to be growing. He also had a massive amount of crows feet around his eyes. Robbie was extremely skinny and kept his hand in his pocket while the other hand held the apple.

"Robbie, right?" Donny asked approaching him. Robbie looked over at him and smirked. His smirk soon turned into a grin and he licked the top row of his teeth and sucked in, letting out a small squeak noise.

"Donny Parker." he said in a slow, somewhat high pitched voice. He continued to smirk and took a bite out of the apple. "Former police officer for the Los Santos Police Department. Tried to kill your ex-partner right? And also worked for your uncle who was the corrupt mayor. You're not lookin' so good fruitcake." Robbie said as he sat down at the table.

"I want you to do something for me." Donny said, ignoring the comments.

"Sit pretty boy. Chat with me." Robbie said, motioning with his hand for Donny to sit. Donny didn't hesitate and sat down across from the man, resting his injured leg.

"What is it you needed pretty?" Robbie asked with a smirk.

"I need you to take out a hit on someone." Donny said as he leaned forward even though no one was around to hear their conversation.

"And what is in it for me huh? What do I get out of this?" Robbie asked as he looked at the apple and took another bite out of it. Donny rolled his eyes and looked around.

"I can smuggle you things. I have connections with the guards. Anything you want from the outside or even the inside." Donny said. Robbie seemed uninterested and tossed the apple out onto the dirt of the courtyard.

"You think I don't got connections? I may keep myself distanced from the other prison folk of this fine establishment but I do have my connections good sir." Robbie said, smiling evilly.

"Listen I'll owe you anything. Just do this one thing for me. I'll get you information on anyone you want. Just help me out." Donny said, not wanting to bargain anymore.

"You'll owe me one." Robbie said, in his slow voice again. It slightly intimidated Donny too but he brushed it off quickly. "What is it you wanted?"

"A hit." Donny said.

"On who?" Robbie ask as he stood up and began to walk away.

"It's gonna be difficult. Maddog." Donny told him, turning around.

"Nothing is difficult. It's done." Robbie said with a wink, and with that he was gone.

* * *

"So he came in here and told you to make me drop out?" Jordan asked. Heath and Jordan were sitting in Heath's office. Heath's curly long hair was pulled back into a bun and he wore a suit like usual while Jordan sat in a beanbag chair, leaning his head back with his eyes closed.

"Yeah. I don't know who he thought he was." Heath said as he shook his head.

"Have you tried looking him up?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, the only thing that comes up is the fact that he is currently running for Mayor of Los Santos. Other than that it's as if this man didn't exist before a couple days ago." Heath said. He continued to type away, researching the new mystery opponent. Jordan's eyes popped open and he looked at Heath.

"What if what you said is right?" Jordan asked.

"Huh?" Heath asked.

"What if he didn't exist until a couple of days. At least him as Connor Fox." Jordan said. Heath's eyes slowly widened and he began to type at a faster pace.

"That's a brilliant idea." Heath said to Jordan, who smiled in response. "If only we knew who he was before this alias…"

* * *

Carlos was walking outside as the bright sunlight hit him and he was forced to cover his eyes. As he slowly walked out to the courtyard he saw his cellmate quickly approaching him. Carlos' eyes went wide as Allen grabbed Carlos on both of his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"I wasn't dreaming last night was I?" Allen asked. Carlos shook his head no and Allen breathed in slowly. "I was talking out of my ass. I can't risk being caught." he told Carlos. He let him go and started walking away and Carlos walked after him.

"Hey, woah man I need you for this." Carlos said.

"There are plenty of other big muscle heads who will be stupid enough to agree." Allen said as he waved his hand back and kept walking.

"I don't need just any meathead. I need you!" Carlos begged. Allen turned back and looked at Carlos who stopped in his tracks. "How much longer do you have to serve huh?"

"Two years…" Allen said looking at the ground.

"You can risk not seeing your little girl for two years by not helping me?" Carlos asked. Allen looked up at him and seemed as though he was going to punch Carlos. That look slowly faded away and Allen seemed defeated.

"Fuck it okay. Just don't get me killed." Allen said as he walked away, looking at the ground. Tank was watching the two from the courtyard fence, chewing on a toothpick. He stopped leaning on the fence and walked over towards Carlos who was walking over to the bleachers.

"Yo beaner." Tank said to him. Carlos looked back, saw Tank, and rolled his eyes. He stopped walking as Tank approached him, grinning ear to ear, and slapped Carlos on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" Carlos asked. Tank walked in front of Carlos and looked around before starting to talk in a hushed tone.

"Listen, the rumor mill has been stirring. You planning something?" Tank asked. Carlos tried to hide his shock but Tank could see right through him and smiled again. "You gonna get ya boy Tank in on this action right? I can't be cooped up here no moe' man."

"Where did you hear this?" Carlos asked angrily.

"A guard. Boy who used to work for me. Spilled the beans." Tank said. "I'm in right?" Carlos stared at him for what seemed like forever before sighing. He wiped his hand over his face and looked up at the sky.

"Not a soul hears about this. You're in." Carlos said. Tank smiled again and slapped Carlos' shoulder.

"You my nigga C-man." Tank said pointing a finger gun at him. He continued to chew on his toothpick as he fist bumped Carlos nonchalantly and then walked away, letting Carlos carry on with his daily routine.

* * *

Mitchell sat at a table outside one of the fancier restaurants Los Santos had to offer. He wore a white dress shirt and a black tie. His hair was combed back and his beard was trimmed. It was the first time in a while he wore dress pants and dress shoes as well. Mitchell looked around and saw his date approaching from inside the restaurant walking out to meet him. He wiped his hands on his pants and stood up.

"Hi Mitchell!" Alexa said, hugging him while he hugged her back. He pulled her seat out for her and she sat down. He then sat down across from her and smiled, and she smiled back at him.

"I'll be honest. It's been awhile since I've done this." Mitchell said. Alexa smiled even wider and picked up a menu, looking over the food and drinks. Mitchell could feel himself sweating nervously but didn't want it to show.

"How have things been?" Alexa asked. "Get any work done lately?" she asked this question with a wink. Mitchell shook his head and smirked.

"I'm out Lex." he told her. Her facial expression seemed surprised as she hid behind the menu again. "How about you?"

"I take jobs here and there depending on the pay." Alexa said, smiling behind the menu. She sat it down and Mitchell looked up at her. "The criminal underworld has been stirring, talking about what you and your ragtag crew did to the mayor and his goons."

Mitchell was taking a sip of water when he began to choke and set the glass down. He pounded his chest and his eyes were wide. "What?" he asked.

"Don't act clueless. You guys killed the mayor and all of his helpers." Alexa said. "Working in the criminal business, I hear things ya know."

"My ragtag crew?" Mitchell asked. "We are more like a circus act."

"So it is true!" Alexa said with a smile.

"How did we get to this conversation?" Mitchell asked nervously. Alexa nodded and raised her hand.

"So sorry." she said sarcastically. "We'll save the chit chat for later. So tell me, what have you been doing with yourself in retirement?" Mitchell sighed and leaned forward.

"I'll tell you what happened, just after this it's never spoken of again. I'm done with that part of my life." Mitchell said. He took a sip of water, confused at how the conversation and had changed so drastically and told Alexa the story.

* * *

"Alright yo. We need to find our boy Alex and our girl Maxine." Leo said. Colton, Catherine, and Sarah were standing in front of him. They were in Mitchell's house and still had no idea where to look but needed to try.

"If you see anything fishy, call one of the people you aren't wish." Leo said.

"Sarah you're with me." Catherine said. Sarah nodded and the two left for her car. Leo and Colton nodded at each other and walked out after the girls.

"We gonn' check my old neighborhood. Prepare for some gangsta shit nigga." Leo told Colton who just rolled his eyes. The two entered the car, and the search party was off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Mitchell walked into his house after his date with Alexa and didn't even realize the destroyed mess in his living room. He walked to the refrigerator as if in a trance, pulled out a beer, and started drinking. Somehow he had the let conversation turn so quickly but he didn't even know. Once second he was sweatily worrying about what to do and the next second he is talking about the death of Paul Madden.

"What the fuck?" Mitchell asked himself, trying to recall the events in his head. He sat down on his couch, the destroyed living room right in front of him but that didn't catch his eye at all.

* * *

 _Mitchell stood on a roof, wearing a black ski mask, black turtleneck, black cargo pants, black fingerless gloves, and black work boots. He had a sniper set up in front of him. His target was just across the street in the office building. His client had paid half in advance and he wanted that other half, not caring how important this person was to society, Mitchell needed that money._

 _"Just stop moving." Mitchell said to the man even though he couldn't hear him. He stared down the scope and watched as the man sat down in his office and his assistant shut the door. Mitchell smiled to himself and placed his finger over the trigger._

 _"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" a female voice said to he right of Mitchell. He looked over and saw Alexa Silverman standing there in all black leather outfit. He smiled at her and then looked back down the scope._

 _"Did you think I wouldn't accept this contract Lex?" Mitchell asked as he took a deep breath. He felt a hand on his shoulder and look at Alexa._

 _"We've known each other for how long know Mitchell? Eight years?" She asked him. They had met when Mitchell was twenty. He had gotten into being a hitman to provide a decent life for his orphaned babysister, Sarah. "I know why you are doing this but Sarah is going to start wondering where you go every night."_

 _"I go to work." Mitchell said coldly. He pulled the trigger and the sound of glass shattering filled the air. His target slumped over the desk. "You've been the one friend I've had in my life since getting into this life Lex, you should understand why I'm doing this."_

 _Sirens soon began to fill the air as Mitchell began to pack up and Alexa looked over the edge. She sighed and brushed her hair behind her ear. "I have a car waiting in the parking garage below." she told him._

 _Later on, Alexa was driving Mitchell back to his house, both sitting in the car silently. It was different between them, being a hitman. Mitchell did it to provide for his babysister while Alexa did it to take out the so called "bad guys" that had hits on them._

 _"I'm only trying to look out for the both of you." Alexa said as she pulled up outside the apartment Mitchell was staying at. He sat there, staring at the briefcase he held._

 _"I appreciate it Lex. But this isn't like when we first met. We aren't young and dumb. We don't share stories of the past or stay up until midnight. I have to live a certain way if I want her to succeed." Mitchell said. "I hope that makes sense." He opened the door to the car and was about to leave when Alexa grabbed his arm and pulled him back. She kissed him, holding him there in the car while his lower body was halfway out. After about a minute she let go and Mitchell stared at her._

 _"I get it." she said._

* * *

That was the last time Mitchell had seen Alexa until recently. He was forty now, meaning they had known each other for twenty years. That's why dinner had become so weird. "Sharing stories of the past." Mitchell thought to himself. He smiled and looked down at the floor, just now seeing the mess.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled out. "My God damn happy time always has to be ruined." he complained as he put down his beer bottle and went to go get a broom and dustpan.

* * *

Catherine and Sarah were driving around the south part of Los Santos, keeping a lookout for anything that seemed suspiciously weird. They had been having no luck all night and it seemed like that luck was going to continue to be bad luck for them. Sarah made a left turn and Catherine had a look of disgust on her face.

"What if they are in trouble?" Catherine asked.

"We'll find them girl, don't worry." Sarah said. She looked over at Catherine and saw this was just more than about finding the two, but Sarah decided to not push the subject. "Even if we don't have any luck, I'm sure Leo and Colton will have some luck."

Catherine sighed and nodded as she lifted her feet up onto her seat and put her head between her knees. She felt an anger growing in her due to not knowing if the two of them were okay or where they were. "Let's head back." Catherine mumbled. Sarah nodded even though Catherine couldn't see.

* * *

Leo and Colton drove around the back alleys, looking for any Family gang members hanging around the areas they were searching. Up to this point they had no luck just like the girls. Leo turned the car and appeared in the alley where Alex and Leo had been hit in the drive by. Standing there were multiple guys all wearing green, with green bandanas on their face and their eyes being covered by black sunglasses. Leo's eyes were wide as the guys looked over at the car, and just stared at it.

"Oh fuck." Leo said under his breath. Colton seem unfazed by what was happening and Leo put the car in the reverse and looked behind him.

"What's wrong?" Colton asked as he continued to stare at the gang members.

"We 'bouta get fucked up if we don't get our asses out of here." Leo said as he started to reverse the car and make his way out of the alley. Behind them, more gang members walked out from the shadows and Leo felt even more worried, "You got any guns on you dog?"

"Yeah hold on." Colton said. He reached into the backseat of the car and pulled out two Micro SMGs from a duffel bag. He loaded both guns and then cocked them, handing one to Leo, who kept one hand on the wheel. The two looked in front of them and saw the gang members now wielding shotguns.

"Oh shit!" Leo shouted. He ducked down quickly and Colton followed his lead. One of the gang members fired their shotgun, shattering the windshield. The gang began to surround the car as Colton lifted up his gun and began firing around the car. Leo did the same and they were unleashing all of their bullets into either the men or nothing. The doors to their car opened and both men were pulled out. Leo saw two guys dead on his side while Colton had actually almost killed most of the guys on his side.

"Take him." one of the members said pushing Leo away from him and toward the gang members who were behind the car. The group punched Leo across the face, punched him in the stomach, and then hit him in the head with a brick. Leo fell to the ground and the group grabbed him and disappeared again while Colton was surrounded by 7 guys.

"You boys looking for some fun?" Colton asked with a smirk. He quickly punched one and then pulled a pistol out of the holster on the back of his pants. He fired it quickly at all the men standing around him, watching as they dropped to the ground. He then ran in the direction Leo was taken but saw nothing now, they were gone already. Colton pulled out his phone and started calling someone.

"Pick up pick up p- Hey! Look! We got a major problem. I'm coming to your house." Colton said as he got to Leo's car and got inside, and started driving.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Hey boss." Robbie said as he slowly walked over to Donny who was talking to a prison guard on the other side of the fence. Both men looked at Robbie who approached them with a swagger and smirked as he did so.

"What's going on Robbie?" Donny asked. Robbie reached Donny and looked at the officer and then back to Donny. "It's okay, he knows what's going on. I'm good friends with him."

"No guards will hear anything from me." the guard said. He was slim and didn't seem to have the authoritativeness to be a prison guard but Robbie wouldn't argue about it. He was also almost a pale white and had reddish brown hair and a handlebar mustache.

"After today, your uh… little problem will be solved." Robbie told Donny. Donny nodded and turned back to the officer.

"When is it happening?" Donny asked, looking over at Robbie again.

"Any minute now." Robbie said licking his lips as he saw the convoy of African American men walking out of the inside of the prison. Maddog was in the middle and Tank was at the back of the convoy, not talking to anybody. Robbie left the two at the fence and pulled something small out of his pocket and casually walked towards the large group.

"I'll catch up with you later Larry." Donny said. "Find out any details for me."

"You got it Donny." Larry said with a nod as he walked away from the fence continuing on with his patrol of the courtyard. Donny slowly started to walk towards the group and kept an eye out for Robbie who somehow disappeared. What Donny did notice was that Carlos had pulled Tank aside and the two seemed to be talking about something important.

* * *

Carlos speed walked towards Tank as he just saw him walk out of the large prison building that held them during most of the day. Tank was at the back of his gang and stared at the ground as he walked, making it easy for Carlos to pull him away, which is exactly what happened.

"Yo ese we gotta talk." Carlos said as he pulled Tank to the side. Tank looked up in shock and balled his fists up but saw who it was.

"Whatchu want beaner?" Tank asked.

"It's the break plan. It's off." Carlos told him, lying right through his teeth. Tank stared at Carlos, trying to break him and see if he was lying but Carlos' poker face held up well.

"Fuck nigga, what happened?" Tank asked.

"My people told me not to do it. That it isn't smart at all. So I'm waiting to hear back from them. For now it's off man." Carlos said. Tank looked at the ground and nodded.

"Let me know if we kickin' it back up." Tank said as he slapped Carlos's arm and walked back towards his gang. Carlos stared at him as he walked away and Allen walked up behind him.

"I did it." Carlos said.

"We can't have a gang member joining us. Once one comes they all do." Allen told him.

"Yeah I got it." Carlos said, remembering he hasn't told Allen anything about his past. Allen and Carlos walked over to a bench and sat down, looking over all the people in the courtyard.

"You haven't found anyone you trust?" Carlos asked as he looked at the cross hanging from his neck.

"Nope. Not a lot of people you can trust when you are in prison amigo." Allen said as he stretched his arms and back, using that as a way to look around. The two just sat there in silence, doing reconnaissance for their mission when prisoners began to flok towards a big circle that had formed in the courtyard.

"We got a fight on our hands." Allen said as he stood up. Carlos stood up and got onto the table to try and see what was happening but that didn't help at all.

* * *

Robbie approached the large group that was now standing in the courtyard. A small portion of the group had left to go and play basketball. Robbie twirled the hand made shank in his hand and smiled at the group. The men started to stop talking slowly and turn their heads to Robbie who was standing outside of their circle.

"Can I help you cracker?" Maddog spat out as he emerged from inside the circle. Robbie simply just stared at him and cracked his neck.

"What did you just call me?" he asked. Maddog looked back at his boys and laughed causing his boys to laugh as well. Robbie just continued to stare and Maddog flicked his own nose with his thumb and smirked.

"Listen cracker, why don't you turn around and get your pale white ass out of here before we fuck you up. Alright?" Maddog told him. Robbie just continued to stare until he smirked and laughed himself. Robbie then swung the knife at Maddog's neck who swatted it out of his hand and punched Robbie across the face. Robbie fell onto the ground his face filled with shock and Maddog was instantly on top of him as his boys circled around the fight, cheering and shouting.

"Fuck you!" Robbie shouted out as he was punched across the face again. Robbie kneed upward, connecting with Maddog's stomach. He then pushed his thumb into Maddog's eye causing him to scream out. Robbie took this as his chance and pushed Maddog over and got on top of him. Robbie then began to throw punch after punch into Maddog's face. Spit eventually flew out of his mouth, covering the ground next to them.

"Get him Maddog!" someone yelled.

"Fuck that cracker up!"

"That all you got?" Maddog laughed as he could feel his eye beginning to swell up. He punched Robbie in the throat and he began to cough and gag uncontrollably. Robbie got off of Maddog and held his neck and Maddog got up and followed him. Robbie tried to get away and get his breath back but kept getting pursued by Maddog and his gang.

Eventually Robbie turned around raising his fist but saw someone who wasn't Maddog. Tank was standing there instead and began to throw punches at Robbie. Robbie felt the impact on his face, stomach, and chest and fell back into someone else. Standing there was Donny who had an angry expression on his face.

"You got something to say Officer Friendly?" Tank asked as he reached for Robbie. Donny pushed Robbie behind him and raised his fists at Tank and Tank seemed surprised by the action. A bunch of random guys began to back up Robbie and Donny and Maddog put his hand on Tank's shoulder.

"It ain't worth it. Fuck 'em." Maddog said. Tank looked over and at Donny and then lowered his fist and walked away with Maddog. Robbie patted Donny's shoulder and smiled.

"Glad you had my back pretty." Robbie said. Donny ignored the comment and stared at Tank and Maddog as they backed away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Alex felt something be ripped off of his side and everything was blurry at first. He looked around and saw the Family members he had gotten into a brawl with standing behind someone who Alex instantly recognized. He felt all the color flush from his face and any feeling of anger or confusion disappeared with fear. He look to each side of his and saw Maxine on one side looking around and Leo doing the same.

"What's going on Alex?" the man in front of the four gang bangers asked. "Didn't expect to ever see me again did you?"

"Reg…" was all Alex could manage to say. The man named Reg was dark skinned and had his hair done up in cornrows. He had a goatee and most of his teeth were replaced with gold ones. He wore a jacket that was maybe three sizes too big for him and a chain that went down to his stomach. His pants were a baggy and in his hand was a revolver.

"Man ain't this a sight boys?" Reg asked looking behind him real quickly. He juggled the revolved in his hand, and flipped it back and forth causing Maxine to flinch. "My my my Alex, last time I saw you, you had ratted me out."

"Reg." Alex said again.

"That's Big Reg to you bitch." Reg said, punching Alex across the face. Reg stared at Alex who stared at the floor after receiving the punch. "You see Alex, you fucked me over pretty bad. After your little scene I was forced to go into hiding. My empire started to fall and I watched as the competition swept by me. The Ballas. The Aztecas. The Vagos." Reg told him.

"What the fuck do you want from us?" Leo asked. Reg looked over at him and smiled, his teeth shining.

"You shut the fuck up or you'll get a bullet in your skull." Reg said tightening his grip on the revolver. "This fucker right here ruined everything I had spent my time on. I put my blood, sweat, and tears into this fucking gang and you ruined it with one little intrusion."

"Fuck you nigga. Stop crying about something in the past, grab ya balls, and get over it." Leo shouted at him. Reg cocked the revolver and aimed at Leo who shut up immediately.

"One more warning." Reg said. He turned his attention back to Alex and squatted down in front of him. "Are you scared Alex? Didn't think this would be happening right? You probably thought you'd have Mitchell with you right?"

Maxine, Alex, and Leo all looked at Reg when he said that name and Reg smiled widely. "Yeah, I've been stalking y'all. Learning what I need to. That sexy spanish woman, the old man, the lawyer, the curly haired geek. You guys think you're slick." Reg said to them.

"What do you want with us?" Maxine asked. Reg looked at her and stood up from his squatting position.

"You should take after her nigga. Asking questions instead of being smart mouthed. Look honey, I'm sorry to say this but your boo thang over here fucked with me pretty bad, so now I'm gonna fuck with him." Reg said. He turned his head to Alex who was staring back at him now. "I'm gonna take away something important to him."

"You don't have to do this." Alex said.

"Yes i do Alex." Reg told him.

"Let them go, kill me. Don't hurt them." Alex said as he looked at the ground. Reg just laughed at him and his men followed along.

"It ain't that easy. Now the more you talk the higher the chance is you can stare at two dead bodies not just one." Reg said. Leo stared at the men in the back, watching their eyes and seeing how they watched Reg's every move.

* * *

 _Leo, Jesse, Tank, and Rory were standing in a line just like the scene Leo was watching in present time. Leo looked around and felt nervous. It's not like he wanted to join the Ballas but he had to because of Jesse and his dumb antics. The old leader was in front of them talking to a rival gang member trying to draw information out of him._

 _"Yo man, this shit is fucked up." Leo whispered to the three next to me._

 _"Shit happens." Tank said with a shrug._

 _"Man up yo." Jesse said, elbowing Leo's arm._

 _"Hey, which one of you wants to get some information out of this fucker." their old boss said. Everyone looked at each other and the old boss walked right up to Leo. "You want show your loyalty nigga?"_

 _"I'm good." Leo said with a small laugh and a smirk._

 _"Does it look like I'm fucking joking?" his boss asked. Leo's smirk quickly disappeared and he looked at the ground._

 _"No you aren't joking boss." Leo said. Jesse took the knife out of his boss' hands and walked up to the captive._

 _"That's leadership material right there. Not this pussy shit." the boss said to Tank, Leo, and Rory._

* * *

"Do you recognize this place?" Leo heard Reg ask Alex as he snapped out of his daze. Reg walked across the floor as glass crunched under his feet. "This is the place where it all happened."

"Stop this." Alex begged.

"No! You brought this upon yourself Alex! Now you deal with the consequences." Reg said. He cocked the revolver again and shook his arms. He aimed the gun from Leo, then to Alex, and then to Maxine.

"Please don't do this." Maxine begged as tears streamed down her face. "Please."

"Nigga think about this, it won't end good for either side if we kill someone." Leo tried to reason.

"Oh really? Is that why you and that other white guy shot up my men, killing at least ten of them? Huh? Don't kill anyone right?" Reg asked rhetorically. "As a matter of fact you did kill my men…"

"Aw nigga don't do this." Leo said as Reg walked over to him. He pulled a knife out and shoved it into Leo's leg causing him to scream out in pain. Reg turned his gun in the direction of Alex and Maxine, causing Maxine to close her eyes.

"Don't hurt her." Alex begged. Reg pulled the trigger and Alex immediately shut his eyes. But he didn't feel a pain or a sting. He felt… nothing. He opened his eyes and felt that his hands had been released from the bonds keeping him tied up. The Family members were running away, Reg being the last one to leave. Alex looked over to Maxine whose shirt was beginning to fill with red. Tears were going down her cheeks at a fast rate and she looked at Alex.

"I love you." she mouthed while blood slowly poured out of her mouth. She fell over onto the ground, her bonds being cut too. Alex didn't know what to do. He stood up and immediately dropped to his knees beside her as she bled out.

"Maxine…" Alex said as her eyes slowly closed. "Maxine?" he asked again. His eyes became blurry and he heard a ringing noise as he stared down at the now lifeless Maxine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Alex stood in the cemetery, raining pouring down on top of him. He sat in front of a tombstone and felt tears run down his cheeks but he didn't cry. He didn't let out the sobs he was fighting back, he just let the tears run down his cheeks. Everyone else in the group was standing behind him. Mitchell, Sarah, Colton, Heath, Jordan, Catherine, and Leo who had a bandaged wrapped around his knee from the stab wound.

"I'm sorry kid." Mitchell spoke up. Everyone was wearing black and had umbrellas covering their heads except for Alex who just sat there, just like the when Chris had passed.

"She was a great girl. She didn't deserve this." Heath added in.

"We're all going to miss her." Sarah said, everyone trying to get a reaction out of him. They all looked at each other and looked at the ground before slowly walking towards their cars on the outside of the cemetery. One by one they left him except for Catherine who stood behind him, staring at her feet.

"I wish I could've helped somehow." she told him.

"Another fucking tombstone." Alex muttered to himself.

"What?" Catherine asked.

"How many more people have to die before I realize I'm the cause of it?! You're probably next." Alex said as he turned his head to look at her. Catherine looked shocked at what he had said but knew it was the grief talking.

"You don't mean that." Catherine said.

"Oh I don't?" Alex asked standing up. "The woman I loved is lying six feet underground Catherine. Get it through your fucking skull! Being around me isn't safe." he began walking away from her but she didn't make it easy.

"Alex just calm down." Catherine tried to reason with him.

"Fuck off." Alex told her as he stormed away, letting the sobs finally take over as he broke down when he was finally out of earshot from everyone. He had gotten to the other end of the cemetery when he dropped to his knees and put his face in his hands, letting it all out.

* * *

 _Alex kicked open the front door to his girlfriend Maxine's house. In his mouth was a bundle of roses and in his hand a box of chocolates. In front of him was a human sized teddy bear that he kicked through the doorway and he saw Maxine's eyes light up. She stood up from the leather couch in her living room and covered her mouth with her hands._

 _"What is this?!" Maxine asked._

 _"You think I would forget Valentine's Day for my favorite girl?" Alex asked with a smile as he dropped the roses from his mouth to his hand._

 _"Oh my god." Maxine said. She stared at Alex who smiled at her and she thought she was going to cry._

 _"You know, even if I am a screw up most of the time, the one thing I got right was making you my girlfriend." Alex said as he walked up to her, pulled her in for a hug, and kissed her. She kissed him back and rested her head on his chest._

 _"You're crazy Alex Polk, but I will always love you." she told him as she squeezed him hard._

* * *

Jordan and Heath were back at the office after the funeral had ended. They set their umbrellas up by the door and took off their wet suit jackets, letting them air dry on hooks on the wall. They sat down in their usual seats, Heath working on Jordan's campaign behind the computer and Jordan thinking things out in his head. The unusual thing however was the sound of footsteps walking up to the deserted office building. They both turned their head and saw the other man running for mayor, Connor Fox. He had a smug smile on his face and all black suit. He opened the door to Heath's office and stepped in.

"Good day boys." Connor said as he smiled at the two. "I'm here to see if you are dropping out." he looked at Jordan.

"I don't think he got the memo." Jordan said as he looked at Heath. Heath shook his head and looked at Connor.

"Must have got lost in the mail." Heath said.

"Will you two twats answer me." Connor spat at them.

"Such a naughty word for such an official man." Jordan said standing up and getting into Connor's face. Connor looked him up and down and smirked.

"I'm guessing you're still running." Connor assumed. Jordan smirked back at him.

"I'm not just running. I'm winning the election. No more corrupt leaders. It's time someone fair takes over the authority role in this city. Not someone who wants to satisfy their own needs." Jordan said. This caused Connor to laugh, snickering and turning away from the two back to the door.

"If that's what you think then you are dumber than you look. Everyone is corrupted eventually." Connor said with an evil grin neither of them saw. He walked out the door, shutting it behind him while Jordan continued to stand there, watching as he walked away.

"I really don't like that guy." Heath said.

"Bad vibes right?" Jordan asked.

"Right." Heath said with a nod.

"We'll beat him. Don't worry." Jordan said as he sat back down and grabbed a notebook and pencil.

* * *

Alex stood in what was now just his house. The thoughts that kept entering his mind was how when he rolled over in bend now, Maxine wouldn't be there. When he remembered his past, Maxine wouldn't be there to comfort him. When he walked downstairs Maxine wouldn't be in the kitchen cooking or in the living room watching TV.

Alex walked into his garage which was connected to his house and grabbed a sledge hammer. He walked back into his house and stared at everything. He whacked the sledgehammer against his hand and felt tears run down his cheeks again. He pulled out earbuds and put them in his ears and played the song "The Regulator" by Clutch. He looked around at the house and used his sleeve to wipe his face. As the song began he walked upstairs and into the bedroom where it was a mess, the blankets scattered everywhere.

Alex brought the sledgehammer back and then swung it, shattering the lamp on the bedside table. He then turned around and swung the hammer into the closet door, creating a huge hole. He slammed it into the wall next, over and over making multiple holes and then kicking the spots in between so it was one big one. He walked out into the upstairs hall slammed the hammer into a painting on the wall, sending a big hole right through the middle. He let the hammer drag on the ground as he walked down the steps, the tears uncontrollable at this point. Alex turned and looked at the living room. He walked into the room and started smashing the plant pots, and then the glass coffee table.

Alex looked up at the flat screen TV that hung on the wall and stared at it. He lifted up the hammer and then threw it at the TV, causing it to shatter sending little pieces flying everywhere. He felt some land on his face but he didn't care.

"Alex!" he heard from behind him. He turned around to see Leo and Catherine standing there, staring at him as if he was crazy. He stared right back at them and felt a sharp pain in his hand and face. He looked down and saw a large shard of the TV screen had landed on his arm and that he was bleeding pretty badly. He saw droplets of blood and water fall from his face and figured the shards that landed there were causing him to bleed.

"Leave." was all Alex said to them as he walked out of the living room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Alex sat at the kitchen table while Catherine wrapped gauze around Alex's arm. He stared at the table with multiple white bandages covering the cuts on his faces. Leo leaned against the wall, his arms folded across his chest.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Catherine asked him out of nowhere. Alex didn't answer and continued to stare at the table. Catherine taped the gauze down and looked at Alex who showed no emotion. "Don't shut me out." Catherine told him. Alex slowly turned his head and looked at her.

"Both of you need to get out. Now." Alex said. He stood up from the table and walked back into the living room where pieces of glass were spread around the floor. Catherine and Leo followed him and Alex sat down on the couch and now stared at the wall.

"We know you're hurting." Leo told him. "But you don't gotta do this."

Catherine sighed and looked down at her watch shaking her head. "I have to go. Look you need to keep an eye on him. We can't leave him alone until we know he is okay again." she said out loud. Leo looked back at her and nodded and Catherine let out another sigh before walking to the front door and exiting the house.

"Hey um Alex man… You think I can stay here for a bit? Me and my girl been fightin' and I can't be there right now." Leo said. Alex nodded his head and looked at the ground now.

"You can stay on the couch. Or we have a spare bedroom upstairs." Alex said.

"Thanks bro." Leo said. He went upstairs leaving Alex in the living room. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He flipped it open revealing an engagement ring and sighed.

* * *

Colton heard his doorbell ring and looked away from his computer screen. This was a strange occurrence from him since no one ever showed up to his house and nobody really knew where he was except for his wife whom he had sent to go and live with family so she was safe until the Paul Madden fiasco was officially over. He took off his reading glasses and placed them on the desk and stood up walking towards the front door.

"Could be Mitchell." Colton tried to suggest to himself. He reached the door and opened it, but no one was there. Colton peeked his head out and looked around but saw no car or person in sight. He then looked down and saw an envelope sitting on the top step leading to his small shack of a house. He picked up the envelope and opened it slowly.

"What the fuck?" Colton asked as he took out a letter that had a confusing but simple sentence on it.

"WE KNOW WHERE SHE IS." the letter said. It was in an old fashion style using magazine letters to make up the sentence. Colton crumpled up the letter and looked around before walking inside his house. He picked up a lighter and began to burn the ball of paper and then tossed the paper into an ash tray.

"Come after me and my family and your body will be in five different countries at the same time." Colton whispered to himself as he watched the letter burn.

* * *

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Carlos said to himself as he punched the pillow on his bed. Allen looked over from the desk they had in their cell and Carlos just waved him off.

"Is it the escape?" Allen asked.

"We have no way out. I can't find a secret way without blueprints and we don't have connections for that." Carlos said.

"A team of two will go silently and more unnoticed but it will be difficult to find a way out for us. We don't have the resources some of these guys do." Allen said as he looked back at the piece of paper in front of him. He held it up and kissed it before putting it in an envelope. He slid the envelope under his pillow and Carlos stared at the piece of paper in front of him.

"We need ideas and ways to escape. The more time we waste the more likely the rumors spread around quicker. Soon guards will here and we'll be caught." Carlos said.

"Don't give up amigo." Allen said a she climbed up onto the top bunk. "We can figure a way out."

"That or we die in just the planning stage." Carlos said as he laid down and hid the paper under his pillow.

* * *

Catherine sat in her apartment watching TV. She had a cup of coffee in front of her and was in her bed clothing wearing just sweatpants and a tank top. Her roommate Emily had just gotten home from her job at the Los Santos hospital. She sat down next to Catherine and picked up the newspaper from the day and started to read.

"How was work?" Catherine asked. Emily shrugged and shook her head.

"Same as usual. Not the most fun thing being a nurse." Emily said as she turned the page in the paper. "How was your day?"

"Not good." Catherine said with a sigh. "My friend who recently lost someone is taking it pretty hard."

"That Maxine girl right? It's a shame. I heard about it." Emily said as she put the paper down.

"Yeah. He just is losing his mind now I think." Catherine said.

"Losing someone close is never easy. You and your friends just have to make sure to be there for him." Emily told Catherine.

"He needs strength. Hope. Something. A positive feeling." Catherine said.

"Is this the guy that you…?" Emily began to ask.

"No! No… no it is not." Catherine said as she could feel her face start to burn it up. "When I first came here I remember I had the same feelings as him. My parents were gone, left behind in Mexico. They risked their lives for mine. But I found something to change that about myself. Something to distract myself and eventually I was fine."

* * *

 _Catherine sat in the Los Santos Police Department waiting for one of the officers to sit down and talk to her. She looked around and saw an officer talking to what looked like a man addicted to drugs. Although it looked like he was praising him and the drug addict seemed to be happy to hear what the officer was saying. The officer then patted him on the shoulder and turned around coming to the desk where Catherine was at._

 _"Hello miss. I'm Officer Chris Robinson. We called you in because we needed to get your statement about what happened today." the man said with a smile as he sat down behind his desk._

 _"You mean the failed mugging?" Catherine asked, her spanish accent extremely noticeable at this point in time._

 _"Yes. Tell me what happened." Chris said._

 _"Well I was just walking down the street, looking at stores that were hiring. I take a turn and all of a sudden a man is there holding a knife to me. He told me to give him my purse but I refused. When he lunged at me with the knife I kind of… knocked him out." Catherine said._

 _"You… knocked him out?" Chris asked seeming a bit surprised. Just then the mugger was being taken out of an interrogation room having a fat lip, black eye, and what looked like a broken nose._

 _"Don't let her near me!" the man yelled._

 _"Ah keep moving." a young Officer Donny Parker said as he shoved the man forward. Chris looked back at Catherine with a smile growing and a raised eyebrow._

 _"I know this isn't professional of me but wow." Chris said. Catherine seemed confused when Chris pulled out a card and handed it to her. "That's a training academy. Go there and tell them I sent you."_

 _"Um okay." Catherine said as she stared at the Police Academy card. "Thanks." she said as she stood up and left the station._

* * *

"I'm gonna go check on him before it gets too late." Catherine said as she stood up from the couch. "Don't wait up for me."

"Trust me I won't." Emily said as she smirked and walked toward her bedroom.

* * *

Alex laid in bed and heard the ticking of a clock. His arm stung but he didn't care and all that was in his mind was the sight of Maxine just lying there on the ground with a bullet hole in her chest.

"He needs to get what he deserves." Alex told himself. He slowly got out of bed and threw a black t-shirt on over his head. He grabbed his phone and earbuds, putting them in to drown out his thoughts. He slowly began to creep around the house, going to a painting he had on the upstairs floor that was untouched when he had his rampage. He removed the painting from the wall, revealing a safe. He slowly began to turn the knob and eventually the safe popped open and Alex stepped back.

Inside was a shit ton of guns and money that Alex kept hidden at all times. He pulled out a belt with a holster on it and strapped it around the jeans he had on. He filled the holster with Paul Madden's golden pistol and then grabbed two Assault Rifles that he put over his shoulder.

As Alex descended the stairs he began to play a song on his phone, to again, drown out his thoughts. He then went into the garage and threw his guns into the backseat and got into the driver's seat.

Driving out of the garage Alex had one thing on his mind, revenge. He waited for the large garage door to open and then drove out but immediately hit the brakes. Standing on the driveway was… Maxine? She stood there, staring at him wearing a long white dress. Alex just stared at her and she stared back at him, showing no emotion to him. Alex blinked and Maxine disappeared just like that. He felt a pain in his chest but pushed past and drove out of the fenced area of his house, speeding down the road towards the ghetto of Los Santos.

"What are you doing Alex?" Catherine asked as she sat in her car outside his house. She put it into drive and proceeded to follow after him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Carlos and Allen were laying down on the bunk beds in their cell when all of a sudden an alarm began to go off inside the cell block. The two jumped up and went to their cell door and saw multiple cells start to open. Soon enough, their door opened to and a group of guards ran to the door leading to the rest of the prison, shutting it before they could get out.

"What is going on?" Carlos asked. He took a step out onto the metal flooring that was above the rest of the cells. He looked around as multiple prisoners ran out and began to brawl with each other or just watch the madness unfold.

"Prison riot wat-" Allen began to saying walk out with Carlos as well. What stopped him from finishing his sentence was a punch to the face that sent him back into their cell. A large dark skinned man then entered the cell, shutting the door behind him and just standing there. Carlos looked back and then to his right where Tank was running at him.

"What the fuck?!" Carlos asked as he was lifted up into the air and slammed down onto the metal flooring by Tank.

"It's just business beaner." Tank said as he began to punch Carlos across the face. Another member of Maddog's gang joined Tank in the beatdown. His name was Jared Davis and was in jail for multiple accounts of murder. He had caramel skin and a large scruffy beard. Tattoos basically covered his body which seemed to be made out of pure muscle. The two prison gang members beat down Carlos, who couldn't do anything to fight back.

* * *

Robbie and Donny stood on the bottom floor of the cell block. They were on the opposite side of where Carlos and Tank were. Donny was looking right at Maddog who was walking around with his posse kept joining into fights, leaving him with less men by the second.

"You ready pretty?" Robbie asked, licking the top row of his teeth. Donny nodded and the two began to approach Maddog who took note of this. He snapped and had three men backing him up instantly.

"What's good cracka jack's?" Maddog asked. Robbie and Donny just looked at each other before both threw punches. Donny punched Maddog across the face while Robbie hit him in the gut. Maddog bent down a bit and grabbed at his stomach. "Kill those fucks." he ordered. His men were right on the job, surrounding the two. However due to the huge riot, other people took this as an opportunity to make a name for themselves, taking down Maddog's men.

"Look who is alone." Robbie said with a smirk. He immediately regretted saying that as he was met with a huge punch across the face. The punch was so hard that Robbie nearly fell over and had to use the wall to keep himself up.

"I ain't that easy to take down." Maddog said as he took a pair of brass knuckles out of his pants, placing them on his fist.

"Fucking shit." Donny said as he ducked a punch and jumped onto Maddog's back.

* * *

Carlos was thrown face first into a cell door. He turned around and was kneed in the stomach, causing him to fall instantly. Tank cracked his neck and picked up Carlos by his collar. Carlos retaliated by spitting out a mixture of blood and saliva into Tank's face.

"Son of a bitch." Tank said as he let go of Carlos and wiped his face. Carlos quickly pushed Tank over the edge of the railing and Tank grabbed onto a bar at the last second. Jared however appeared from Carlos' side, knocking him to the ground with a punch to the side of his head.

Jared reached over and grabbed Tank, pulling him up while Caros desperately tried to get away. The two now standing there stared at Carlos who dragged himself across the ground. Tank grabbed one of Carlos' feet and Carlos turned quickly and kicked him in the chin.

"Fuck off!" Carlos yelled as Jared came after now. Carlos kicked at Jared who grabbed his foot. He flipped Carlos over and stepped onto the back of Carlos' knee, stomping it into the ground.

"Shut the fuck up spanish piece of shit." Jared said, revealing his deep voice. He picked up Carlos by the back of his shirt and Carlos' face showed he was in a great amount of pain.

"This happened 'cause of Maddog ya know? He had some business he needed to get rid of so he talked to a guard friend of his." Tank said walking back over to the two. "For some reason you are part of that business."

"Fuck you." Carlos spat out.

"It ain't nothing personal C. It's not like I want to do this." Tank said as he pulled a shiv out of his pocket. Carlos' eyes widened when he saw this and he began to struggle in Jordan's grasp.

* * *

The back of Donny's head slammed into the concrete ground below him after receiving a third straight punch in the face from Maddog without the brass knuckles. Robbie ran at Maddog who just tossed him to the side. Robbie was able to stop himself and looked back at Maddog who stared at him.

"Come on negro. Show me what ya got." Robbie said, wiping his mouth with his wrist. Maddog swung at Robbie, putting all his anger into his fist. Robbie ducked the punch and kneed Maddog in the stomach. He then elbowed Maddog in the back of the head and released him. Maddog immediately turned around and punched Robbie across the face with the brass knuckles. Robbie right away fell to the ground, being knocked unconscious.

Prison guards began to rush the cell block now decked out in riot gear. One of the guards, Officer Larry, walked over to Maddog and tased him, making sure he got away from Donny. Maddog turned around after jumping from the electric shock and stared down the guard.

* * *

While the guards began to rush the cell, Tank twirled the shiv in his hand. Meanwhile, Allen had finally stood up and grabbed the chair in their cell, using it to whack the large prisoner over the head. The prisoner fell to the ground and Allen opened his cell door and saw Carlos in trouble. Without thinking he ran at Tank and tackled him to the ground before Tank could do anything.

"Fuck this." Carlos said as adjusted himself so he slipped out of his shirt. He dropped to his knees and immediately elbowed behind him, connecting with Jared's below the belt area. Carlos stood up and slapped his chest, trying to show off his strength. He grabbed his shirt off the ground and ran back to his cell as the guards made their way up the stairs. Allen followed close behind him and the two made it before they had to be beaten by the guards.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Allen yelled.

"I have a target on my head apparently." Carlos said.

Meanwhile both Donny and Robbie were brought to the medical ward while Maddog was brought to solitary confinement for possessing the weapon he had. Neither Tank or Jared were found with the shiv so they were instead sent back to their cell, staring down Carlos and Allen the whole time.

"Things are not looking up for us." Allen said. Carlos nodded in agreement and stared down Tank.

* * *

Alex parked his car in the middle of a random road… well random to most except for him. This is where the Families hid in plain sight but he knew Reg wouldn't be here, it would be too risky for him. Instead Alex grabbed both of the Assault Rifles from the back of his car and cocked them.

"Blood for blood." Alex said to himself as he began walking towards the first house on the block.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Alex shot at the door of the first house on the block, riddling the door with bullet holes. Once the door was weak enough, Alex kicked the door in and begin firing the rifles again, not caring who was inside. Luckily, it was a group of Family gang members who were playing poker.

"Fuck you nigga!" one of the men yelled out, shooting a pistol at Alex. Alex felt a sharp pain in his arm but kept firing, watching as blood filled the wall behind the men and they all soon dropped to the ground. Alex pulled out the golden pistol and walked over to the man that yelled at him.

"Don't blame yourself. It wasn't you. It was Reg. He killed you." Alex told him, before shooting the man in the head. He stood up and grabbed his rifles, having a strip from each one going around his shoulders. Alex left that house and went to the next one where a man was looking out his door.

"Nigga the fuck you doin'?" the man asked. Alex immediately shot him with one of the assault rifles and the man dropped.

"What the fuck?!" other men screamed from inside of the house. Alex stepped over the dead body and walked into the next house where Family members had guns aimed at Alex.

"This can be quick if you let it be." Alex told them as he aimed the rifles at the men. They all looked at each other and then back at Alex and began to fire. Alex felt more sharp pains in his leg and shoulder. Alex then fired his guns and watched the same sight unfold like in the last house.

"Should have listened." Alex simply said to himself. He turned around and saw Catherine standing there staring at him with her mouth hung wide open.

"Alex?" she asked.

"Fuck off." Alex told her as he walked past her. Catherine grabbed his arm and Alex immediately pushed her off, sending her to the ground. Catherine just continued to stare at him and he stared back at her now. She quickly stood up and slapped him across the face and Alex didn't react.

"Fuck you! Can't you see I just want to help?!" Catherine yelled.

"If I wanted help, I'd ask for it." Alex said.

"You're becoming a crazy psychotic douchebag." Catherine told him. Alex's anger seemed to grow at hearing one certain word.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" Alex asked as he dropped the Assault Rifles.

"Crazy? Is that the word that got you?" She asked. Alex pulled out his golden pistol and aimed it at her.

"Don't fucking call me crazy." Alex said. He kept the pistol aimed at Catherine who just snickered.

"You're no better then them." Catherine said walking right by him. "Fuck you Alex Polk."

"Good riddance." Alex said as he holstered the pistol. He turned around and came face to face with… Maxine? Again? He stared at her and she seemed to look right through him. The white dress she wore could have lighten up the whole block and Alex could finally feel the pain of the bullets.

"What do you want from me?" Alex asked her. "Why are you doing this to me?" Maxine didn't answer though. Alex blinked and Maxine immediately disappeared. He looked around and heard sirens and decided to sprint to his car, leaving just the two houses with dead bodies.

* * *

Mitchell and Sarah looked around the visiting room and sat down at one of the circular tables they had to offer. Mitchell continued to look around and scratched at his beard. Sarah watched as Carlos was escorted out from behind the bars to their table. She covered her mouth with her hands when she saw he had a black eye.

"What happened?" she asked as he sat down across from them.

"Prison brawl." Carlos said as he looked at the table. "I'm having no luck with our idea."

"What idea?" Mitchell asked a little too loudly. A few guards in the room looked over at him and he looked back at them and smiled innocently.

"He's a senile old man don't listen to him." Carlos told the guards.

"Old man?" Mitchell asked.

"You can't put together a team?" Sarah asked, changing the subject.

"There is no one trustworthy. And the ones who want to join are not friendly." Carlos told them.

"Who the fuck did you just call old?" Mitchell asked.

"Listen babe, it's not about who they are, it's about how they can help you. Once you are out you break off from them. We don't deal with them after that, they are on their own." Sarah said.

"It's Tank though." Carlos said.

"One of the guys we dealt with during the Madden incident?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah." Carlos said shaking his head.

"Um excuse me! Who the fuck is an old man?" Mitchell asked, fuming with anger.

"Work with him. He's a sly piece of shit and that's how you survive in prison. He'll be useful." Sarah said.

"If you say so." Carlos said as he stood up. "Te amo bebe."

"Please don't get beat up." Sarah said with a smile.

"Thrill of the fight, what can I say." Carlos said with a wink. He was then taken away and Mitchell stood up.

"Not an old man!" he yelled at him. He was stared at by the guards. "Try something." The guard immediately looked away and Mitchell smirked as he and Sarah left the prison.

* * *

Colton sat in his bed, his back leaning on the bedpost. He had a newspaper in his hands and glasses on. Things were still quite for him even after receiving the strange letter. But that was about to change, since the doorbell rang and Colton turned his head to look at the door. He heard someone shuffling around out there and he stood up slowly.

"Fucking kids." Colton said as he grabbed a baseball bat next to his bed and slowly walked towards the door. Once he opened no one was there but there were a few more letters lying on his doorstep. Colton walked out to the sidewalk and looked around, and yet again no one was in sight. He walked back to his house and grabbed the letters before slamming the door.

"What the fuck is it now?" Colton asked himself. He opened the first letter and stared at it. "DON'T LET HER DIE." was what the first letter said. Colton crumpled it up and tossed it into a wastebasket next to the table he was at. He opened the next one and this one was longer than the past two.

"YOU WERE KIDNAPPED AND BEATEN BY THE MAN YOU NOW WORK WITH DON'T BE A LACKEY ANY LONGER." Colton stared at this one longer than the last and raised an eyebrow.

"It's amusing how these people think I care what they have to say." Colton told himself and laughed. He threw that one out as well and picked up the last letter.

"LANCE DIDN'T DIE FOR THIS DID HE?" the final one read. Colton felt a shiver go down his spine and he felt a pain in his chest. He ripped this letter up and let the pieces of it lie there as he went back to his room and closed the door behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Carlos walked around the prison courtyard with his hands in his pocket. Allen was walking next to him and Tank was quickly approaching them, but with no one else backing him up. The three met off to the side of the courtyard and they all looked around.

"Why the fuck did you want to meet with me C?" Tank asked.

"You're in." Carlos simply said.

"Wait what?" Tank asked. Carlos and Allen looked at each other and then back at Tank.

"You are in for the plan." Carlos said.

"Nah you playin'. Even after I fucked you up?" Tank asked.

"You didn't fuck either of us up." Allen said. "Now take the news with joy and don't fuck up your chances."

"Aw white man stop bein' pissy." Tank said with a huge grin.

"Maddog and any other members of your circle jerk can't join in though. If they hear about it, it's over." Carlos told him. Tank nodded his head and raised his hands.

"No problem my spanish savior. I gotchu don't worry. Let me know if you need anything." Tank said slapping his shoulder and walking away. Carlos and Allen watched as he walked away and then sighed.

"We're doomed. It's official." Allen said. The duo began to walk away and Officer Larry appeared from the shadows outside the prison fence. He looked over to where Donny was leaning against the fence and quickly walked over to him.

"I've got news!" Larry said.

"What is it?" Donny asked turning to him.

"There's an escape being planned." Larry said. Donny stared at him and his mouth went from straight to slowly forming a smile.

* * *

"Listen to this Latavius." Reg said as he walked around Alex's old house. He stopped in the corner and unzipped his pants, beginning to pee on the floor. Latavius looked away and sighed, sitting on the kitchen counter eating an apple.

"What's going on boss?" Latavius asked.

"Two houses in our territory were shot up. Everyone inside the houses? Dead." Reg said.

"Ballas?" Latavius asked, taking a bite out of the apple. Reg zipped his pants up and shook his head.

"One man army apparently." Reg said. Latavius looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't think?" Latavius asked.

"Oh I do think. Alex wanted to fuck us up again and he succeeded in a way. We looked weak." Reg said.

"You killed the person dearest to his heart and you think we look weak?" Latavius asked. "Man the fuck is going on with people?" he asked himself. Reg ignored his comments and continued to talk.

"We need the Families to prove themselves. This city is weak after the Mayor was taken out. So we need to replace that power. We need to take over the city, as a way to prove ourselves." Reg said.

"Are you serious right now?" Latavius asked.

"We'll take out the candidates running for Mayor and make City Hall our new base of operations." Reg said. "It's settled. Round up the troops."

* * *

Connor sat down in a large leather chair in a pitch black room. He looked around the place and saw the security guard who let him in standing by the door, where the only light was located. He looked around not knowing what to expect when all of a sudden a voice spoke out to him.

"How is the plan coming along?" the voice asked, it sounded like it belonged to a female and Connor was sure of it.

"It's going good so far boss. I'm pretty sure I have the competition worried." Connor said.

"Good, but we need things to go along quicker. We may need to hit the opponent sooner than expected." the woman said. Connor continued to look around and cleared his throat.

"What do you need me to do?" Connor asked.

"Next time you see him, make sure he quits his campaign. If he doesn't after that we will have to take him out. We don't want any more blood to be shed but what has to be done will be done." the woman said.

"Alright boss." Connor said.

"Good now get to work." the woman ordered. Connor felt the security guards presence behind him and he stood up. The guard grabbed his arm and Connor was escorted out of the building after a bag was placed over his head.

"The things I do for a quick buck." Connor said with a smirk after he was far away from wherever that meeting was. He looked around and walked away from the small shack he was placed outside of.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Alex sat in his room and stared at the ground. He had just woken up after getting home and away from the police that went to investigate the shooting that had just happened. Alex began to unwrap the bandages covering his wounds and winced at the sight of the large cut on his arm. He then felt where the bullets had struck him and breathed in air through his teeth. He threw out the bandages and walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

Alex had large bags under his eyes and greasy hair. His facial hair had grown in on his cheeks and sides, which is something he usually doesn't let happen. Alex looked down and a lot of things were finally reaching his head, one of them being how he treated Catherine.

 _You have nothing left._ A voice said inside his head. _You've pushed them all away, now let them be free._ Alex looked at himself again in the mirror and looked down to see the golden pistol still in his holster. He slowly unholstered it, his finger hovering over the trigger.

Alex walked out of the bathroom and moved to the bedroom again. He dropped to his knees in front of the bed and looked over at a picture of Maxine sitting on the table next to his bed. He felt a tear roll down his cheek and he shut his eyes. He put the gun up to his temple and sat there and began to let everything out. Tears began to stream down his face now and let his finger slowly push on the trigger.

Out of nowhere, Alex felt himself be tackled to the ground and the gun was ripped from his hands despite it still firing. But even when it was fired Alex didn't feel anything, nothing had hit him. He looked to his left and saw a bullet hole right above where he slept and then looked over to see Catherine lying next to him holding the gun on the faraway side of Alex.

"Catherine…" Alex said as she stood up. She simply raised her hand and put the gun in between her pants and shirt. She then left Alex's room and Alex stayed on the ground, staring at the ceiling. Voices tried to make their way into his head but he wouldn't let them. Instead he just laid there, thinking about what he just did.

* * *

Leo was walking down the street holding a woman's hand and the two were smiling as they walked. She had dark skin and long black hair that was straightened. She wore a jean jacket and blue jeans along with brown work boots. She also had on a glasses and lots of jewelry on her wrists and big diamond earrings on her ears.

"I'm glad we stopped fighting Alicia." Leo said as they stopped outside of the restaurant they were going to. Alicia smiled back at Leo and nodded her head.

"I'm sorry for kicking you out." she said.

"Aw it's fine. Don't worry about it." Leo said with a wave of his hand. The two walked into the restaurant. They were seated right by the large window at the front of the building. The two picked up their menus while across the street three men slowly began to recognize Leo.

"Oh shit." Zione said as he stood up from the bench he was sitting on. Draymond and Elijah looked over at him while standing in front of an ATM.

"What's happenin'?" Elijah asked.

"One of the dudes Reg was after remember?" Zione said as he continued to stare at Leo. "You think he'll be happy if I bring him back?"

"He didn't want them. He just wanted Alex to know who's in charge." Draymond told him. Zione looked back at his friend and then shook his head. He then put two fingers in his mouth and whistled, causing five men to come out from an alley next to them.

"You boys wanna impress the boss?" Zione asked. The five gang members nodded at him and Zione smiled. "Let's bring him in an enemy." Zione began to walk across the street with the five men backing him up. Zione then pulled a Micro SMG out from under his jacket and cocked it.

Leo and Alicia were smiling and talking to each other when Leo looked to his right for just a split second. He did a double take when he saw the men approaching and he became extremely nervous.

"Alicia get down." Leo said.

"What?" she asked. Leo quickly flipped over their table and the two ducked behind it as the window shattered due to gunfire. Everyone in the restaurant began to scream and Leo looked around for the nearest exit. Most people seemed to be escaping through the back exit but he and Alicia wouldn't have enough time to both make it.

"Alicia go out the back door with the crowd and people and don't stop moving until you are home." Leo told her. She looked at him as if he was crazy but he just nodded his head at her.

"What about you?" she asked him.

"I'll meet you at home I promise." Leo said. He kissed her and she kissed him back before getting up and running into the crowd of people rushing to leave.

The restaurant had two security guards inside and they were both in cover. One had a pistol while the other one was weaponless. The one with the pistol peeked out of cover and aimed his gun at Zione and his small crew. He was able to shoot two of the gang members before being shot himself. When he dropped to the ground Leo scurried over to the body and stole the pistol. He poked his head up and aimed the gun, only to see that Zione and the remaining men had disappeared.

"What the fuck!" Leo yelled out as he stood up and threw down the pistol.

* * *

Mitchell sprayed cologne on his neck one time. He then fixed the collar on his shirt and smoothed his hair back, smiling at himself in his mirror. He scratched at his beard and shook his head.

"I gotta shave this shit." he told himself. He shook his arms and heard his doorbell ring. He quickly picked up a bundle of roses sitting on his bed and walked over to the door and opened it to see Alexa standing there in a red dress. "Wow." Mitchell said to himself.

"Hello there handsome." Alexa said with a smile. Mitchell continued to stare at Alexa who just laughed at him.

"Oh, uh, these are for, uh, you." Mitchell said as he handed her the roses. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Mitchell." Alexa said as the two stepped outside and walked over to Mitchell's car.

"So what would you like to do tonight?" Mitchell asked as opened the door on the passenger side. She got in and Mitchell jogged around to the other side and got in the driver's seat.

"You mean you didn't think of anything?" Alexa asked seeming upset.

"No… I mean yes… Er…" Mitchell said as he began to back out of his driveway. Alexa began to laugh at his confusion and he seemed extremely confused.

"Let's just go out drinking." she suggested.

"Drinking. Right. I can totally do that." Mitchell said as he turned the car and the two went off.

* * *

Heath was in his office late at night, typing away on his computer. The floor was empty like usual since Heath had yet to actually hire any employees, it was always just himself. He had headphones covering his ear which made him deaf to surrounding noises. Unknown to him, multiple men were in the building, or outside of it, making their way towards him.

A small group of five men dressed in all black wearing black ski masks and holding silenced Assault Rifles made their way up a flight of stairs towards a specific floor of the building they were in. Outside the building, two men were on the roof dressed the same way with the same equipment. They slowly rappelled down the side of the building going from window to window. Eventually they reached the only window that had someone on the other side of it. The two men looked at eachother and nodded before pulling out hammers from the bags they had on their back.

Meanwhile, the men going up the stairs had reached the floor they needed to be on and kicked down the door to the floor. They exited the staircase and slowly walked out onto the floor, aiming their guns the whole time.

The two men outside pushed off the window, jumping off the building. They then threw the hammers at the window, causing it to shatter, sending glass all over the man behind the window, Heath. Heath immediately turned around and saw two men swinging towards him. He grabbed one of the hammers and watched as the two men jumped into his room and pulled Assault Rifles off their back. They aimed them at Heath who looked back and forth at each one. He threw the hammer at one and quickly tackled the other to the ground. The one he had, he punched across the face and then got up.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Heath muttered to himself. He pulled out his phone as he ran out of his office and out onto the floor. He looked down the hall to see the group of five coming towards him. Heath dialed a number and began to run in the opposite direction. The men began to slowly jog after him and another window broke in the room in front of Heath. He stopped in his tracks as he was cornered by six men. He held his hands up as the phone began to ring.

"Goodbye Heath Riggio." one of the men said. Heath turned around and was smacked across the face by the butt of a gun. He fell onto the ground and everything was blurry. His glasses had been knocked off and all he could see was a man stand over him, aiming a gun at Heath.

"Please-" Heath tried to get out but he felt something hit him in the chest. The men then quickly moved away from Heath's vision. "I've been shot." was all Heath said as he dropped the phone next to him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Alex sat at the island in his kitchen while Catherine stood opposite him. The two had just been staring at each other, Catherine seemed to be more filled with hate and anger while Alex was filled with remorse and sadness after realizing how he had treated her. Once the oven behind Catherine beeped she turned around and Alex just began to realize that she was wearing a very tight dress.

"Going somewhere?" he asked, trying to get her to talk to him.

"Why would you care?" she asked as she stood back up. She looked at her phone and then put it into her purse, not making eye contact with Alex. She then began to walk out of the kitchen and Alex stood up to follow her. "Once that beeps again you can take it. It's so you don't starve yourself. I've hid any dangerous item I could find but who knows what you are capable of. I'm going on my date, I'll check in on you later."

"Date…?" Alex asked as Catherine opened his front door and Jordan was standing outside, smiling with a single rose in hand. His eyes widened when he saw Alex behind Catherine and he cleared his throat.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Jordan said as Catherine stepped outside next to him. Alex looked back and forth at the two and shook his head.

"Nope. Nothing." He said before walking back to the kitchen.

"Let's go." Catherine said looking at Jordan and smiling. The two then walked away from Alex's house, Catherine looking back just once before getting into Jordan's car.

* * *

Carlos, Allen, and Tank had another small meeting. The three sat on the bench over looking the basketball courts. They had been whispering and keeping their conversation discrete. Unbeknownst to them Donny had been casually walking by, his ears more wide open than usual now due to the news his spy had gotten for him. As he was walking past the back of the bleachers he had heard some interesting things.

"The escape has to happen before next month. Some dudes coming in that want me dead, and I don't wanna be around for that." Tank told Carlos and Allen. "I know you two don't like me, but I can help you two get out of here."

"Don't worry. We will have a plan and set it off by then." Carlos said, calming his nerves. Donny smirked at hearing this and walked out from behind the bleachers. At the sight of him, the three became quiet and he acted as if he had heard nothing. He continued to walk and whistled while he did, his own plan forming in his head.

* * *

Heath's eyes shot open as he lied inside a bright white room. Three people were standing over him, staring down at him. They were talking but he couldn't hear what they were saying due to a ringing in his hear. A loud beeping noise was going off next to him and he saw it was to monitor his heart. Heath looked around and soon realized he was in the hospital. A doctor and nurse were talking to a woman in a police outfit. The two nodded and left the police officer in the hospital room with Heath.

"Welcome back Mr. Riggio. We thought you were a goner for a second." the woman said, pulling out a notepad and pencil.

"I thought I was a goner too." Heath said sitting up. He had bandages all over his chest and tubes going up and down his arms.

"My name is Emma Grimes. In case you haven't heard I'm the new Chief of police." Emma said. Heath looked her up and down, not recognizing her at all. She had black hair and her face was stone serious. She wore what every other police officer wore despite being the chief which confused Heath.

"Shouldn't someone else be interviewing me instead of the Chief?" Heath asked.

"I was interested in what happened." Emma said. Heath shrugged and laid his head back on the pillow.

"If it helps you I saw no faces and couldn't put out any voices. My vision was blurry and all I heard was a ringing in my ear." Heath said.

"Anyone that might have it out for you?" Emma asked. Heath's mind instantly went to Connor Fox, but he wasn't going to rat him. He wanted revenge for himself.

"Nope. Nobody." Heath said after a long pause. Emma raised an eyebrow, not buying the story at all but she could see she wasn't going to get anywhere with the injured man.

"We have people all over your office going over the walls, floor, windows. Anything they could've left a sign of themselves on." Emma said. "If we get any results we will contact you."

"Thanks for the help." Heath said with a nod.

"It's what I do." Emma said as she left the hotel room. She felt suspicious about the things Heath said and how quick he was to shoot down any chance of finding a suspect. She shrugged it off though, and began to go on with her day.

* * *

Colton opened his door and saw yet again another lying there. Instead of a bat he held a Sawed Off Shotgun this time. He looked around and grabbed the letter, almost crumpling it up at his touch. He ripped open the top of it and threw the envelope on the ground. He unrolled the paper then and looked at the contents of this letter.

"NO MORE WARNINGS. YOUR TIME IS UP." the top part of the letter said. Colon's eyes made it way down to the bottom of the paper where a picture of Heath, bleeding on his office floor was attached. A red arrow pointed at it and next to the arrow it read "JUST LIKE HIS."

"Heath?" Colton asked out loud. He quickly crumpled up the letter and threw it in his wastebasket and shook his head. He began to walk to his bedroom when the right wall to his shack caved in due to a large truck ramming into it. Colton went flying into the left wall, still holding the shotgun. The front door was kicked down and Colton fired a shot at the man coming in, killing him instantly.

"You want some?! Come and fucking get some!" Colton yelled out as he fired the gun at the driver of the truck.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Right after overhearing Carlos, Tank, and Allen, Donny was walking through courtyard keeping an eye out for a specific face. Eventually his eyes landed on the face of Robbie who was sitting on a bench. He was staring down everyone even if they weren't looking back. Donny walked over to him and Robbie instantly noticed the movement.

"What do you need now Officer?" Robbie asked as he looked away from Donny.

"It's not what I want. It's what you want." Donny said. Robbie didn't look back at him but his ears seemed to perk up at hearing this.

"I'm listening." Robbie said as he slid over on the bench. Donny sat down next to him and hunched over so he was looking at the ground.

"Overheard some good news. News we can use to our advantage." Donny said.

"Which is?" Robbie asked. Donny smirked and looked up for a split second.

"An escape." he said. Robbie's head snapped in Donny's direction and Donny just smiled. Robbie's eyes were wide and his mouth was wide and he then began to blink really fast.

"You're telling me an escape is happening?" Robbie asked, in a voice that seemed to eager. He then rolled his eyes and made an obnoxious laugh come out. He turned away from Donny and shook his head. "I can't tell you how many people have thought about escaping."

"These guys are serious Robbie. I know them, and I know they have the resources on the outside and inside." Donny said.

"Won't get anywhere without a plan." Robbie said.

"They have one okay. We need to get on this voyage out of here. I can't stand the thought that Maddog will be out of solitary confinement soon. He's gonna come right for us." Donny told Robbie. Robbie sighed and looked at Donny.

"We'll talk to the boys in charge but if we get busted, everyone will be thrown under the bus by me." Robbie said. "I ain't fuckin' up my chances in here." and with that Robbie stood up and walked away from Donny who watched him leave.

* * *

Emma, the Chief of Police, sat in her office inside the L.S.P.D. She was working on her computer, now curious about this Heath Riggio guy. Back at his office, her officers had found out he was researching about the deceased mayor Paul Madden on his computer. Who would want to know about a dead political figure anyway?

In doing her own research she was going over the case file for Paul Madden. His body was as flat as a pancake and honestly, it was one of the more disgusting things Emma had seen. They weren't able to trace back any cause of death except for the fall from the building but everyone assumed it was due to being extremely drunk. Going over it now though, the case read that Madden had bullet fragments inside of certain… pieces… of him. Why would he have bullet hole wounds.

"Coffee?" a young man asked and sat down in front of Emma's desk.

"No thanks Officer Hughes." Emma said as she continued to read the case report. Frank Hughes was one of the new members of the L.S.P.D. and he was the apprentice, of sorts, to Emma. He did errands for her and worked on smaller cases while she handled the bigger ones.

"Whatcha researching?" Frank asked.

"Just some old case that I wanted to remind myself about." Emma said. She stood up and grabbed her bag and keys and began to leave her office. "I have to go do something. I'll be back in a bit."

A few minutes later, Emma was at the construction site where Paul Madden's body was found. Instead of being in her usual police uniform she was now in a brown leather jacket and jeans. She was walking around the sight, looking for anything that was out of the ordinary. She saw the elevator for the building and walked over to it, seeing how it was somewhat stuck in the ground. Inside the elevator was a dried up puddle of blood and she rose an eyebrow at this.

"Bullet wounds. Pools of blood." Emma said to herself standing up. "What really went down here?" Emma saw a piece of fabric in the elevator with dried blood on it as well. She picked up the piece of cloth and pulled a small bag out from her purse. She put the cloth in there and then put that back in her purse.

"I guess I'll find out sooner or later." she told herself as she left the construction site.

* * *

Mitchell parked the car in front of his house and smiled. Alexa was next to him giggling like crazy. They had just gotten back from doing drink and it was getting pretty late. Mitchell took the keys out of the ignition and put them in his pocket.

"What do you think you are doing mister?" Alexa asked with smile and a slight slur to her words.

"I don't want you driving home like this. So I'll just call you a cab." Mitchell said, his words slurred as well.

"Or I could stay the night." Alexa said, placing a hand on Mitchell's arm. Mitchell looked at her and she smiled, causing him to smile. She then leaned in and began to kiss Mitchell and he didn't reject it. Soon the two were in the house, Alexa in Mitchell's arms still kissing. They somehow made their way to Mitchell's bedroom right as Alexa ripped off his shirt. Mitchell let her go and then slammed the door closed behind him.

* * *

Colton slowly made his way up a mountain that was a mile or two away from his house. After the walls had been destroyed he made a break for the open land and had a head start on his attackers. Looking back now though, they were gaining on him, since they had the advantage of four wheels and an engine. Colton reloaded his shotgun once making it to the top of the mountain and he looked down at the men dressed in black wearing ski masks.

"We don't want to kill you!" one of them shouted.

"Wish I could say the same!" Colton yelled back, firing his shotgun, hitting one of his attackers in the head. Colton then turned around and saw that it was a long way down. He looked back and saw a car gaining speed and heading in his direction. Colton took a deep breath and jumped into the air. At that same time the car went flying by him and a man had jumped out of it. The man grabbed Colton and the two continued to fly through the air, now tangled together. Once they hit the ground the two rolled down the side of the mountain, the car doing spins and twirls along the way too, damaging it a good amount.

While the two rolled down, a large rock hit Colton in the side of the head, immediately causing him to be cut open and start bleeding. The impact caused Colton a great deal of pain and he almost fainted from the impact. But due to the circumstances, that was something he couldn't let happen right now so he fought against it.

"Fuck off." Colton said to the man holding onto him. He had let go off his gun after he was caught and had his hands on the man's neck. The two men finally stopped rolling when they reached sand that had the ocean not too far from their location. The car landed a couple feet away from Colton and his attacker.

"I got him." the man said getting onto his knees and turning to the car. Colton quickly jumped up, grabbed the man's head, and snapped his neck. Colton's face was drenched in blood and he saw another man step out of the car while the one in front of him slumped over. Colton slowly stood up and raised his fists to the man approaching him.

"Oh stop it with the bullshit." a voice said behind Colton. He turned around to see a metal bat coming towards his face. It connected with his forehead and Colton fell backward, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Grab him and let's go. Quick before he wakes up." Colton tried to reach out at his attacker but he felt something cover his mouth and soon everything went black.

* * *

"Yo Alex you will not believe this shit!" Leo said storming into Alex's house. Leo heard the sound of a TV coming from the living room so he walked into that room only to see Catherine's roommate Emily sitting on the couch.

"Alex is sleeping upstairs." Emily said, turning her head away from the new TV on Alex's wall.

"Um, who are you?" Leo asked.

"Oh sorry. I'm a friend of Catherine's. She asked me to stop by and look after Alex in case something happened." Emily said.

"Leo." he told her. She smiled and nodded her head before standing up.

"I can go and get him if you want." Emily said.

"Yeah that's cool." Leo said, feeling a bit confused as to why Catherine would need her friend to be here. Emily walked away and upstairs leaving Leo downstairs. The front door to Alex's house opened and in walked Jordan and Catherine.

"Oh hey Leo." Catherine said, not seeming to be amused at all. Jordan on the other hand was all smiles.

"So uh, why exactly did we need to stop back here?" Jordan asked, shutting the door behind him.

"I needed to grab my things and talk to Emily." Catherine said. Jordan nodded while Catherine walked into the kitchen. Him and Leo stood there awkwardly quiet, staring at the ground.

Meanwhile, outside the house, multiple men wearing green slowly began to jump over the fences blocking off Alex's house from the street. They were coming from all angles, the front, sides, and back. It seemed as though Zione, Latavius, Elijah, and Deadshot Draymond had decided to bring an army with them. They slowly began to surround the house, all holding Carbine Rifles. Some men were evan able to get onto the decks that extended out of the second floor, and one was able to lockpick the door leading inside from the top floor.

As Emily walked up the stairs and got to the second floor, everything up there was dark. She went into Alex's room to see it was pitch black. She looked around, not seeing Alex in bed and became confused. She turned around about to leave when someone grabbed her hair and pulled her backward. A knife was pressed against her throat and her eyes went wide at the slight pain she could feel from the sharpness.

"Don't move or speak bitch or I'll slit yo fuckin' throat." one of the men in the Families said.

"Please don't kill me." Emily began to sob.

"Where the fuck is Alex?" the man asked. All of a sudden, a knife was shoved into the back of the man's neck. He dropped the knife he had against Emily and blood spurted out. The man dropped to his knees as the knife was pulled out and he dropped to the ground. Emily fell with the man and as she turned around Alex was on top of her, his hand against her mouth. He held a finger up to his lips, the Family members blood covering half of his face. Emily nodded showing she understood and Alex stripped the Family member of his Pistol .50. He slowly cocked it and held the knife under it.

"I'll be back, stay quiet." Alex whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Heath stepped out of the hospital and was a holding a bag full of his things that he had with him earlier that day. The doctors had nothing left to do for him except to give him medicine for the pain. Heath had to wear lots of bandages over the wound and make sure he didn't suffer any trauma to it.

He looked around and whistled, sticking one hand in his pocket and the other holding the bag. Heath then began to walk down the street. He swung the bag up and over his shoulder, as his watch went off signaling that it was now midnight.

"I'm so gonna kill you Connor Fox." Heath said to himself as he crossed the street. "Oh you think I don't know, but I know. Who else would want me dead?" He continued to walk, the people actually out at this hour looking at him as if he were crazy. Heath continued to walk and turned in a corner into an alleyway. Once he turned and no one could see him, tears started to stream down his face. He kept walking, though wanting to make sure no one could hear him.

"Where the fuck was Alex huh? Or Catherine? Even Leo wasn't there for me." Heath said to himself as he furiously threw his bag against one of the walls in the alley. "I need you bro. More now than ever. You better get out of that fucking prison Carlos." He put his back to the wall and slide down it, putting his face in his hands.

* * *

Alex opened the door and peeked outside of it. He made sure the door opened slowly so it didn't make any noises opening. He saw a gang member walking into the guest bedroom and Alex saw this as an opportunity. He quickly crossed the hall to the other bedroom and slowly shut the door behind him. Alex didn't realize it but three guys were in here not just one. He quickly kicked the one closest to him into the wall, making him hit his head hard. Alex then turned and threw his knife across the bedroom at the one farthest from him. The knife twirled in midair and then landed directly in the gang member's forehead like a bullseye. The man then dropped to his knees and fell forward, his head slamming into the ground sending the knife in further.

"What the fuck…" the last one said. Alex quickly pulled out the Pistol .50 he got from the first guy he killed and pressed it into the last gang member's chest. He covered the man's mouth and then fired the gun four times, causing the man to fall to the ground. He looked around and saw the first guy starting to stand up again. Alex shot him in the head without looking and then stepped over his body and left the guest bedroom with three dead bodies in there.

"Nobody tries to fuck with me. Not anymore." Alex said to himself as he walked towards the steps.

* * *

Sarah banged on Mitchell's front door over and over. She was growing restless, folding her arms every time she wasn't knocking and tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. She eventually reached into her purse and began to take out a set of keys. Sarah then proceeded to unlock the door and storm into her older brother's house.

"Mitchell Spruce you better be dead for not answering that door." Sarah said as she looked around the living room. Everything was completely untouched but she saw Mitchell's shirt lying on the floor outside his bedroom. She looked up and saw the door completely shut and decided to barge in, steaming with anger.

"Mitchell what the hell-oooo." Sarah said as she stormed in and then immediately turned her head away. Mitchell was in bed shirtless lying next to a shirtless Alexa who was cuddling against him.

"Sarah what the fuck are you doing?" Mitchell asked. Sarah continued to look away, her anger quickly being replaced with embarrassment.

"I was outside for a good thirty minutes, wanted to make sure you were okay. I see now you are much more than okay." Sarah said. Alexa was in shock as she began to realize who it was standing there.

"That's little Sarah?" Alexa asked in shock. Mitchell nodded his head and Alexa's mouth was wide open with shock. She sat up and reached her hand forward and Sarah looked over, hearing the movement but instantly looked away again. Sarah awkwardly bent down and moved forward to shake Alexa's hand and then she snapped back into standing position.

"Nice to see you again." Alexa said with a smile.

"Yeah you too. Look I'm gonna wait out here. Talk to me when you are decent." Sarah said. Mitchell nodded his head and Sarah quickly left the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She breathed heavily and then rubbed her eyes.

"That was fucking gross." Sarah said to herself, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

* * *

Alex took a deep breath and he looked up to see Maxine floating above the steps, staring down at him. Something was different this time, she seemed to be fading in color. She wasn't as bright like the past times Alex had seen her. She nodded at him and smiled and he felt as though he received a punch to the goat. He reached his hand out to touch her but that was one she fully disappeared.

"Maxine…" Alex said to himself. "She thinks I'm doing the right thing." He looked back towards the steps and continued to walk down them slowly, now wielding another knife, this one having a much larger blade than the last one he was using. As he walked down the stairs, he could see the situation downstairs before anyone else could see him.

Leo and Jordan were seated on the couch, men around them with guns to their heads. Catherine however was nowhere to be seen. Alex twirled the knife in his hand and then crouched down once he reached the first floor. He then put the knife into his mouth and held it there with his teeth. He started crawling up into the living room area on his hands and knees and waited behind a wall for the right moment to strike.

* * *

Emma sat in the lab at the police station while the forensics scientist stood at a machine, obviously tired but having to do this for the Chief. While waiting, Emma was looking on her phone at the local news, wanting to see what was going on besides the police side of things.

"So after this we are even right?" the forensic scientist asked. Emma looked up and raised an eyebrow. "You're ruining my sleep hours and you always say I owe you one."

"Oh yeah. We're good after this." Emma said, looking back down at her phone. There was something in the news about prison wars raging on and riots happening but she just rolled her eyes at this and put her phone away.

"I'm surprised the machine could even track the blood. It's so dried up you'd think nothing could come from it." the scientist said walking over to Emma with a piece of paper in hand.

"What does it say?" Emma asked standing up. She took the paper from the scientist and read over it while the scientist began to explain.

"Well the obvious things are listed first since that is what is mostly there. The rocks and dust from the sight. The type of fabric it is, and then of course it recognized your touch so it lists you on there. But eventually it dug deep enough to pick up an actual DNA sample from the blood stain." the scientist said.

"Alex Polk… thats whose blood this is." Emma said to herself. "I'll look him up in the police database in the morning. Thanks for this." Emma said as she walked out of the lab. The scientist just raised his hand and began to clean up while Emma walked out of the department, typing down the name onto a notepad in her phone.

"Alex Polk. Let's see what links you to Paul Madden." Emma said to herself as she walked to her car.

* * *

Alex watched as Leo looked at him in the reflection of the TV. Alex nodded and Leo gave a small nod back in return. Jordan on the other hand, wasn't as calm as Leo. He was sweating nervously, continuously rubbing his hands on his dress pants. A man was walking around in front of them, listing off commands.

"If either of you move or speak unless spoken to you will receive a bullet to the brain." Elijah read off of a slip of paper. He looked up and eyed up both men. "Where is Alex?"

"I don't know." Jordan said quietly, looking around at all the men. Leo continued to stay quiet and Elijah walked over to him and squatted down to meet him at eye level.

"How about you bitch?" Elijah asked. Leo looked him in the eyes and then smiled.

"Fuck you." Leo said. He quickly slammed his head into Elijah's and that is when Alex jumped out of his cover. He pulled the knife out of his mouth and threw it, sending it right into one of the gunmen's neck. The other one behind Leo turned and aimed his gun at Alex. Jordan quickly turned around and punched the man across the face. He jumped over the couch and Leo grabbed Elijah's gun and cocked it.

"You two okay?" Alex asked.

"Damn does that get your blood pumping." Jordan said looking back between the two. He could feel his hand pulsing and thumping after knocking out the guy. "Anyone else feeling light headed?" Jordan asked as he instantly collapsed over onto the couch. Alex picked up a pistol from the dead guy and cocked it, pulling out his other one as well.

"Leave him here, it's safer." Alex said. The two walked into the kitchen where Zione had a knife and his body pressed up against Catherine. The knife was at her throat and standing behind the two was Latavius and Deadshot Draymond. Both were aiming guns at Leo and Alex as the two walked in aiming guns at them.

"Well if it ain't the man of the hour." Zione said as he threw Catherine to the ground and pulled out a gun of his own. Latavius aimed his gun at Catherine now while Zione walked forward and put his gun up to Alex's chest.

"Fuck you guys." Alex spat out.

"Now that's not very nice." Zione said. "I demand a little more respect from you."

"You ain't gonna get it so just shut the fuck up." Leo said, looking over at Zione.

"Quiet you piece of shit." Zione said, pointing at Leo. He looked back at Alex and smiled. "You get to see the sight when I first walked in? You stopped me from having fun time with that little girly over there. Couldn't have fun with yours cause boss told me no. I'm the boss here though, and I wanted a little stress reliever."

Alex could feel himself burn up when Zione said that. Alex punched Zione across the face, causing Draymond to move his gun from Leo to Alex. Zione held his jaw and started to smile again.

"Don't." he told Draymond. Zione looked Alex up and down and grabbed the guns from out of his hands and threw them across the room. Draymond walked over to Leo and did the same thing, kicking it out of the kitchen.

"You know after that punch, I should make you watch as I use that bitch." Zione said. "But I have a heart so I may only you watch for a little, not the whole thing."

"It's funny that you said little." Catherine said, lifting herself up using the island. Zione looked at her, his eyes wide and he was no longer smiling.

"What the fuck did you just say you stupid whore?!" Zione asked, punching her across the face, knocking her back to the floor. At the sight of this Alex pulled a knife out of his back pocket and slammed it into Zione's stomach. Zione turned his head back around, his eyes still wide. Alex held the knife in his stomach and then pulled it upward, slowly ripping the skin of Zione's stomach.

"Jesus christ." Draymond said, as Alex stared Zione in the eyes as he did this. Zione could feel a load of blood quickly flush out of him.

"Run." Zione simply said. Draymond didn't think twice as he sprinted out of the house, Elijah and the one man he had left following him. As Latavius started to run Alex attempted to go after him but Zione pulled him in for a bear hug with the strength he had left, and that happened to be a lot. He held Alex there as Latavius began to get away. "Stuck now." Zione said, as he squeezed Alex causing him to drop the knife. Alex thought on his feet and bit down on Zione's neck, pushing his teeth into the skin hard. He quickly yanked his head back, ripping off the skin of Zione's neck and puncturing his jugular vein.

Blood began to squirt all over Alex's face and beard and Zione was forced to let go of him. His feeling of strength was replaced with pain and he dropped to his knees. Alex spit out the chunk of skin in between his teeth and then ran after Latavius who was outside at Alex's fence. Leo went over to Catherine and helped to her feet as the two watched Alex storming back to the house, with Latavius in his hands.

"You thought you could get away huh?" Alex asked as he punched Latavius across the face. Latavius fell to his knees and he looked up at Alex, terror filling his eyes.

"Let's talk this out Alex, c'mon." Latavius begged. Alex raised an eyebrow and began to laugh,

"You hear that guys he wants to talk." Alex said to Catherine and Leo who stood their in awe. "Let's talk!" Alex yelled out. He grabbed Latavius by the back of his collar and dragged him to a door that was underneath the steps. Latavius tried to resist, which made him look as if he was a ragdoll, being pulled around.

"You first!" Alex yelled. He opened the door and threw Latavius into the room, a loud banging noise being heard afterward. Alex followed Latavius into the room as Catherine and Leo slowly walked over to the door and saw a small set of stairs leading down to a basement.

"Let's fucking talk." Alex said as he pulled out duct tape, and pulled a chair up to Latavius.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Carlos, Tank, and Allen met in a far area of the prison courtyard. There were huddled together, as Carlos handed each a sketch on the prison yard. Arrows were drawn all over the paper along with stick figures to represent themselves. Tank stared at it, raising an eyebrow. He couldn't help but let out a small laugh and Carlos shot him a look.

"Something funny?" Carlos asked.

"Nah nah. Not at all man." Tank said, with a huge grin on his face. Carlos rolled his eyes and Allen kept lookout.

"Alright so there is one way out of here that I've noticed. A manhole in the ground right beneath a watch tower. The problem is getting out of our cells. We can't do that without causing too much of a scene or making too much noise." Carlos said. Allen looked down at the paper, giving Donny and Robbie a chance to walk over to the three unnoticed.

"I'm tellin' you man Maddog would be useful for this stuff." Tank said.

"Well well well. Hello there gentlemen." Robbie said as he walked up to the three, quickly licking his top row of teeth and placing his hands in his pockets. Donny stood behind him, eyeing up Tank.

"What do you two want?" Allen spat out.

"We want in on your little vacation out of here." Robbie said.

"Fuck off." Carlos said.

"Oh really? Well I guess me and Donny can go and tell his security friend what we know. His security friend that can do anything for him in this prison. Anything!" Robbie said, with a sly grin.

"We don't need no help. Take your cracker asses out of here and go jerk each other or somethin'." Tank said as he balled his hands up into fist.

"Now that isn't very nice." Donny said. "Look you guys can get more years added to your sentence fine by me."

"You wouldn't." Allen said.

"Try me." Robbie shot back. The two groups had a stare down until finally Carlos broke.

"Fine!" he yelled at them. "But I'm in charge! Got it? No one does anything without me knowing. And we are gonna need your security friend." Carlos said. "Now don't tell anyone else." The three walked away and Carlos looked back at Tank and Allen who were right behind him.

"We're gonna need Donny." Allen said.

"I'll think of a way to get Robbie out of it don't worry." Carlos said.

"Maddog can take him out." Tank added in. "Or me. I'd love to do that."

"Listen. I don't know how the fuck people keep finding out. But once we are out, all of us are going our separate ways. I don't care if you are my friend or not. I'm going to see my Sarah no matter what happens to the rest of you." Carlos said.

"You good C, I'm changing my life around when I get out of here. You ain't never gonna hear from me again." Tank said as he raised his hands and backed away from the two. Allen turned to Carlos and looked at the ground.

"Can you get me to family when we get out? After that I'm out of your hair." Allen said.

"Of course man. Don't worry." Carlos said, slapping his arm. The two split apart while Donny and Robbie stood there watching them. Robbie slapped his hand down on Donny's shoulder and squeezed it.

"I won't hesitate to throw you all under the bus. If one things goes wrong, I'm not being dragged down. Just know that pretty." Robbie said. With that he patted Donny's back and walked away, leaving Donny speechless.

* * *

"Men, I know that I sent you out on a mission last night and I'm sorry I underestimated my target. But this shit is different. I've planned for this. We takin' over this bitch and running the city." Reg said as he looked over an army of Family gang members. Leading the army was Deadshot Draymond and Elijah, who survived Alex's massacre the night before.

"No one is expecting this, so let's hit 'em hard and from all over." Reg said.

"Let's move out men!" Elijah shouted as he grabbed a Sawed-Off Shotgun. The gang members began to talk amongst themselves as they grabbed supplies from all over the warehouse. Weapons, ammo clips, grenades, anything that could be a weapon for them.

"I've been planning this for a while now. Building up our ranks. That bitch Alex almost fucked me over with all his attacks but not today. Once City Hall is mine, his bitch ass is gonna get fucked hard." Reg said as he held a phone up to his ear.

"I have faith in you my brotha. That's why I left you in charge. But before you kill him, I want to see him beg for life." a mysterious voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Sure thing bro." Reg said as he hung up the phone. He grabbed his revolver and placed it in the holster on his belt. He slapped Draymond on the back and walked over to a motorcycle, sitting on it and revving the engine. "There's no one to stop us! Now let's rise from the ashes people think we are and take this city for our own!" This caused the gang to roar in applause and begin to fill the trucks and cars that they had in front of the warehouse.

Reg took off on his motorcycle, heading for City Hall as the convoy of vehicles followed behind him with Elijah and Draymond rounding out the back on motorcycles of their own.

* * *

"I'm glad to see you're okay." Jordan said as he shook Heath's hand and smiled at him. Heath just smiled and couldn't help but smile back.

"It was scary." Heath said as the two began to walk up the large steps leading to the City Hall building.

"Well I'll stay with you from all times now. Don't want to see a good friend go down like that." Jordan said, patting Heath's back lightly. Heath again smiled as the two reached to the doors of the building and Connor was standing there along with some police officers. The police Chief Emma Grimes stepped forward with her sidekick Frank Hughes right behind her.

"Hello candidates, me and my partner are going to be with you to make sure everything runs smoothly." Emma said looking at Jordan and Connor.

"Really? Security? It's not like either of us have any enemies yet." Connor said as Emma and Frank walked into the building. Connor was next and Heath burned a hole into the back of his head with the stare he was giving him. Heath and Jordan walked in after Connor though and they began a tour of the building.

"Make sure to stay in contact." Emma said into a radio that she had attached to her belt.

"You got it Chief." one of her men outside replied. "Hey, what are yo-" the man began to say but was cut off by a gunshot. Emma looked over at Frank who was staring at her. The two both grabbed their guns off their belts and looked towards the entrance.

"Stay with th-" Emma began to say but was cut off by the rapid firing of a gun. Reg appeared in the doorway as his men dragged in the cops from out front, half of them already dead outside.

"Into the back room!" Jordan whispered as he realized they had yet to be seen. He and Heath quickly opened the large door that led to where the Mayor's office was located. Connor followed them along with Emma and Frank who kept their guns out and at the ready.

"I want this building emptied and the key to the city left for me! This is my home now bitches!" Reg yelled out. The assistant behind the desk started to run to where Jordan and the others were but was immediately gunned down by Reg, causing blood to spurt out from all over her body.

"We can't get trapped." Jordan said to himself.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Connor said as Reg's men began to spread throughout the building.

"Those are gang colors boss." Frank said.

"The Families." Emma said nodding her head.

"We have no way out." Heath said. The five kneeled by the door, staring out the glass walls that were around the door. Reg had the cops on their knees lined up along with other hostages he could find spread throughout the building.

"I want the candidates!" Reg yelled. He pulled out his revolver and shot one of the cops in the head, causing a random woman to start screaming and crying as the man's head had a huge hole in it now.

* * *

Alex kicked Latavius' chair over, causing him to bang his head on the ground. Latavius had a black eye and was bleeding from his nose and mouth. Alex's knuckles were bleeding as well from punching him so much. Catherine and Leo were upstairs in Alex's living room both sleeping. Emily had also stayed the night and was sleeping as well. The three were forced to clean out the bodies, Leo knowing a guy who could get rid of them.

"Dog we can talk this out man I promise. We were bros, remember?" Latavius asked.

"So bros let their bros girl get shot right in front of them and does nothing to stop it?" Alex asked.

"I would be dead if I had gotten in Reg's way." Latavius said as he stared up at Alex. Alex wiped his mouth with his wrist and walked over to Latavius. He squatted down next to his head and looked down at him, the blood from his first kill and Zione now dried on his face and in his beard.

"You're as good as dead." Alex said. He pulled out a rag and put it over Latavius' face. Alex then picked up a gallon of gas and took off the cap. He began to pour it onto Latavius' rag covered face, causing him to flail around. The sound of gagging could be heard but that didn't stop Alex.

Eventually he did stop though, not wanting to kill LAtavius right away. He put the gallon down and pulled the rag off of his face. Latavius gasped for air and his eyes went wide, jumping around all over the room.

"Please don't kill me man please." Latavius begged. Alex put the gasoline on a table full of equipment he had in his basement. After what Latavius said, Alex looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you Latavius. I'm just going to hurt you. Really. Really. Badly." Alex said as he grabbed a large wrench off of the table. Both of his hands wrapped around the handle as he used his foot to lift the chair back up. Latavius hung his head, staring at the ground. He looked up and saw Alex holding the large wrench as if it were a bat.

"Please don't…" Latavius begged him. Alex just simply shook his head and swung the bat, connecting with Latavius' right knee. He screamed out in pain and began to cry, while a large crack noise was heard at the same time Alex connected with his knee. Alex immediately swung it again, connecting with his left arm.

"You fucker…" Latavius said as he couldn't help but cry from the pain. Alex just shrugged it off and slammed the wrench into Latavius' other knee before throwing the wrench across the basement.

"Alex… I… know what… you are going through…" Latavius said in between deep breaths. Alex just started laughing like a mad man after hearing this.

"You know what I'm going through? Really? That's bullshit Latavius and you know it. What I'm doing is teaching you a lesson. I'm showing you what I'm going through. All that pain you feel is the pain in my heart. The wanting of death but not being able to have it, only more pain. That's why I'm giving you." Alex said as grabbed a pair of pliers. He pushed Latavius' head back and held his mouth open by sticking the pliers in there. He clamped them onto one of Latavius' front teeth and began to wiggle and pull with all his strength.

Catherine slowly and quietly walked down the steps to see the sight and it reminded her of the time Mitchell had tortured Colton. Those two were now good friends so maybe she could stop this? But with the way Alex was now, no one could go against what he said without being hurt by him. She watched as Alex yanked his arm back, and a spurt of blood came flying out of Latavius' mouth followed by a scream.

"I'll make sure the tooth fairy sees you tonight." Alex said as he threw the tooth onto the ground.

"Alex can I have a word with you?" Catherine asked, wanting him to stop for a bit.

"I'll be right there." Alex said as he stared at Latavius who sat there with even more blood gushing out of his mouth now. Alex threw the pliers onto the table and walked up the stairs, closing the door to the basement.

"What are you doing?" Catherine asked Alex as soon as he was in front of her. Alex didn't know how to respond and just stared at Catherine's face, noticing a bruise forming underneath her right eye from the punch Zione gave her.

"I'm sorry." was all he could say.

"Look, you saved me. You came to my rescue so thank you for that. But don't you think that this is a little too far?" Catherine asked.

"They hurt you!" Alex blurted out. "They hurt you Catherine." Alex said as he put a hand on her face and rubbed the bruise with his thumb. "They could've done worse than this. They could've hurt Leo, or Jordan, or Emily." he was fighting back tears now. "They killed Maxine and look at what that did to me. Imagine if I lost you or Leo. I couldn't keep going."

"No one will hurt us anymore Alex. We have each other to make sure of that." Catherine said. Alex couldn't help it and broke down in front of Catherine, who brought him for a hug and rubbed the back of his head. "It's okay Alex, I promise."

* * *

"So what's going on little sis?" Mitchell asked as he walked out of his bedroom. He was putting on a shirt and had a pair of sweatpants on as well. Sarah was making herself a cup of coffee when she looked back and smiled at Mitchell.

"Finally away from your lady friend I see." Sarah said. She turned around and leaned against the counter in front of her.

"Did you need something?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah your help of course." Sarah said as she took a sip from the mug she had in her hand.

"My help with what?" Mitchell asked as he sat down in a swivel chair in front of Sarah. Sarah rolled her eyes and put down the mug.

"All that has been going on! Alex is freaking out, going totally insane. Ever since Maxine passed he hasn't been the same. Heath was attacked in his office the other day. He isn't dead thankfully but he has a new scar on his chest to show off. We need you Mitchell, you're the smartest one out of all of us and that is saying something." she explained.

"Look Sarah, that's sweet and all. But I can't give a shit right now. The violence, I'm done with it. You guys are adults, I trust you can solve your own problems." Mitchell said.

"Come on, we are your family!" Sarah said. Mitchell sighed and shook his head. He rubbed his face with both hands and then brushed his hair back.

"Look I was waiting for the right time to tell you this but I guess it is now or never." Mitchell said.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"It's about me and Alexa." Mitchell began.

"She isn't pregnant already is she?" Sarah asked.

"Fuck no. Shut up. Look, I'm leaving Los Santos. Me and Alexa are getting away from our old lives, together. We are gonna move to Vice City, maybe. Could go to Liberty City even or just travel the world. The point is, I'm leaving sis. I won't be here to help you guys like you need me to and I'm sorry. But it's about time I grow up and move on with my life as well." Mitchell said. Sarah just stared at him in disbelief. Mitchell again sighed and got up and went back to his room, leaving a shocked Sarah to just stand there.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"We have to be smart about this." Jordan said as the group of five moved out of sight. They huddled in one of the corners of the office. Connor looked around and thought he saw something on the other side of the room but kept it to himself. The whole time, Heath had been eyeing up Connor, trying to pinpoint any distinct weak points on the political but strangely muscular man.

"What if one of us is a distraction for the others." Frank piped in. Emma instantly shot him a look and he shrugged at her.

"That isn't smart kid. Unless you want to die." Connor said as he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. He dialed a number and brought the phone to his ear. He stayed quiet for a moment and then hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. "They have the building surrounded. Those men didn't just wing this. It has been planned for a while."

"Fuck. What are we going to do?" Jordan asked as he poked his head out and saw how Reg was walking around the hostages, now holding a crowbar instead of the Assault Rifle he had earlier.

"I'm gonna give myself up. You guys need to find a way out and get help." Frank said as he stood up.

"Are you fucking stupid?" Emma asked and yelled at the same time. Frank shrugged again and he dropped his gun next to Jordan, who grabbed it immediately.

"I can cross this off my bucket list." Frank said as he looked back at the group. He pushed open the door and raised his hands immediately.

"Another hostage!" Reg yelled out, raising his arms in the air. All Emma and the others heard on the other end was the sound of running footsteps and someone grunting in pain. Blood splatter splashed the windows around the door and Emma put a hand over her mouth. Connor looked across the room again.

"I think I see something. I'm gonna investigate and tell you guys what's up." Connor said. He crouch walked across the room, the blood covering him and reached the otherside. He pushed something on the wall that started to open and Jordan looked at Heath.

"I'll go with him." Heath said. Jordan nodded and Heath quickly crouched walked across the room and went into the secret room Connor had entered.

* * *

Heath walked into the secret room Connor had found and saw him standing there, adjusting his suit. He looked back at Heath and just smirked at him before fixing his collar. Heath balled his hands up into fist and could feel a strange pain from where the bullet had struck him before. He knew this douche was responsible for it but had no proof.

"Sent to play babysitter?" Connor asked.

"How did you know about this room?" Heath asked. Connor was shocked at the sudden demanding voice Heath had but he didn't let it show. He continued to smirk and looked around. It was an empty room with just the secret door leading to it. Four buttons stood out on each wall however, but neither knew what they led to.

"A keen eye." Connor said as he walked up to each wall and looked it up and down. Heath just rolled his eyes and looked back through the secret door before closing it. Connor looked back and raised an eyebrow.

"I know what you did." Heath said. Connor just laughed and shook his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Connor said. His head was slammed into the wall right after that and his vision went blurry. He dropped to his knees and grabbed his head, looking back at Heath who was seething with anger. Connor looked back at him and swung, knocking the glasses off of Heath's face. Heath stumbled back and Connor tackled him to the ground, causing Heath's head to smack against the concrete floor.

"Fuck you…" Heath said as Connor punched him across the face.

"You're delusional kid!" Connor told him, punching him again. Heath thought he heard his jaw crack or maybe Connor had knocked a couple teeth loose. Either way, Heath knew this was a fight he couldn't win by himself, but he didn't want to look like a wimp either.

"Kill me already! Do it!" Heath said as he kicked his legs around and punched Connor across the face. Connor resisted the urge to punch him again and stood up. He brushed off his suit and rubbed his head.

"Stupid little twat." Connor said as he walked away from Heath. Heath picked himself up on his elbows and stared at Connor who went back to inspecting the walls. "If I wanted you dead, that'd be done already."

* * *

"Shit they're coming." Jordan said as he looked out what was left to see from of the window. He looked back at Emma and then looked around the room. He then looked at the desk and sighed.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Hide under the desk. They'll take me out there and you hide in a different room." Jordan said as he pushed her to the desk. She didn't have enough time to resist as the door was kicked open and Reg walked in with two men behind him.

"Mr. Ferris. It is an honor." Reg said as he stood there. Jordan walked up to him and stared him down. Reg chuckled and looked back at his two men. He then quickly swung the crowbar into Jordan's stomach and Jordan bent over, clutching his stomach. Reg then grabbed him by his hair and began to take him out of the mayor's office, his two lap dogs following him. Emma quickly stood up and ran out of the room, going into the closest available door. Inside there was a huge room filled with desks. Phones and computers were on each desk and she knew that this is where the majority of things went down in the building.

Reg walked back to the mayor's office and looked around, seeing no one else was left there. He went behind the desk and flopped down into the chair, putting his revolver and crowbar on the desk. He put his hands behind his head as a few of his men walked into the room and stood guard.

"The city is ours boys." Reg said.

* * *

Connor and Heath pressed one of the buttons, but nothing happened. They looked at each other and watched as the button slowly slid back out. Everytime Heath looked at Connor though he just wanted to punch him again, but knew he couldn't or he would never get out of here.

"We are so stupid." Connor said as he walked around the room and pushed the buttons in. Each one made a clicking noise and eventually the wall in front of Heath had another secret door that slowly slid open.

"Why did the ex-mayor have a secret room with secret doors?" Heath asked himself out loud. Connor walked up behind him and just shook his head.

"Guess we'll never know since you and your friends killed him." Connor said. Heath raised an eyebrow and his eyes went wide.

"What are you talking about?" Heath asked, not turning around. Connor placed a hand on Heath's shoulder and he could feel the smug grin that was forming on Connor's face behind him.

"I know a lot of things." Connor said as he turned Heath around.

"How?" Heath asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Connor said. He swung at Heath who ducked it and then turned around, running outside. He looked to his right and left and saw he would have to jump a fence either way. As he started running again, Connor grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back towards him. He threw Heath into the brick wall of City Hall and then punched him across the face. The strength of the punch caused Heath's face to slam into the wall, knocking him out. Connor caught him before he fell to the ground and then threw him over his shoulder.

"Let's go on a trip buddy." Connor said as he carried Heath away.

* * *

Reg sat at his desk while his men carried in Jordan and pushed him down onto his knees. Next they carried in Frank who was bleeding from his head and had a black eye. It was so badly injured he could barely see out of it. Reg smiled at their arrival and leaned forward onto what was now his desk. Jordan and Frank looked up at him and he shook his head.

"You men are brave, I'll give you that. Walking into the face of danger. Wow." Reg said with sarcasm obvious in his voice. He chuckled to himself and then stood up. "I wish I had courage like that though. I really do. You see my courage is limited. My bravery is limited. I do what I'm told most of the time. You think I thought this plan up all myself? Well you dumba than me if you gon' think that."

"Go to hell." Frank spat out. He was hit in the face with the butt of a gun again and he fell forward, lying there. Reg stared down at him and then cleared his throat.

"As I was saying. I ain't never worked by myself. Shit's scary. I know you guys ain't working alone. That's plane stupid. So let's strike a deal. Tell me where the others are, and I will spare you. You walk away freely. I want the chief of police that's all. Well, sleepy head over here can walk freely. You Mr. Ferris are very special. The head honcho wants to see you." Reg explained.

"Please don't hurt me." Jordan said as Frank began to lift himself up again. Reg shook his head yet again and now sat on the desk.

"My first boss. Man was he a hard ass. Do this. Do that. Give me this. Give me that. That nigga even stole my girl. Was with her for what? Two years? She just up and left me for that fucking dumb ass nigga. Now where he at? Death row that's where." Reg said, recounting the memories to himself.

"No one gives a fuck! Just shut up!" Frank shouted at him. He could sense the swing coming again and this time dodged it. He grabbed the gun as it reached where his face would be and pulled on it. The gang member fell to the ground and Frank stood up, but was instantly sent back down to the ground when Elijah hit him in the side of the face with his gun. Frank's left side of the face continued to get more injured with every move he made. The gun was grabbed from his hand and Reg stood up, in front of the two kneeling men now.

"Things are different now. I run a strict agenda. No more white mediocre hood rats. I ain't gettin' fucked ova no more. My old boss nearly killed me for what he did to me. Stupid fucking Alex Polk." Reg said. Jordan's eyes widened when he heard the name but he was looking at the floor so Reg couldn't tell.

"He should've killed you." Frank said with a laugh. Reg looked over at him and pulled brass knuckles out of his hoodie pocket. He slid them on and then punched Frank on the left side of his face, causing a blood vessel in his eye to pop so it became red.

"As I was saying." Reg said as he waved his hand, causing Frank's blood to splatter onto Jordan's face. "That white shithead almost got me killed. Not no more. He dead sooner or later. My boss now wants to make sure of it. And as for my old one, he doesn't know I'm the one who sold him out to the cops. I didn't give myself up or nothin' just called anonymously. I ain't that dumb. Well actually maybe he knows, but that nigga gonna die so what's it matta right?"

"Nice story." Jordan said, not looking up.

"Thanks Mr. Ferris." Reg said. One of his men handed him a bottle of whisky and Reg held it up to the sky with a smile. "This one goes out to you. Soon to be resting in pieces to our old leader. Rest In Peace Maddog."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Alex pulled up a chair and set it down across from Latavius. He then dropped a plate of food at Latavius' feet and sat in the empty chair, staring at him. He unhooked Latavius' hands and then leaned back. Latavius looked up at him, his face bruised and battered. Dry blood surrounded his mouth and his pants were bloody due to the wrench hits Alex gave him. Alex raised an eyebrow and Latavius grabbed the plate. When he opened his mouth, Alex saw where his tooth used to be and a chill went down his spine.

"What do you want?" Latavius asked, now with a sort of lisp to his words. Alex sighed and folded his hands into his lap. He looked around and nibbled on his lower lip, thinking of the words to say.

"We can forget all this happened. I want to offer you a deal." Alex said. He knew Catherine was watching him, listening in at the top of the stairs.

"How am I supposed to forget this happened? What you did to me!" Latavius said, his lisp obvious when he said words with the letter 's' in them.

"Don't forget you played a part in this too. We may have been friends in the past, but shit changes. You killed her… You practically pulled the trigger with what you helped do. Be lucky I'm letting you off this easy." Alex said as he stood up now. Latavius stared up at him, his eyes wide now.

"You definitely ain't the same kid I used to run with back in the day." Latavius said as he looked down at the ground.

* * *

 _"Fuck man that was a close one." Latavius said as he ran out of the warehouse belonging to the Ballas. Right behind him were Alex and Elijah, both out of breath and holding pistols. They looked back and saw Ballas still searching for them and Latavius slapped them both on the shoulder._

 _"Everyone get the stuff?" he asked, taking off the backpack he had on. The other two did the same and Alex sighed and threw his to the ground._

 _"What's wrong A?" Elijah asked, looking over at him._

 _"My bag had a hole in it. Everything I got fell." Alex said as he threw his pistol on the ground and began to scratch his neck. His skin was milk white and he had large bags underneath his eyes at this point in time._

 _"Haha, you gone get yo shit wrecked kid." Elijah said as he zipped his bag back up and threw it over his shoulder. He walked off to their black van, waiting for them down the block. Latavius stared at Elijah and then looked back at Alex._

 _"Here bro, take mine." Latavius said, handing him in the bag. Alex's eyes shot wide open and he shook his head._

 _"I can't do that man you already got two strikes. Imagine how Reg will react if you get a third. I can't." Alex said as he put his hands up and stopped Latavius. Latavius just slapped his hands away and pushed the bag full of drugs into Alex's chest._

 _"I'll live. And you can thank me later." Latavius said as he pointed at Alex and walked to the van._

* * *

"Things change." Alex said as Latavius shook his head.

"I guess they do." Latavius said, still not looking at Alex. Alex walked over to the stairs and began to go up them but stopped halfway.

"When we discuss this deal, I'm gonna make sure you get out of this life. I lost my cool I can admit that. But what happened to you, I'm not sorry for that. You asked for it just by being involved in her death. And… you fucked with my family." Alex said. He then left Latavius in the basement and shut the door and locked it.

* * *

Sarah and Catherine were on their way out of the city, headed towards the prison right in the middle of Blaine County and Los Santos. Catherine was in a different car though, a large black pickup truck. Sarah was in a faster car, a Bravado Gauntlet. She parked her car further away from the prison, at the bottom of a mountain that overlooked the prison. Catherine parked hers right next to a running train track that was outside the prison and where Carlos was set to escape to.

"It's set." Catherine said into a walkie talkie.

"Same here." Sarah said. The two began to walk toward the main road where Emily was waiting for them in her own personal car. The two got in and they drove away from the sight, knowing no one would touch the cars.

"It's coming up." Sarah said.

"You guys are crazy for attempting this." Emily said, shaking her head.

"And you're crazy for joining us." Catherine said, smiling at her. Emily smiled back and again shook her head.

"Yeah I guess I am." she said as she pushed her foot down on the gas.

* * *

Leo woke up and felt a large amount of pressure on his right arm. He looked over and smiled seeing Alicia, sleeping soundly right next to him. He kissed her on the cheek and slowly removes his arm from between her and the bed. He got up and threw on some clothes, grabbed his phone, and headed out for the day.

As he walked down the street, he checked his phone and saw a text from Sarah. "Grab a random car." He put his phone in his pocket and shook his head. He continued walking and mumbled some things to himself.

"Why the brotha gotta steal the car?" he asked himself and turned the corner. He saw a parking lot full of nice, good looking, fast cars. He casually walked into the parking lot and pulled a small paper clip that he had in a straight line. He looked around and then bent down next to the first car he saw.

"Gotta get this shit done quick." he said to himself. He heard a click and popped open the door. He quickly got into the driver seat and felt himself sink into the leather.

"God damn these white people cars are nice." Leo said to himself. He opened up the glove compartment and threw the stuff inside around. He slammed that shut and then pulled down the visor. A keyring with one key on it fell down and Leo caught it at the last moment. Out of nowhere, the car's alarm started to go off and Leo threw the keys up into the air.

"The fuck?" Leo asked himself. He quickly picked the keys up off the floor and put them in the ignition. He started the car, backed out of the parking spot, and drove off, looking behind him every few seconds. He made a quick turn and realized… no one was behind him. No cops were after him. He smiled to himself and let out a cheer of happiness as he sped down the highway heading for Bolingbroke Penitentiary.

* * *

"Come on man! Listen to me! Doing this won't be a mistake." Tank begged Carlos as the two walked on the edge of the courtyard. Carlos continued to shake his head but Tank wouldn't give up.

"If you can let in fools like Donny and Robbie, what does it matter letting in Maddog!" Tank said. Carlos quickly turned to face him and Tank stopped walking.

"I was forced to let them in." Carlos said. "My back was against the wall with a knife at my throat practically. I'm not going to let in some wanna be El Chapo though."

"Wanna be El.. Listen man, he can take care of those two. Once we out, he can cut them out of the picture for good. He knows people." Tank said.

"And you don't think Donny doesn't know people. The old mayor was his uncle. We kill him and we'll be dead in days." Carlos said.

"Not with Maddog having our back. Please man just trust me." Tank said. Carlos stared at him for a while. Tank wasn't sure if Carlos had fallen asleep with his eyes open or not but that was answered as soon as the thought popped into his head.

"Fine! Fine. But don't let any other people of Maddog's gang know. No one else is coming. That's it. And I run this show! Not him." Carlosa said. A huge smile appeared on Tank's face and he actually hugged Carlos.

"Thanks C, you won't regret this." Tank said, as he walked off. Allen instantly took the spot where Tank was standing, looking back at him.

"What was that about?" Allen asked. Carlos sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Maddog's in on the escape." Carlos said. Allen was in complete shock, his mouth hanging wide open and his eyes wide.

"Why the fuck would you do that?! Are you insane?!" Allen yelled at him.

"I have a plan amigo. Do not worry. That puto will be taken care of. We can use Robbie to our advantage this way." Carlos said as he looked out at the courtyard. Allen looked with him.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked.

"As soon as we are in the clear, we give Robbie a signal. He pulls out a shiv and shanks Maddog. Tank then takes out Robbie. Donny takes out Tank. We take down Donny. Then we split. Chain of events, and it all starts with Robbie." Carlos said with a wicked smile. Allen smiled as well and the two then went on like any other normal prison day.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"Alex and Catherine. You two are going to be on the hill. Mitchell can provide you two with snipers. Don't kill anyone, just… stop them from stopping Carlos." Sarah said as they all sat around a table.

"Sorta sounds like killing." Alex said with a smirk. Sarah waved him off and continued to go over their plan.

"I'm going to be on the hill as well but away from you goes, looking out and keeping all of you updated. Mitchell, Leo, you two are going to be in the pickup truck. The two of you will wait for Carlos to appear and once he is in your car, you guys are gone." Sarah said. "You'll have to drive it to the other side of the prison since that is where their exit will be. Carlos let me know that they will be underground for most of the escape which is good."

"That it?" Leo asked.

"Pending any screw ups, I assume so." Mitchell said. Everyone stood up and spread out, beginning to prepare. Catherine and Mitchell walked up to Sarah, who looked back and forth between both of them.

"Emily isn't doing it anymore. Something happened at the hospital and she said she'd get out too late to help." Catherine said. Sarah nodded and Catherine walked away. She then turned her attention to Mitchell who was stroking his beard.

"I don't know how you did it." Mitchell said.

"Did what?" Sarah asked.

"Got me to do this." Mitchell said.

"You aren't shooting anyone. All you are doing is helping the love of my life to escape from prison." Sarah said as she flashed a quick smile.

"Because that is the most simple task in the world." Mitchell said. Sarah began to walk outside of Mitchell's house to her car and he followed her.

"Is there something you need?" Sarah asked.

"I'm sorry for bursting such a big bubble so quickly. I just wanted you to be the first to know I can't stay here anymore." Mitchell said. Sarah looked away and shook her head. When she didn't say anything Mitchell sighed and walked back inside.

Leo passed by him and Mitchell grabbed his arm. Leo looked up at him and Mitchell had a confused look on his face.

"Where the hell are Colton and Heath?" Mitchell asked. Leo seemed to realize the same thing and began to think back to the last time he saw either of them.

"I… fuck man, I don't fuckin' know." Leo said. He walked away from Mitchell who pulled out his phone and called Colton's number.

"I'm sorry, but Colton is a bit busy at the moment. Call back another time." was what the voicemail said. It was a female voice Mitchell had never heard before and he looked down at his phone confused.

* * *

"What the fuck is going on?" Donny yelled out to Carlos who was sitting on the bleachers watching the basketball game. Robbie was right behind him and Carlos didn't seem to know what they were talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Carlos asked. Donny got right up into his face and Robbie stepped back a bit.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Maddog, getting in on our… deal." Donny said. Carlos stood up now and was nose to nose with Donny. Prisoners were beginning to look in their direction and Robbie smiled nervously.

"Now boys, why don't we uh… why don't we keep this civil. Don't wanna get ourselves noticed the day of now do we." Robbie said as he licked his top row of teeth real quickly. He looked around and felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face.

"It's my… deal. So why don't you keep your mouth shut. I'll do as I please." Carlos said, as he sat back down. Donny continued to stare at him before he finally backed down. "Besides, Robbie knows the plan already."

"Plan?" Donny asked, looking back at Robbie who winked at him. At that moment, Tank and Maddog made their way over. Maddog was all smiles as he slapped Carlos on the back and looked at Robbie and Donny.

"It seems soon we will all be free men." Maddog said, making sure no one could hear. "I want you to know, no hard feelings. As soon as we are beyond those walls, I don't know you people. Any of you." he said looking at Tank who nodded.

"Yeah and as soon as we are beyond those gates, y'all better watch your backs." Donny said as he stormed off. Everyone watched him walk away as Robbie smiled nervously.

"Excuse him, it's just that time. I'll be seeing you all shortly." Robbie said as he stared at Maddog for a second too long. He then patted Maddog on the shoulder and walked away, smiling evilly to himself.

"We are gonna take those two out by the time we are underground right?" Maddog asked Tank. Tank seemed hesitant to answer but nodded his head multiple times making Maddog smile at him. The two then walked away and Carlos stared out at where they walked off to.

"What the fuck have I done?" Carlos asked himself.

* * *

Mitchell was sitting on the balcony of his house, staring out at the city as the sunset and everyone began to pack things they would need. Alex walked out onto the balcony and grabbed his head, leaning against the sliding door. Mitchell looked at him, but Alex didn't realize he was there.

"Not now. Not now. Go away." Alex said to himself. He took a deep breath and let go of the hair he had in his hand. He opened his eyes and looked to see Mitchell was sitting there staring at him.

"They talk to you to?" Mitchell asked with a small laugh.

"Very funny." Alex said. He was about to leave when Mitchell cleared his throat and shook his head.

"Sit. Talk." Mitchell said. Alex raised an eyebrow and sat down in the chair next to Mitchell.

"What's going on?" Alex asked.

"Nothing. I've been hearing things that's all. And not from the voices everyone has in their head. Trust me, I've dealt with it too. After I killed my first… yeah. They go away with time." Mitchell said. He looked out at the sun and smiled. "I mean I'm not insane right?"

"Sure." Alex said rolling his eyes. He leaned back and closed his eyes and Mitchell sighed.

"I know it's tough. All of it. Waking up. Getting out of bed. Getting dressed. Going through the day like she isn't there. Maybe even acting like she is. It's all tough." Mitchell said.

"It's the toughest thing I've ever had to do. But it's getting easier." Alex said as he looked back and saw Catherine picking up the Sniper Rifle briefcases. He looked back to the sun and Mitchell smiled to himself.

"When my parents died, I knew the feeling. But everyone… Everyone has that one thing. That one thing that keeps them going. Hopefully you've found it by now." Mitchell told him.

"I might have. Don't really know yet." Alex said.

"Mine was Sarah. I had to keep her safe ya know? Make sure she kept going to school. Had a house to live in. Food to eat. Clothes to wear. So I entered the hitman business. Shit was that crazy." Mitchell said.

"Are you telling me to become a hitman?" Alex asked.

"No. Well, not at this point in life. I dropped out of college. Dropped everything I was doing. But I kept going. But look at her now. A lawyer. Do you know how much they make?" Mitchell asked.

"No. Do you?" Alex asked back.

"Fuck no. I'm still curious." Mitchell said laughing at himself. "Kid, I wanted to talk to you because I know everyone in that house right now is worried for you. They won't say it straight out but they show it. I'm worried for you. If you ever need anything, I'm here." Mitchell told him.

"I'll keep that in mind." Alex said. The two stood up and Mitchell opened his arms wide. "No. I'm not doing that."

"Come on. Give poppa a hug." Mitchell said.

"That's just weird." Alex said as he pulled his arms up to his chest and Mitchell pulled him in for a hug.

"Now let's go perform a prison break." Mitchell said, slapping him on the back and pulling out a cigar. Alex followed him and looked back one last time at the sunset. He saw Maxine there, smiling at him from the balcony. Alex smiled back and that was when the vision finally spoke to him.

"Goodbye Alex." she said as she faded away.

"Goodbye Maxine." he told her, as she disappeared… for good.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Emma's eyes shot open at the sound of someone moving around inside the same room she was in. She grabbed her gun from her holster and held it up as the sound of footsteps drew closer. The scary thing was, it sounded as though it was more than just one person. She held onto her gun tightly as the footsteps soon went away. Emma let out a sigh of release, but the chair covering in front of her was soon pulled out.

"Hey girly." a man said. Emma quickly kicked him in the knee. Before he could do anything else she got out from the desk she was under and covered his mouth.

"I'm not gonna kill you… sadly." Emma said as she wrapped her arm around the man's neck and began to choke him out. The man grabbed her hair and pulled hard one time but Emma didn't let her grip go. He soon let go of her hair and she let him fall to the ground. She grabbed his pistol and put into her holster and kept the one already out in her hands. She looked around and heard voices coming towards the door she was closest to. She ran for the other end of the room and then ducked behind one of the desks down there. Emma then held the gun up again, preparing for the same routine to happen.

* * *

"Where the fuck are the others?!" Reg yelled at Jordan and Frank who were now locked in a closet. They both looked at each other and then up at Reg who had his revolver in hand.

"Go to hell." Jordan said. Frank smiled at Reg then and Reg forced out a laugh. He wiped his mouth and looked back before nodding. He grabbed a head full of Frank's hair and pulled him out of the closet and threw him out onto the floor where Elijah and Draymond quickly grabbed him.

"Why don't you boys dig some information out of him." Reg said. The two nodded and carried Frank out of Reg's office, who was kicking his legs and trying to grab at the walls to stop whatever was ahead for him. Reg then turned his attention back to Jordan who stared up at him from the closet.

"Now it's your turn Mr. Ferris." Reg said. He punched Jordan across the face and then dragged him out of the closet and into his office. Jordan looked up at Reg who swung down again, giving Jordan a black eye. His hands were tied behind his back and now his face was against the marble floor.

"I know nothing." Jordan said.

"Fuck outta here with that bullshit. You a respectable man Mr. Ferris. But right now you bein' a bitch!" Reg yelled at him. Jordan jumped up and headbutted Reg, who stumbled backwards. He stared at Jordan who was struggling with his hands behind his back. Reg quickly kicked Jordan in the side of the face, knocking him back down. He then stomped on Jordan's head.

"Burn in hell." Jordan said as his eyes slowly closed due to the pain he felt. His ear was numb and all he heard was ringing. Reg lifted him up and dragged him back to the closet before slamming the door shut and spitting on the ground.

* * *

Frank was pushed down to his knees in one of the backrooms of City Hall. It looked like a place meetings would take place but the gang had all the tables and chairs pushed against the window so no one could see through. Frank looked behind him and saw Draymond and Elijah have two guys standing guard at the door. Eight more men entered the room, all eyeing up Frank and cracking their knuckles. He felt the bonds keeping his hands together be cut and he immediately jumped to his feet.

"You gonna be begging for life pig." Elijah told him. Frank quickly punched him in the chin. Elijah stumbled back and Frank held his fists up, the left side of his face still badly bruised. Draymond was behind Frank and threw a punch, but Frank could tell it was coming. He ducked and elbowed backwards and up, hitting Draymond underneath the jaw.

"I can do this all day." Frank said as he turned around and punched Draymond in the nose so hard he dropped to the ground. Frank turned around to see two men coming at him. He covered his head and was instantly tackled to the ground being bombarded by punches.

"Kicks his ass." Elijah said as he pulled out a long black stick. He raised it in the air and it sent out an electric cackle that frightened Frank, who was underneath a pile of men being stomped on, kicked, and punched.

"That's enough." Draymond said. The men slowly began to back away showing Frank who was bleeding from his nose, mouth, and ear. He rolled over onto his stomach and strings of blood slowly dripped from his face. Frank slowly began to rise but the taser being shoved into his side and activated caused him to fall to the ground.

"How's that feel bitch?" Elijah asked, on the other end of the cow proddle. Draymond began to take off his belt and wrapped it around his hand.

"I can't wait to see you guys behind bars." Frank said as he felt a large sting go across his back. Draymond swung his belt down into Frank's back who screamed out at the feeling.

"We gonn' have some fun with you white shit." Draymond said as he brought the belt down onto Frank's back again.

* * *

Emma stood up from her hiding spot and looked around. The room was empty again, and the man she had knocked out was gone. She looked around and held her gun at the ready. She moved towards the door and peered out the small window it offered. No one was in the sight she saw, so she opened the door slightly and poked her head out. She took one step out into the hall when a loud voice boomed out to her.

"There is the Chief!" Reg shouted out from down the hall. Emma froze and looked at him while his men turned to look at her. She quickly got back into the office room and heard Reg say "she's mine."

Emma grabbed a chair and slammed it against a desk. The leg of the chair broke off and Emma picked that up and held it like a bat. Ten gang members came in from each side of the room, blocking Emma's path of escape. On the other side of the room, in front of the wall of gang members, stood Reg. He smiled at Emma and removed all weapons he had on him. Emma felt the gun she had in her holster get ripped away and a gang member pulled the one she had in her hand away.

"We are gonna do this my way. Street fight. You win, I let you walk." Reg said with a smirk. He pulled his pants up and then raised his fists.

"And how do I win?" Emma asked walking towards him.

"Knock me down." Reg said, extending his arms. His men laughed and so did he but Emma was ready for a fight. "Ready?" he asked. Emma quickly punched him in the jaw and then kicked him in the stomach. Reg stumbled back and caught himself on a rolling chair.

"You thought I was gonna play fair in a street fight?" Emma asked. Reg just smirked and licked the inside of his mouth. He moved his jaw around and then cracked his knuckles. He threw a punch at Emma who ducked but was then kneed in the face. She backed up but didn't fall. Reg didn't stop there though, he pressed his attack. He threw another punch, hitting Emma right across the face.

"Fuck her up boss man!" one of the gang members yelled. Reg smiled at this and elbowed Emma in the back of the head while she was bent down. He then grabbed a handful of her hair and attempted to slam her head into a desk. Emma slammed her hands down and held herself up so he couldn't. She fought back by elbowing his chest and then punching his throat, causing Reg to back away coughing. Emma then kicked her foot upward right into Reg's groin. He grabbed it and fell backward, sitting down in a chair. Emma then kicked him over in the chair, as Reg laid on the ground.

"I'll be leaving now." Emma said. She turned around to see a gun aimed right at her chest. Reg stood up again and grabbed Emma's head, slamming it down into one of the desks. Her nose started to bleed and she felt something go on both of her hands. She was then pulled, by her hair, back to Reg's office where he opened the closet door. Jordan looked up once again as Emma was thrown in there with him this time.

"You all are fucking dead meat." Reg said, slamming the door shut.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"Everyone ready?" Sarah asked, pushing down on a button that was on the earpiece she was wearing. She was seated in a car in the prison parking lot, with a pair of binoculars in hand. She was keeping watch of the front to make sure no one unexpected arrived.

"Ready." Alex and Catherine said in unison. They were on the hill, watching over the prison with snipers. Their escape car was right below them at the bottom of the hill.

"We are in position." Mitchell said as he tapped his thumbs against the steering wheel of the pickup truck and bobbed his head. Sarah nodded to herself and leaned back in her seat.

"Everyone be ready. We don't know when this is going to happen." Sarah said, a huge feeling of nervousness building up inside of her.

* * *

Carlos sat in his bed while Allen leaned against the wall. Carlos bounced his leg over and over while Allen bit the inside of his mouth waiting for the cell door to open.

"Didn't Donny say he could get this open for us?" Allen asked.

"Patience." Carlos answered.

"Oh cause you're one to talk." Allen said rolling his eyes. He looked down at the ground and the cell door slowly began to slide open. Carlos quickly stood up and the two watched as the door was now fully open. The other prisoners didn't seem to notice as they were all still sound asleep. Carlos and Allen walked out onto the balcony that was the second floor and looked down at the ground level.

Robbie and Donny, who now shared a cell, stared up at them as their door slowly began to open as well.

"If anything goes down. Don't forget, everyone is going under the bus." Robbie whispered to Donny who just stared forward. Maddog and Tank stepped out of their cell which was at the end of the row. To everyone's surprise a fourth door began to slide open which was right next to Carlos' cell. Out of it walked Jared Davis, the brute that belonged to Maddog's gang.

"Officer Larry owed me a favor." Maddog said smiling at Robbie. Carlos, Allen, and Jared made their way down the stairs so all seven members of the escape were in the same spot.

"Why didn't you mention this?" Carlos asked.

"Everyone loves a little surprise." Maddog said with a smirk. "Let's get the fuck out of here amigo."

"Yeah yeah." Carlos said rolling his eyes. The group slowly walked towards the door that led to the main halls of the prison. Waiting on the other end was Larry who smiled at them. He unlocked the door and slowly pulled it open so it wouldn't make too much noise.

"Hello there jailbirds." Larry said as he put the keyring back on his belt. "I'll head up to the watchtower. You are on your own here on out. Don't kill anyone! Knock out people if you have to but if I know someone died, all of you will be back in your cell by tomorrow night." Larry threatened. He walked away and Robbie let a small smirk form on his face as the group slowly walked down the hall. They had to choose to go left or right and Carlos led the group down the left hallway. The courtyard, medical room, and cafeteria were down that way and that is where they needed to go.

Carlos stopped in his tracks as a guard walked out of the cafeteria, his back right to the small group of escapees. Carlos held his hand up and the guard had earbuds in, blasting music.

"Some of them want to abuse you." he sang to himself, his tone deaf voice nearly making everyone's ears bleed. He twirled the keys around his finger and turned around, coming face to face with the prisoners. His eyes went wide and Robbie pushed his way through the pack and smiled at the man.

"You're gonna forget you saw anything." Robbie said. He grabbed the guard's head and slammed it into the nearest wall. He then punched the man across the face and watched as the man dropped to the ground. Allen continued to lead the group down the hall while Carlos bent down to grab the spare key ring.

"Do you have what you need?" Carlos asked Robbie. Robbie answered by sliding a shank out of his prison jumpsuit sleeve. Carlos nodded and Robbie walked away, towards the group, with Carlos right behind him.

* * *

Officer Larry Jones made his way up the stairs to the guard tower that overlooked the courtyard. Along the way he had passed many of his fellow prison guards and was sweating nervously. Sure he had "laid down the law" to the convicts but he was committing a crime as well. His palms were filled with sweat and he continuously rubbed them against his pants and shirt as he opened the door to the guard tower. There was already someone up there however, sitting in a chair watching a small TV.

"Hey Jim." Larry said as he faked a smile. The man, Jim, looked back and smiled back at Larry.

"Oh hey Larry. What brings you here?" Jim asked.

"Just here to relieve you. You can go home now. I got this covered." Larry said nervously.

"You sure? On the schedule it says I have the whole night shift." Jim said standing up and walking over to a calendar that was hung up on the wall. "I'm not one to complain but with a baby on the way, me and Deb need all the money we can get."

Larry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He pulled out the nightstick from his belt and whacked it over Jim's head, knocking him to the ground. Larry quickly ran over to the spotlight operator for the tower and turned it off.

* * *

Carlos and the rest of the prisoners stood at the entrance of the courtyard as the lights began to slowly die down. They looked around and saw that the coast was becoming pretty clear. Donny looked up at the watchtower and saw Larry standing there, staring down at them.

"It's good." Donny said. He looked back up and saw that Larry was gone and the sound of power returning filled the air. Tank began walking out into the courtyard as the lights slowly began to turn back on. Allen ran out and grabbed Tank, pulling him back inside the safety of the prison, ironically.

"What the fuck?" Tank asked. Carlos looked at the guard tower and thought he saw two people in their fighting.

"We have a problem." Carlos said.

* * *

Larry looked down at the group as the lights slowly turned off. He smiled to himself and turned around to a punch in the gut from Jim. He then switched the lights back to on and threw Larry onto the ground. Jim looked down at Larry and then out to the courtyard and saw multiple men in jumpsuits standing there.

"I can't believe you." Jim said. Larry stood up and held his hands up, showing he didn't want a fight.

"Listen Jim. I can get you cut in on the deal. Enough money for the baby." Larry said.

"I don't want your dirty money." Jim said. Of course he had to be the one cleanguard. Larry was punched right across the face and thought that was it. The line was crossed. He fired back with a punch of his own, and the two fell onto the ground, arms swinging at each other. Larry was kneed in the stomach during the tussle and rolled away from Jim, who quickly got onto his knees and slammed his hand down onto a button, causing red lights to flash and an alarm to go off.

"Jim…" Larry said. Jim turned his head and saw Larry had a pistol held to Jim's head.

"You wouldn't." Jim said.

"Turn the alarm and lights off Jim." Larry said.

"The alarm is stuck until deactivated in the maintenance room with a key." Jim said as he stood up. He slowly began to walk towards Larry whose hands were shaking. Jim continued to walk and soon reached out. Larry didn't know what overcame him but he pulled the trigger, multiple times in fact. Jim fell forward, multiple bullet holes now in him.

"Fuck." Larry said to himself as he flipped the switch to the lights. He ran out of the room as a puddle of blood formed underneath Jim.

* * *

The group stood there, waiting for the lights to go out again. A few minutes passed and instead of the lights going out, a brand new red light started to flash all over. An alarm sounded throughout the prison and everyone looked around in confusion.

"What's going on boss man?" Maddog asked. He, along with everyone else stared at the flashing red lights.

"An alarm smart guy." Robbie said. The lights soon began to die down again but running could be heard from inside the prison. "I'll see y'all on the other side." Robbie said as he sprinted out into the courtyard. Donny and Tank were right behind him as the three did a mad dash for the opposite end of the courtyard where the manhole was.

"Go!" Carlos yelled as men in swat gear rounded the corner inside. Maddog and Jared ran together while Allen waited for Carlos to shut the two large doors to the prison. The four sprinted across the yard as shots were fired at their feet, the first three waiting for them.

* * *

"I got a visual!" Alex shouted as he watched Carlos through the scope of his sniper rifle. He went over the other faces with him and recognized two, two faces that weren't a good sight. "Catherine…"

"What is it?" she asked, looking through the scope, watching the guard towers.

"It's Donny." Alex said. Catherine turned her head away from the sniper and stared at Alex who nodded at her.

* * *

"Hurry the fuck up!" Allen shouted as the swat team pushed through the closed doors. Robbie and Jared lifted up the manhole and threw it to the side. Carlos looked around and saw a red dot sight right on Donny's forehead. He tackled Donny to the ground, as the shot went right into the wall behind him.

Maddog and Tank flipped over benches that were near them and took cover while the SWAT men lined up in a firing range position, making it so there was only one way out for the group of escapees.

"We really need to get the hell out of here." Allen said as he took cover next to Maddog. Carlos and Donny just laid there, not wanting to move in fear they would be fired at.

"One at a time then." Robbie said. "You can go first." he said, looking at Tank. Tank raised an eyebrow and crawled over to the manhole in the ground. He slowly climbed down the ladder that was bolted into the wall and waited for the next person.

* * *

"I missed the shot." Catherine said as she stared at Carlos and Donny on the ground.

"Maybe those two are necessary. So they can get out." Mitchell said over the earpiece.

"We ain't rescuing either of their asses." Leo said.

"Just wait for Carlos! That's all we are looking for." Sarah told them all. Alex and Catherine looked at each other and went back to watching over the prisoners, while Tank was now gone and Donny could be seen exiting next.

* * *

Allen was next down the manhole as Carlos crawled over to the bench where Jared and Maddog were hiding. Robbie waited until Allen was down before signaling for Carlos to go. He gladly accepted the offer and climbed down quickly so the rest could get out of there.

"You next buffy." Robbie said looking at Jared. He just let out a grunt and went down quickly while Robbie stared at the back of Maddog's head. "And how could I forget the king of the prison."

"Man stop the ass kissin and let's get out of here." Maddog said. He quickly climbed down as Robbie was next, the benches covering their escape for who knows how long. The gunmen will definitely get tired of just waiting there and will go past the shields eventually.

Once everyone was down in the sewer system, Robbie let the shank he had drop from his sleeve to his hand. He stared down Maddog who was right in front of him while everyone else was up ahead. He swung the shank and his arm was caught mid swing by Jared. Looks like not everyone was up ahead!

"Unhand me you ape!" Robbie yelled at Jared. Maddog turned around to see Robbie with the shank and he smiled.

"This is why I brought my boy Jared along." Maddog said. Jared punched Robbie across the face, causing Robbie to fall to the ground and hold his jaw. The shank fell onto the ground as well while Jared stared down at him. Donny looked back and ran backwards, punching Jared in the back of the head. Jared only took a step forward before turning around and staring at Donny.

"Oh shit." Donny said. He ducked a punch and punched Jared in the stomach, only to get no reaction from him. He pushed Jared against a wall while Robbie screamed and slammed the shank down into Jared's chest. He then pulled out and did it again. And again, and again, and again. Blood splattered across Robbie's cheek and Jared slowly slid to the ground.

The two then looked over at Maddog who sprinted away. He pushed past the others who were stuck to choose between three paths. Forward, left, and right. Maddog ran to the right, leaving everyone behind.

"This is where we say goodbye!" Donny said to the others as he and Robbie ran out through the left path. Carlos and Allen then looked at Tank who seemed shocked that they were looking at him.

"Aren't you gonna follow Maddog?" Allen asked.

"I ain't about that life now. Don't wanna be involved with that." Tank said. Carlos and Allen looked at each other and the former shrugged. The three began to walk down the middle path.

* * *

Maddog made it out, train tracks waiting for him on the other side of the manhole. He looked around and saw a train coming towards him. He backed up and as the train went by him he ran at it and jumped, catching onto it. He sat down in the empty boxcar and stared at the prison that was slowly becoming out of view.

"Now it's time to take back my city." Maddog said, clapping his hands together and then rubbing them.

* * *

Robbie and Donny made it out of the left path. Donny pushed the manhole cover off from where they got out which was near the highway. Waiting there in a jeep was Larry who looked terrible. Donny and Robbie hopped into his car and he drove, no one speaking a word. Robbie smiled to himself as he looked at the shank covered in Jared's blood. Donny looked back at the prison and smiled while Larry's eyes were pink and puffy, like he had just got done crying.

* * *

"Home free." Carlos said as light was on the other side of the tunnel. They reached an area where it was metal bars with large spaces in between the bars. The three walked through the bars and saw a pickup truck not too far from them. A shot was fired, hitting the ground right next to Tank, who jumped.

"Run!" Tank shouted. The three began a sprint, as shots came at them from the prison. Covering them was shots from on top of a mountain. Tank was outrunning the other two, while Carlos was keeping up with Allen who was running slowly. All of a sudden, Allen fell to the ground and Carlos stopped moving. In front of Allen was a small splatter of blood and Tank turned around to see the two stopped.

"Fuck man. God dammit!" Allen shouted as he held a chest, a bullet hole causing him to bleed. Carlos picked him up and put an arm around his shoulder. Tank stared at them and then looked back at the open road. He sighed and ran over to the two, helping Carlos carry Allen to the pickup truck. When all three were in safely, Mitchell started driving.

"I ain't gonna make it. Damn." Allen said with a laugh and then he began to cough up blood. Carlos looked down at him, a hand on his head. Tank stared at the road behind them.

"I told you I'd take you to see your daughter and wife." Carlos said to him. "I can still keep that promise."

"No no. My wife would want nothing to do with me." Allen said coughing. "But my daughter, she needs to know I'm sorry for not being the best father I could be. Making stupid mistakes. Tell her I'm sorry for me." Allen said as he closed his eyes.

"How do I find her?" Carlos asked.

"She's the…" Allen said quietly.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Chief. Of. Police. She's the chief of police." Allen said before shutting his eyes again. His body went limp and Carlos looked around in disappointment.

"Almost perfect break out." Tank said, still staring at the road.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

"Woo! We did it baby!" Mitchell said as he kicked open his front door. Leo, Alex, and Catherine came in after him, everyone smiling while Carlos and Tank pulled Allen's body out of the back of the pickup truck. They leaned him against the front of Mitchell's house and stared down at his body.

"Not everyone did it." Carlos said to himself. A car pulled up out front of Mitchell's house and Carlos looked back. Sarah rose from the passenger seat, slamming the door and running over to Carlos. He met her halfway and the two slammed into each other, forming a hug that seemed to choke both of them. She squeezed him and he squeezed her back and kissed her on the cheek multiple times.

"I was so worried when I heard the gunshots." Sarah said as she started to sob into Carlos' shoulder.

"No se preocupe." Carlos whispered in her ear. "I'm safe mi amore." He kissed her cheek once more before the two stopped hugging and Sarah realized Mitchell was staring at them from the front door.

"Ain't that adorable." Mitchell said as he rolled his eyes. Carlos and Sarah laughed at themselves and walked into the house and Tank tried to come in as well. Mitchell stuck his hand up and stopped Tank in his tracks.

"What's this dog?" Tank asked.

"This is us discussing what to do with you… dog." Mitchell said as he slammed the door in Tank's face. Tank sighed and sat down outside the house, right next to Allen's body. The head slumped over and landed on Tank's shoulder, causing him to jump up and move away from the body.

* * *

"We need to talk." Alex said as everyone was finally inside. He made them sit down in the living room and grabbed the remote for the TV. Carlos, Sarah, Leo, Catherine, and Mitchell sat down on the couch while Alex turned on the TV on the wall.

The sight on the TV was a helicopter circling around the City Hall building. Multiple Family gang members stood around the building, holding weapons of all kinds and two police officers were kneeling in front of the doorway in. Both officers had the word "REG" imprinted on their forehead along with a bullet hole right in between the eyes.

"Jesus Christ." Carlos said as he stared at the screen. He looked around for a moment and then looked at Alex. "Yo man, where's Maxine?"

Alex looked at the ground as the news clip played on. Sarah's eyes had gone wide and Catherine also looked down the ground.

"Not the best topic bro." Leo said.

"He killed her." Alex said. "This Reg guy."

"Oh… shit man I didn't know I'm sorry." Carlos said.

"It's cool man. You've been out of the loop. Look. Something's going on around this city. Jordan and Heath haven't been in contact with us for a while. Colton has gone MIA. Reg is taking over City fucking Hall." Alex said.

"What are you saying?" Mitchell asked.

"Don't you guys think it might all be connected?" Alex asked. "What if he has Heath and Jordan in there?"

"What about Colton?" Catherine asked.

"Some woman has him. I could never get a hold of him after I called right before the breakout." Mitchell said as he pulled out his phone and tossed it onto his coffee table. Everyone looked to Alex who tapped his chin with the remote.

"I'll figure this all out. Go do whatever you have to. I'll work on all this." Alex said as he shut off the TV. He grabbed a pack of markers, pens, and pencils and a stack of paper before walking away, out onto the balcony.

* * *

"What's good nigga?" Leo asked as he walked outside and saw Tank sitting in the back of the pickup truck. Tank looked back at him, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He nodded his head at Leo and looked forward again. He pulled the carton out of his pocket and extended toward Leo.

"Want one?" Tank asked.

"I ain't trying to fuck up my insides nigga." Leo said as he looked at Tank with a side look. Tank shrugged and put the carton back in his pocket. Leo continued to stare at Tank who swung his legs and puffed smoke out from the side of his mouth.

"I know things aren't gonna be okay." Tank said.

"Aw don't hit me with that bullshit nigga. It ain't gonna be good is an understatement. You lucky I don't pop you right now!" Leo said as he got into Tank's face. Tank nodded and flicked the cigarette onto the ground. He hopped off the back of the pickup truck and stomped out the cigarette before looking up at Leo.

"You have every right to do that. But I'm a different man now. I promised Rory I'd change for the greater good. He didn't deserve to die like that. He was dragged into all that shit just like Jesse dragged you into the gang life nigga." Tank said.

"You fuckers killed Mikey. And Jesse!" Leo said as he pushed his finger into Tank's chest. "You killed Alex's best friend Chris. You orchestrated all their deaths. Don't tell me I have the right to do shit. Yo ass should still be behind bars."

"And you niggas killed CK. You killed Jorge. Pablo, Miguel, and Paul all died too because of y'all. You as bad as me." Tank said. "I ain't trying to argue bro. I just want you to know I'mma be different now."

"Shit was self defense man. You fucks came after us. Waving guns, knives, bats, anything you could get ya greasy hands on. Wantin' blood. But shit came back to bite you huh? Shot up ya own man. Then end up behind bars." Leo said. Tank looked at the ground and wiped his eyes.

"Not a day go by where I don't remember what I did. Rory was N.F.L. Nigga fo' life! I popped him. I shot that nigga down. When really he should've done it to me. I needed that shot of reality. Not him." Tank said as he sniffed. He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Shit's gonna be different now. You don't gotta trust me. But I trust y'all now."

"Yeah. See how far that gets you until you prove it. Fuckin' bitch." Leo said as he spat at Tank's feet, pushing by him into Mitchell's house.

* * *

Mitchell watched as Catherine stood in the living room, saying something quietly to herself. She was looking out at Alex who was writing down stuff frantically. Mitchell chuckled to himself and shook his head. His phone was in his hand and was about to call Alexa but he stopped and walked over to Catherine.

"What's going on kiddo?" Mitchell asked.

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked as she stopped herself from opening the sliding door.

"Something's on your mind." Mitchell said.

"I was gonna go and talk to Alex about it." Catherine said. Mitchell looked at Alex and then back at Catherine. He smirked at her and walked over to the couch, slowly sitting down. He motioned for Catherine to sit as well. She responded by rolling her eyes but taking the offer.

"I'm sorry to inform you but Alex has a lot on his mind too." Mitchell said. "Talk to grandpa Mitchell."

"I'd rather talk to him about this topic." Catherine said.

"Look, I've seen you two have grown close recently okay? But right now Alex can't deal with… this. He needs time to get past Maxine for good. Know what I mean?" Mitchell asked.

"I wanted to talk about Donny." Catherine said, her face extremely serious and annoyed. Mitchell puckered his lips and clapped his hands together.

"Right!" Mitchell shouted. "Of course. Don Don. What about the douchebag nephew of Paulie boy, god rest his soul."

"Are you okay?" Catherine asked.

"I feel way more awkward than you do right now trust me. Shut the fuck up and talk about Donny." Mitchell said. Catherine gave a half smile and a small laugh and shook her head.

"He escaped too Mitchell. I had the chance to take him out, for good. Carlos saved him though. I don't think he realized it was me who had the shot. Who needed that shot to hit. He's gonna come for me Mitchell." Catherine said.

"You're scared of that half bit, pussy?" Mitchell asked. "I've fought women manlier than him!"

"It's not the manliness. It's the mental state. He's crazy." Catherine said. Mitchell laughed and slapped her leg as he stood up.

"Aren't we all?" Mitchell asked. "Keep your distance for a bit. Stay with someone at all times if you need to. Always be on alert and carry a weapon. You see the son of a bitch kill him or send him my way. Maybe send him Alex's way too, he could take out that rage he has in him."

"Oh trust me he has done that." Catherine said raising her eyebrows. Mitchell looked back at her, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"Did you two…?" Mitchell asked. Catherine took a moment to realize what he was saying. Her mouth hung open and she looked disgusted.

"No! We have not and will not!... Well I mean I'm not saying I wouldn't but…" Catherine went on.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mitchell shouted as he plugged up his ears with his fingers and walked into his bedroom, slamming the door. Catherine looked over at Alex who was still working and smirked.

"I gotta go check on Latavius." she said, grabbing a pistol that Mitchell had left out. She tucked into a holster she had on and left the house.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"Liberty City is pretty nice." Mitchell says as he and Alexa looked at a map that was laid out on her kitchen table. She just laughed at him and shook her head as she pointed towards the bottom of the map.

"Vice City is nice too." Alexa said. Mitchell then laughed at her.

"If we go to Vice City you'll see me walking around in a speedo all day." Mitchell said with a wink. "But knowing you… you might like that."

"I'd like to keep me seeing your ass at a minimum." Alexa said with a chuckle. Mitchell shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of the beer bottle he had in his hand.

"Your loss." Mitchell said as he smiled around the beer bottle. He placed it down as the table as Alexa sat down in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How about North Yankton. I always liked snow." she said, kissing his cheek. Mitchell smiled and scratched at his beard.

"Fuck it. I'll go anywhere with you." he said, pulling her in and kissing her. He lightly slapped her leg and lifted her up, standing up as well. "I'm making dinner tonight. Ever hear of chinese takeout?"

Alexa rolled her eyes as Mitchell walked out of the kitchen. She smiled to herself and circled the three locations on the map that they had mentioned and then rolled it up. "I hope you have money for your little dish."

Mitchell popped his head out to the dining room and smiled at her. "I can break open a piggy bank or two." He winked at her and disappeared again and Alexa smiled again.

* * *

Larry pulled the car over on the outskirts of the city and sat there. Donny and Robbie were asleep in the back and this is where Larry didn't know what to do next. He looked back and shook the two awake, Donny jumping up.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Outside the city." Larry said. Donny nodded and rubbed his eyes. Robbie continued to lay there, but he blinked multiple times and stared at the roof.

"So what's the plan fellas?" Robbie asked. Donny and Larry gave each other a look as Robbie sit up. "What? Gonna get rid of me now that we are gone. Oh no no. You two are stuck with little old me until you guys kill me. And even, that shit will not stand with me."

"Well we need a plan." Donny said.

"Maybe we should see the boss." Larry said looking back at Donny.

"Nah. Too much heat right now. We can't go to them. A place to lay low is what we need." Donny said as he climbed up into the front seat of Larry's car. He grabbed Larry's phone and began to look something up.

"What are you doing there pretty?" Robbie asked, moving up so he was at least close to the other two.

"Maybe there's someone we can trust that I can find." Donny said. "Cruise around the city for now." he told Larry. Larry nodded at him and then drove off.

* * *

"What are you up to?" Sarah asked as she walked out into Mitchell's living room where a long t-shirt that covered right above her knees. Alex looked over at her and gave a semi-wave. He had bags under his eye and his beard was fully grown in at this point.

"Working." Alex said as he leaned back and looked at the mess of papers he had on the coffee table. He shook his head as Sarah peeked over his shoulder.

"Um, what is that?" Sarah asked. He looked up at her and wiped his face with his hand.

"Plans honey. Plans." Alex said as he grabbed the coffee mug on the table and took a sip. He grabbed one of the papers and read it to himself.

"That one doesn't look like plans." Sarah said as she came around the couch and sat down next to him. Alex looked at her and then back at the paper.

"It's not. It's something my dad would tell me about keeping hope as a kid." Alex said as he looked over it again. He crumpled it up and threw it into the waste basket across the room. "But these days, hope is a rare item to have. Only the lucky get it."

Sarah looked shocked at the last statement but shook it off. She looked over the papers and saw the diagrams and sketches Alex had drawn out. Multiple plans and ways to break into a building and take out someone inside.

"City Hall?" Sarah asked. Alex nodded as he began to write down stuff on another piece of paper. She saw people on the paper labeled Jordan and Heath and then one labeled Reg, who had an "X" through him. "This the guy that…" Alex nodded again and closed his eyes for a moment. Sarah nodded to herself and put the paper back on the table.

"You want to infiltrate the building and take him out right?" Sarah asked looking at Alex. Alex looked at her and then sighed.

"I'm gonna make the bastard suffer." Alex said in a very calm manner.

"The whole situation broke you didn't it?" Sarah asked him.

"Didn't break me." Alex said shaking his head. "It ended me. I'm different now. Like a piece of me will always be missing. But I have to move on and become stronger. I wasn't smart then. Wasn't strong enough to stop that… monster. Now… now I know what to do. I'll make him sit there like he did to me. I'll make him suffer… not physically… but mentally and emotionally. I'll find the one thing he cares about and take it away."

"Alex, you need to calm down." Sarah said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and gave a half smile.

"I am calm." Alex said. "If Carlos had died to Jorge or Paul… wouldn't you feel the same way?"

Sarah seemed to be taken aback by this question but she nodded. She then stood up, patting his shoulder and walking back to the downstairs bedroom. Alex sat there, taking in a deep breath.

"I'm going to get you, you son of a bitch." Alex said to himself as he sketched more plans.

* * *

After going home to sleep the few hours that were left in the past day, Catherine immediately left her house that morning, heading to Alex's place. She made it there safely and went inside, Alex giving her the key to check on Latavius. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed some food supplies before making a sandwich. She then went into the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water and walked towards the basement door. Catherine opened it and walked down the steps.

"Latavius, I have food and water for you." Catherine said as she reached the bottom step. The chair was broken apart in the middle of the floor, the rope holding him there lying with the debris. She placed the food and water down on a work bench and turned around to see Latavius standing in the corner of the room.

"Surprise bitch." Latavius said as he swung at Catherine with one of the legs' from the chair. Catherine ducked in time and punched Latavius in the throat. He coughed a couple times, but fought through it and swung again, hitting Catherine in the stomach. She grabbed her stomach which gave Latavius a minute to rub his throat.

"We were gonna help you." Catherine said as she looked up at him. Latavius shook his head and smiled.

"Nah, fuck you guyth. I don't need thith or Reg." Latavius said, his lisp still there. He hit Catherine over the back with the chair leg, knocking her onto her knees. She looked up at him again and gave him the finger right before he smacked her across the face with the leg. She fell to the ground and the chair leg broke in half at the smack. Blood started to come out of her head and Latavius dropped the broken piece. He grabbed the water bottle and ran up the stairs, slamming the door and locking it behind him.

"Lataviuth ith free!" he shouted out, running to the front door and leaving Alex's house.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

While Donny, Larry, and Robbie drove around, Donny stumbled across something that caught his attention. He was going through phonebook pages on Larry's phone and the address of someone he had completely forgotten about showed up… their new address.

"I know where we are headed." Donny said with a wicked grin. He hooked up the phone to a GPS Larry had and it began to read off directions and Larry began to follow them. Robbie was using the blood shiv to pick at his nails, cleaning them out.

"And where exactly is that?" Robbie asked, not looking up. Donny continued to smile, looking forward and shaking his head. He winced when he thought of the person and looked back at Robbie, which caused Robbie to look up at him.

"An old… friend." Donny said, as he felt a burning sensation at the last word. "Yeah… an old friend." Larry gave Donny a side look, worried at what was to come. Robbie just shrugged and Donny began to bite his nails, thinking about what he was gonna do when he saw this old friend.

* * *

Alex parked his car in the driveway and saw his front door open when he arrived. He slowly pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. He took slow steps as he walked towards his house, grabbing a large rock off the ground and holding it as a weapon. Alex whistled, trying to draw out anyone that might be in there. When no one popped out, he looked at the basement door and stared at it. He then looked back at the front door, wondering something. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Latavius!" Alex called out. He jiggled the doorknob. He looked around and grabbed a butcher's knife from the kitchen before returning to the door. Alex kicked it once, but had no luck. He kicked it again, but still nothing. He backed up into the living room and then sprinted at the door. Alex threw all his weight into the door, using his shoulder as the battering ram. He was able to knock it off the hinges, sliding down the stairs on the door.

He eventually crashed into the wall, still holding the knife. He looked around and saw that no one was in the basement except for Catherine who was on the ground with a small puddle of blood near her head.

"No no no." Alex said as he ran over to her body and dropped to his knees. He lifted her up and saw a bloody wound on the side of her head. "Catherine?" he asked. He put two fingers on her wrist and felt a pulse. He took a deep breath and was about to give her mouth to mouth when she coughed in his face. He closed his eyes and acted disgusted while she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Sorry." she croaked out. Alex just shook his head and wiped the spit from his eye and flicked it off his hand.

"How did Latavius do this?" Alex asked as he looked around and saw the broken chair. He sighed and silently blamed himself, not keeping him tied up well enough.

"We'll get him don't worry." Catherine said as she pushed herself off of Alex to make herself stand up. Alex stood up with her and helped her up the steps.

"Add him to the list of people." Alex said with a small chuckle.

* * *

Latavius pushed open the door to his house, seeing it was just how he left. He had no mail though, his phone was empty of any messages or missed calls. No one even came by to check on him. He bit his bottom lip and shook his head.

"There you are nigga." someone said, from the back of his house. Latavius picked up a bat he kept by the door and held it up.

"Who the fuck is that?" Latavius asked.

"You mean to tell me you don't remember little old me?" Maddog asked as he walked out from the darkness in the back. He smiled at Latavius whose face was filled with confusion.

"How did you…" Latavius couldn't even finish the sentence.

"I broke out nigga. Use that brain God gifted you with. Now answer me this, who fucked up yo face." Maddog said as he got extremely close to Latavius. Latavius backed away and forgot about the beating Alex delivered. His arm and legs still felt like they had been broken but if he walked here they would be fine in time… though he did limp here.

"Someone worthless bitch. Imma stomp him when I recover." Latavius said as he finally turned the light on and sat down on the couch. Maddog flopped down next to him and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table.

"What about you and… uh… Big Reg." Maddog said, saying Reg's name in disgust.

"Fuck that fool. Didn't even bother to come back fo me after Alex took me hostage." Latavius said.

"Yo that white boy did this to you?" Maddog asked, sitting up straight now and looking at Latavius. He nodded his head but then shook it a moment after.

"I'm not worried about him. He wants Reg dead. I'll let him do that then I'll kill him." Latavius said.

"Or we kill both. We get the satisfaction of it. Who you think is more of a threat?" Maddog asked as he stood up, Latavius realizing he was wearing his clothes. He smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Reg. He got the manpower, and money. Alex ain't got shit." Latavius said. Maddog nodded at this and grabbed the bat from Latavius. He looked at a potted plant Latavius had in his house and aimed the bat at it. He took a warm up swing before actually swinging, shattering the pot.

"Alright, we hittin' Reg hard then. Everyone one of his men in the ground. Then we build the Families up again. The two of us running the show. Doesn't that sound nice? L and M leading the F's. We got this shit." Maddog said smiling at Latavius who smiled back at him.

* * *

Tank was sleeping in the bed of the pickup truck, Mitchell giving him a spare blanket and pillow to use since he had nowhere else to go. He had buried Allen's body, not wanting it to rot out in the open. Leo walked up the block, stopping at Mitchell's fence where he saw Tank in the truck.

"Man what the fuck is this nigga doin'?" Leo asked himself. He walked through the fence gate and banged on the side of the truck, causing Tank to jump up and look around. He saw Leo and nodded his head but Leo just stared at him.

"What's up Leo?" Tank asked, hopping over the side of the truck so he was standing next to Leo.

"I talked to Alex about you." Leo said, looking at the ground and folding up his arms.

"What he say?" Tank asked, preparing for the worst. Leo sighed and slapped Tank on the shoulder.

"He wants you to work with us. Wants to see you prove what you preach. But man I swear if I catch a wiff of some fishy business I'll put a bullet right in your back." Leo said. Tank's smile reached ear to ear as he slapped Leo's back.

"Thank you my nigga. I can't thank you enough. I will prove myself don't worry. Shit's gonna be way different now I promise. You can trust me." Tank said. Leo shook his head, not sure whether this was a good idea or not. He walked away as Tank climbed back into the bed of the truck, and leaned against it.

* * *

"I'm here with the man who has taken over City Hall. He agreed to giving us a private interview as long as we stick to his terms. People of Los Santos, here he is, the man called Big Reg." a news reporter said looking into a camera. Reg stood next to him, rubbing his hands together and smiling.

"Hello to all the people I am now in charge of." Reg said, staring into the camera. The reporter seemed to believe Reg was full of shit, rolling his eyes at the statement. Reg noted this but didn't act on it… yet.

"What caused you to do such a thing? Taking hostage most of the police force and people present during the tour of City Hall for the men running for Mayor." the news reporter asked. Reg looked at him and smiled again.

"'Cause I wanted to. Plain as that dog. I do what I want now that I'm the fuckin' boss!" Reg said.

"What makes you think you won't be stopped?" the news reporter now asked him. Reg looked at him a serious look in his eye.

"I prove my strength that's why. I took down the police force bitch. And I'll prove it again." Reg said, snapping his fingers. Multiple men surrounded the reporter and cameraman. They began to beat down the camera man, causing the camera to fall to the ground, smashing it. They continued to beat him down while Reg grabbed the reporter and dragged him inside.

As he dragged him through the halls, Frank's screams could be heard all over the building. He continued to drag the man into his office and threw him on the ground, picking the revolver up off of his desk. One of his men opened the closet door, giving Emma and Jordan the first light they've seen in two days.

"This is setting an example." Reg said. He pushed the reporter right in front of the two, him staring into their eyes. Emma and Jordan could see the fear the man had. "Our friend even pissed his fucking pants!" Reg pointed out. He put the revolver to the back of the man's head, and fired it. Blood and brain flew out, hitting Jordan and Emma, covering them in the mess.

"Oh my god." Emma said around the piece of cloth around her mouth. The man's dropped to the ground, what was left of his head was barely anything. Reg smiled down at them and turned around but then stopped in his tracks.

"I've got an idea." Reg said. "I'm tired of waitin' for shit. Killing people makes a point." He turned around and looked at the two, holding the revolver up. He pointed it at Jordan, who was picked up by his men and pulled out of the closet.

"No no no." Jordan said around the gag. Reg squatted getting face to face with the politician and smiled.

"Your time is up Mr. Ferris." Reg said, holding the revolver in his face.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Leo walked through the front door of Alex's house. Alex, Catherine, and Tank looked over at Leo who laughed at himself as he walked towards the kitchen. He saw papers spread out on the island and smiled at everyone, even Tank.

"What's gotten into you?" Catherine asks. "All smiles for once."

"What a nigga can't fuckin' smile?" Leo asked, with another smile. Catherine smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I never said that. I was just sayi-" Catherine asked. Alex poked her on the head and she looked at him confused. He raised an eyebrow and she made her mouth into an "O" form and nodded. She looked down at the island while Leo looked at Alex curiously.

"I have set up a plan. It is no grand plan but it will work." Alex said as he pointed at the piece of papers. "We are going to bust into City Hall." Leo and Tank looked at him in shock while he looked at the island with determination.

"Nigga I just broke out of jail, I ain't lookin' to go back." Tank said. Alex looked up at him and raised his hand.

"If you haven't realized Tank, you are on the winning side. We don't get caught. Plus, you gotta earn your way into the club." Alex said looking at him. Tank sighed and nodded, showing he understood. Alex stroked his beard and cleared his throat.

"Alright so we'll being wearing masks. Any police in there can't know who we are. Why? We'll be carrying big guns, and that's a bit suspicious to see." Alex said. The others nodded and he continued on.

"We are gonna wear all black too. Won't stand out to any of the Family members." Alex said. He pointed to one of the pieces of paper. "We start on the roof, rappel down the building on the back side, since the ground is patrolled."

"How would we go in while rappelling?" Catherine asked.

"Drop down onto the guys in the back, take them out, then smash the windows. That's another thing, kill anyone holding a gun. Wipe them out. If you get to Reg, subdue him. I want to kill that son of a bitch."

"Got it." Leo said with a nod. Everyone looked at Alex who nodded to himself.

"Only four people though?" Tank asked.

"I'm not risking Carlos out there. Sarah isn't well educated with a gun. Mitchell, he's retired officially." Alex said as he piled up the papers. He put them into a folder and looked at everyone. "Settled?"

"Settled." the three said in unison.

"We go in, save the hostages, kill the gang, get out. Three big steps that we can handle easily. As long as we keep our heads on straight." Alex said. Catherine gave him a look and he smirked. "I have my head under control."

"I can get guns from Mitchell since I'm living outside his house." Tank said as he slapped Alex's shoulder. Alex looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he walked out the door and left his house.

"You really trust him?" Leo asked. Catherine stood next to Leo on this one and the two stared at Alex.

"We can call this a uh… trust building exercise." Alex said as he walked away with the folder of plans, walking up the stairs. Catherine and Leo looked at each other before setting out to get stuff done for the plan.

"I'll get black clothing." Catherine said as she headed for the door with Leo right behind her.

"I can find some masks and talk to a dude about rappelling gear." Leo added in as the two left the house.

* * *

Reg lifted his hands into the air and shouted with a smile on his face. Blood dripped from his nose down onto the floor as he looked at Jordan whose mouth was dripping with blood. Reg put a foot on his back and acted as if he had just won a wrestling match. His knuckles were bloody due to punching Jordan over and over and he enjoyed seeing the sight he made.

"Let's give him a fair fight now boys." Reg said. His men cut the restraints on his hands and Reg took his foot off of Jordan's back. Jordan began to stand up slowly but Reg quickly kicked him in the side, knocking him over. "What's the matter, can't stand this beating?"

His men laughed at the joke, afraid of what would happen if they were silent. Reg smiled and waited for Jordan to stand back up again. This time he let him and Jordan looked at Reg, his eye feeling swollen and he could taste the iron from the blood. He spit on the floor and Reg looked at the huge splatter of blood.

"You just fucked up my office floor." Reg said. He swung at Jordan who was able to duck the hit, running to the other side of the room. He dropped to his knees when he reached the wall and turned his head to see Reg smiling at him.

"Jordan be nimble." Reg said, missing another punch as Jordan ducked it, moving back to the center of the room.

"Jordan be quick." Reg said now. Jordan threw a punch at Reg who just moved his head out of the way. "Jordan then realized he ain't that slick." Reg threw another punch at Jordan who ducked like usual, but was tripped up when Reg stuck his foot out. Jordan fell to the ground and looked up at Reg, who put his boot on the side of Jordan's face.

"Please… stop…" Jordan said underneath the boot.

"I could stomp ya brains out right now." Reg said, smiling down at Jordan. He squished his face into the floor before removing his boot. Jordan could feel dirt left on his face and got up onto his knees. Reg began to walk towards his men but looked back at Jordan. He quickly turned around and kicked Jordan right in the face, causing blood to shoot out of his nose.

"Stop this!" Emma shouted from the closet, her gag around her neck. Reg's men looked at her and began to run over but Reg stopped them.

"Let the bitch talk all she wants. She can watch this man get beat to the point of death." Reg said. He picked up Jordan who was practically unconscious and then slammed his head into the desk, leaving a nice cut along Jordan's forehead. Reg laughed as Jordan fell over onto the ground, not moving.

* * *

Meanwhile down the hall, Frank was on the ground, a puddle of blood underneath his face as his mouth was swollen along with the whole left side of his face. His insides felt like they had just been in a blender after being tased multiple times. He breathed in heavily, making a wheezing noise. He put his hands on the floor and pushed himself up, seeing that all the gang members had left. He stood up slowly and held his side, feeling a strange pain in his right leg as well.

"Should've just fucking killed me." Frank said as he looked over at the tables blockading the window. He hobbled over to one and grabbed the leg of one of the tables. He tried breaking it off and had no luck.

Frank heard footsteps slowly approaching the room and began to push down on the leg more and more, needing it badly now. He pushed all his weight down onto it forcefully and broke it off and then held it as a bat. He looked at the door and saw Elijah and Draymond walk in, both holding tasers, with multiple men coming in behind them.

"Look who's up." Elijah said, smiling at Frank. Frank swung at Elijah, hitting him in the face with the leg of the table. Elijah stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground. Draymond looked down at him and then back at Frank. Draymond activated his taser which was a long stick that you could hear buzz. He smacked it into Frank's stomach who cried out in pain and dropped to his knees.

"Burn in hell!" Frank yelled out with his screams of pain. Draymond held the taser against his stomach and Frank violently began to shake until he was smacked in the back of the head by the butt of a gun. He fell forward onto his face and was out cold.

* * *

Reg sat on his desk and stared down at Jordan who was slowly beginning to wake up. He smiled at Emma while Jordan got to his feet, using the desk to hold him up. He turned around and saw Reg standing there and fell right back down. Reg laughed at him as he pulled out his brass knuckles.

"Stop… this…" Jordan struggled to get out. Reg pounded his fist into his other hand and shook his head.

"Oh no, this ain't for you." Reg said as he turned his eyes to Emma. "You're next."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Larry parked the car across the street from the address on Donny's phone. Donny smiled as he looked at the apartment building. Robbie jumped awake in the back seat and smoothed his hair back. Donny opened his car door and got out and Larry did the same. Robbie was last to exit and the three stood around Larry's car staring at the building.

"So who is it we are rooming with?" Robbie asked, licking his top row of teeth. Larry looked back at Donny who seemed to be in his own world.

"Not rooming with. Just dealing with." Donny said as he walked across the street. Larry jogged after him and stopped him from moving while Robbie slowly walked over, twirling the shiv in his hand.

"Donny, let's think this through." Larry said, holding Donny back. Donny looked at Larry and then the building. Robbie came up behind him and slid the shiv into Donny's pocket and then lightly slapped the pocket.

"Pretty here can do as he likes Officer Friendly. Don't make decisions for a grown man." Robbie said looking at Larry and slightly tilting his head. Donny nodded his head and pushed past Larry and continued walking to the house. Larry looked back at Robbie who slowly began to smile and then shrugged. The two followed after Donny who began to walk up the buildings steps.

* * *

Alex, Tank, Catherine, and Leo sat on the roof of the City Hall building, somehow finding a way up even with all the men patrolling outside the place. Alex had an Assault Rifle strapped to his back and his ski mask right above his head. Everyone had on black turtlenecks, black cargo pants, black fingerless gloves, and black combat boots. Tank, Catherine, and Leo also had Carbine Rifles strapped to their backs.

"Let's fucking do this." Alex said with a smirk. He stood up and was tossed a backpack by Leo, who tossed one to everyone else. Everyone put the bags on and pulled belts out from inside with grappling hooks attached to them.

"This is gonna get fucked up so badly." Tank said as he looked over the edge of the building, put his hook into a crack in the roof. Leo came up next to him while Alex buckled the belt on for Catherine, and then the two walked over.

"Everyone remember the plan?" Alex asked.

"Rescue and exit." Catherine said, attaching her hook to the crack. The four stepped up on the ledge and turned their backs away from the roof. Leo and Tank jumped at the same time, bumping into each other and falling halfway down the building before they caught their ropes and hung in air.

"What the fuck nigga?" Leo asked.

"You didn't say you wanted to go first nigga!" Tank argued. Alex jumped down next and slammed his feet into the wall, holding his position right next to Tank and Leo.

"Hey, shut the fuck up." Alex whispered angrily. A group of 3 men patrolling walked right under them and stopped there.

"We got found yo." Leo said, beginning to panic. Tank held his breath and Alex looked up at Catherine, who was waiting for a signal. The three men then kept walking, giving them an open opportunity.

"Go." Alex said up to Catherine who jumped as well. The two began to descend down the back of the building while Leo and Tank just hung there and eventually Alex and Catherine reached the ground.

"Drop dow." Catherine said looking up at the two. Leo stuck his hand stopping Tank and then unattached his cord. He landed on the ground and let out a grunt, lying there looking at the sky. He rolled over as Tank dropped, and Tank landed right on top of him.

"Thanks for trying to catch me." Tank said while Alex smashed the window in front of him and stepped inside. He was followed by Catherine while Tank stood up.

"Fuck you." Leo said to Tank, who helped him up and then the two entered the building as well.

* * *

Donny stood outside the door and looked around as Larry and Robbie finally caught up with him and stood behind him. Robbie looked around and squinted his eyes.

"What exactly are we waiting for?" he asked. Robbie held a finger to his lips and pressed his ear to the door. All he heard was a running shower and that the television was on. He smiled and then took out the shiv. He bent down at the door and put the shiv in the keyhole and began to jiggle it.

"This is ridiculous." Larry said. As soon as the words came out of his mouth a click was heard and Donny turned the knob, pushing the door open. He smiled at the two and stood up, putting the shiv away again and walking into the apartment.

"If you ain't a fan of whatever is about to happen, I'd stay outside." Robbie said, slapping Larry on the back and walking into the apartment as well. Larry looked at the ground and sighed before following the two in.

* * *

Alex, Catherine, Tank, and Leo all pulled their masks over their faces and swung their guns around so they would be prepared. Alex got onto one knee with Tank and the two aimed their guns at the only doors connected to the backroom that they were in. Leo and Catherine faced the other way, aiming their guns out the smashed window in case anyone walked by.

"I swear the sound came from back here." someone said outside the door. Tank cracked his neck and put his finger on the trigger. Two men were behind the door and opened it, immediately being shot by the silenced guns. Their bodies were riddled with bullets, and once Alex and Tank stopped firing, they fell to the ground, a pool of blood quickly forming underneath them.

"It's clear." Alex said as he stood up. The four quickly moved past the two bodies into the next room that was a long hallway. To their right was a meeting room that seems to have men in it since people were seen inside the window on the door. To their left was a dead end and in front of them was a large office section of City Hall where everyone worked.

Three more men walked out from the room in front of them and one of them saw the four, he quickly turned back and ran away. The four released fire on the front two, filling their bodies with bullets and letting them drop to the ground.

"One got away." Leo said. Alex lifted up his ski mask briefly and turned around to look at everyone.

"We gotta be quick now. Surprise element is gone. Tank and Leo go through that large room." Alex ordered pointing to the room in front of them. "Me and Catherine will go through the meeting room and we will meet up at the front of the building."

Tank and Leo looked at each other and sighed. They both then nodded and ran to the office room, opening the door, running in, and disappearing. Alex and Catherine quickly ran over to the meeting room on their right.

"Let's do it." Catherine said to Alex who looked back at her. He smiled and pulled the mask back down before swinging the door open and walking in with his gun aimed.

* * *

Donny stood outside the bathroom while Robbie flopped down onto the couch and put a pillow under his head. Larry stood in the doorway, closing the door behind him. The sound of running water stopped and a girl humming could be heard. Robbie looked around and saw a picture of a woman standing with a bunch of other people with the words "Police Academy" written on sweaters they wore.

"This is a cop's house?!" Robbie whispered to Donny. Donny looked back at him, holding a knife he had found on the table.

"Ex cop." Donny responded. Robbie lightly bit his tongue and stood up. He stroked the goatee he had growing and then put his hands on his hips. The door to the bathroom opened and Emily, Catherine's roommate, walked out with just a towel on which covered her whole body. Donny grabbed her, putting an arm around her neck and holding the knife right above his arm.

"Where is she?!" Donny shouted at Emily.

"What the fuck?!" Emily yelled out. She looked at Robbie and Larry who stared at her blankly while Donny held a tight grip on her.

"Where the fuck is Catherine?!" he shouted again. Emily had a look of confusion while Donny seemed to be seething with rage and anger. "I know she lives here so you better answer or this knife will be in one end of your throat and out the other end."

* * *

Elijah ran across the hall, as men rushed by him into the office room. Elijah reached Reg's office and opened the door. Jordan was lying in front of the desk still, a bloody mess that was unconscious. Emma was on the ground in front of Reg, a black eye now visible. She had blood coming out of her mouth but not as much as Jordan had, showing that things had just started for her.

"What is it?" Reg asked, kicking her in the head, making her squirm on the ground and roll away as he walked towards Elijah. Emma backed herself up against the desk and next to Jordan while Reg wiped the blood on his hands on the shirt of one of his men.

"We have people breaking in. And they are taking out our men easily." Elijah said so only Reg could hear.

"How many people are there?" Reg asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The man I talked to said it looked like a government team with like I don't know, ten people?" Elijah said shrugging his shoulders. Reg took a step back and seemed scared at this news.

"Ten people sent by the government?" Reg asked.

"That's what one of the boys said." Elijah answered. Reg looked at his men standing guard at the door.

"Go take them out and stop standing around." Reg ordered. The men nodded and ran past Elijah, towards to where gunfire was being heard. Reg pulled his brass knuckles off and put them in his pocket. He looked back at Emma who was staring at him, squinting her eyes. Reg let out a small laugh and smiled. "This won't be the last time we meet."

"Fuck you." Emma said.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Reg said to Elijah, ignoring her comment. The two left the office, and ran out the front door of City Hall, leaving everyone inside behind.

* * *

Alex and Catherine held their guns aimed up at multiple men who were pretty much weaponless despite bats, crowbars, and lead pipes. Lying behind them was Frank, who was still unconscious after being tased. Draymond was at the door when the two walked in and he didn't move since Catherine had her gun aimed right at him. She slowly walked towards him and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him back to his men and pushing him to the ground next to them.

"Reg. Where is he?" Alex asked, aiming the gun at the group of gang bangers. No one spoke up at Alex was pissed off by this. He cocked his gun and aimed it at them again. "Where. Is. He?"

"You will not get away. He will find and kill you." One of the men said. Alex smiled and shot the man in the leg. The man screamed out in pain and his hands went to the spot where the bullet hit.

"Wrong answer." Alex said. He and Catherine released fire on the group. The men tried to charge at them once the bullets started being fired, but they were all shot, falling to the ground quickly. Draymond watched as every man had blood fly out of them and they dropped.

"Jesus." Draymond said. Alex walked over to Draymond and pulled a pistol out from behind him. He raised his mask and looked Draymond in the eyes before raising the gun and shooting Draymond right between the eyes.

* * *

"Donny? Donny Parker?" Emily asked as she looked back. Donny pushed her away from him holding the knife towards her. Robbie grabbed her arms and held her still, a small smirk on his face.

"She told you about me?" Donny asked. Emily looked at the three men again and shook her head.

"You don't get it. I don't care what Catherine has to say." Emily said, seeming a lot calmer now. Donny held the knife up to her throat and his eye twitched as he stared at her.

"Where is she?" Donny asked again.

"Donny, I don't know, but you can stop pointing that at me. I worked for your Uncle, Donny. I'm a spy. That is why I'm rooming with Catherine, to keep our new boss updated." Emily said. Donny still had the animalistic look in his eye but Larry walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen to her Donny. She doesn't even seem nervous. She wouldn't lie to you since you're holding a knife to her throat." Larry tried to reason.

"The boss wanted me to be apart of the breakout crew so I could bring you guys to where they are, but I was called off. I haven't seen Catherine in a couple days but I know where she could be. I can help you find her Donny." Emily tried to tell him.

"Donny, a knife to her throat is the exact reason she would lie." Robbie said, licking the top row of his teeth. He moved closely to Emily's ear and smiled. "Aren't I right beautiful?"

Emily felt a chill go up her spine as Robbie's hot breath hit her ear. She looked at Donny who closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He opened them and he began to lower the knife.

"There we go." Larry said.

"Liar." Donny quickly said. He stabbed Emily in the throat, causing Robbie to jump back and stare at the girl with wide eyes as blood began to drip down her body. She fell to the ground and Donny stared at her while Larry turned away.

"I… I didn't think this would happen… Maybe some torture… Good lord…" Robbie said while Lary couldn't tell if he was sarcastic or not. Donny shrugged and walked to the front door, opening it.

"No going back now." Donny said as he left the apartment. Robbie stepped over the body and followed him while Larry covered his mouth and eyes at the sight, quickly leaving the place. Emily blinked one last time and then closed her eyes for good, losing too much blood.

* * *

Alex and Catherine made their way out to the main hall, Frank's arms around each of their necks. Leo and Tank walked out of the Mayor's office holding Jordan with Emma walking right next to them.

"You guys okay?" Alex asked, making his voice sound deeper. Leo nodded to him and the group walked to the front lobby where the other hostages were huddled in a corner. "It's okay." Alex said using his deeper voice. Sirens could be heard outside the front of City Hall and people began to run out, crying, screaming, or just running in silence. Alex and Catherine set down Frank in the lobby while Leo and Tank set down Jordan.

"Thank you." Emma said to the four. They began to walk towards the back of the building but they turned back and nodded. Emma quickly grabbed at one of the masks, pulling it off revealing Leo's face. He looked at her, then turned away quickly. Emma was able to see his face for a brief moment but knew she'd recognize him if she ever saw him again.

Alex, Tank, Leo, and Catherine made a break for the back of City Hall as only a few police and EMT's rushed into City Hall to get to Jordan, Frank, and Emma.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

The first thing he knew when he woke up was that he was blindfolded and in a vehicle, due to the shaking he felt. It would go for a while then stop, then end up going again. Eventually he felt a large pain in the back of his head again and was knocked out again. Right before he closed his eyes he heard a sliding door open and the sound of men talking to each other.

When he awoke again, the sound of classical music filled his ears and it smelled like freshly polished wood all over. The blindfold was removed from his face and he was sitting in a living room. A fireplace was in front of him with a record player right next to it, which was the sound of the music. Looking around there was a lot of bookshelves, which basically covered the walls. In the middle of the room there was a large white carpet with a pink sofa and pink chairs on the sides of the couch.

"Let's move it Colton." someone behind him said, pushing him forward. Colton looked back and saw a man in an all black suit with black glasses on. Colton looked around again and scratched his head.

"You guys kidnapped me to move me into a better house?" Colton asked.

"You wish." the man said behind him. Colton walked further into the living room, looking at the books, reading the titles to himself and then going to the next one. As soon as he was towards the middle of the room, the man shut the doors leading out of the living room. Colton quickly walked over to them and tried to open them but they were locked. He looked back at the living room and sighed.

"What the fuck is this place?" he asked himself out loud. He walked around and sat down on the couch. He saw a remote on a coffee table in front of the couch. He turned on the TV on top of the fireplace and image of City Hall popped up. The TV was on mute and Colton didn't change that, he just watched the news clip of the reporter and the camera man being attacked.

"Let go of me you fucktards!" a voice shouted outside the two doors. Colton turned his head and then stood up when the doors opened again.

"This is the one that should've been knocked out." one of the men in suits said. He threw another man into the room and ripped off his blindfold and tossed him his glasses. The doors shut again and Colton started realizing that that person was Heath.

"Heath?" Colton asked.

"Colton? What are you doing here?" Heath asked. Colton walked around to Heath and hugged him like a bear. Heath's eyes went wide and he didn't know what was going.

"They sent a picture of you shot to me. I thought they killed you and right after I read the letter, they attacked. Me literally destroyed my house." Colton said.

"I was shot. But I was able to be saved before it was fatal. Although I was far from being safe apparently. Right after that I'm at City Hall. Fucking gangs take over and Connor kidnaps me." Heath said.

"Connor who?" Colton asked.

"Connor Fox. The man running against Jordan Ferris." Heath said.

"Connor Fox… that name is vaguely familiar." Colton said to himself. Right then the doors busted open.

"Speak of the devil." Heath said with a look of disgust on his face. Connor stepped into the room smiling at the two. He snapped his fingers and two men walked in, pushing Colton and Heath to the couch until they sat down. Connor walked around and stood there, turning off the TV behind him.

"Colton Sheeler. Heath Riggio. Welcome to where you will be staying." Connor said opening his arms wide. Colton and Heath looked around and Connor couldn't help but to smile and let out a small chuckle. "Ah just kidding. You'll be here when we need to talk to you. You have rooms you'll be taken too, not as luxurious as this but you will have beds. But beds won't be necessary if you just listen to us and follow along."

"What do you want from us?" Colton asked. Connor looked him in the eye and nodded his head.

"We want a far lot more from you than Heath. Colton, you are going to be brought back to your glory days. Don't worry, you'll be thanking us in no time. You'll just have to go through proper training again to make sure you stay loyal this time." Connor said. He snapped his fingers and his two men walked towards Colton and grabbed him. He struggled against them as they pulled him off the couch and stood him up.

One of them immediately punched him in the stomach. Colton hunched over and quickly punched one of them across the face, knocking their glasses off. The man turned to Colton and kneed him in the stomach. The other one put his hands together and then slammed his arms onto Colton's back. When Colton was on the ground the two men grabbed him by his arms and legs. They then began to swing him back and forth like that, eventually letting him go so he flew into a bookcase. Books flew out and fell on top of him and the case itself even tipped over, falling on top of him and covering his body.

"Heath, this won't happen to you. Unless you… resist." Connor said, turning his attention from Colton to Heath. Heath looked up at Connor who took a few steps forward and squatted down so he was eye to eye with Heath.

"What do you want from me?" Heath asked.

"I want you to ensure I get in office. You will remove all the advertisements for Jordan and convince him to drop out of the race. That way I win easy peasy. Understood?" Connor asked. Heath looked at Colton, whose hand twitched underneath the pile of books.

"Jordan is leading in the polls. I can't do that." Heath said.

"He's also hospitalized. Extremely hurt. Why would the people want someone frail and weak to lead them. Have you not seen me? I am cunning. I'm in peak physique. I am no weak fragile bitch." Connor said. He grabbed Heath's collar and pulled him towards him. "You will do this or everyone you love will die. It's simple."

"I'll try to convince him." Heath said, lowering his head but having a plan in the back of his mind. Connor smiled and slapped Heath in the face lightly.

"Atta boy." Connor said as he stood up. He buttoned his suit jacket and snapped, having his two men follow him out of the room. Heath ran over to Colton and used all his strength to lift the bookcase up a little bit. Colton rolled out from under the mess and laid there, staring at the ceiling.

"Fuck that guy." Colton said.

* * *

The next day Heath was lying in an extremely bleak room compared to the one he saw yesterday. This one had just a door with no windows leading outside with a small twin bed in the corner of the room. A desk was in the other corner and a chute was there to deliver clothes, food, or water.

Heath was on his bed staring up at the ceiling when he heard the door unlock from the outside. Connor was standing there with his two men behind him. He walked inside while they stood outside and he looked at Heath.

"When we let you back out to the real world, you will be followed. The moment I leave my men will know right where I left. Don't try anything stupid." Connor said.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this to Jordan." Heath said to himself, the plan in his head still not obvious. He was obviously going to try something stupid.

"You'll figure it out." Connor said, lightly slapping him on the cheek again. He looked around the room Heath was staying in and smirked. He shook his head before walking out of the room, locking the door behind so Heath had no chance of escape.

* * *

The door to Colton's room opened and Colton immediately covered his eyes. His room was pitch black with nothing else inside of it. Just four walls, a roof, and a solid door with no window or possible means of escape. Colton had also been stripped of the clothes he wore so he was forced to sit on the cold hard concrete floor naked.

"You look like shit." Connor said. Colton looked up at him with evil intent in his eyes. "It's okay. You'll get what's coming to yous soon enough. Not by death I mean, that would be too simple. No we will just make you another killing machine. And we will make you kill all those people you call friends."

Colton continued to stare up at him, not answering while Connor smiled and turned in the doorway.

"You're going to be in here for a while Colton. They'll build this place up the more you listen. But the more you don't the more punishments you will receive. Now make yourself presentable. We are going up to, meet the lady in charge." Connor said.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

"So where to now boys?" Robbie asked, leaning forward in the back seat of the car. Larry and Donny looked at each other. Donny shrugged and Larry just shook his head. Robbie looked back and forth at the two and then leaned back. "A little blood scares the two of you huh? I don't know how we are ever going to work together."

"Yeah, I guess we'll just have to adjust." Donny said, looking at Larry. He mouthed the words "get rid of him" and Larry nodded. He continued to drive as the two now had a silent agreement to get rid of Robbie.

"Ah he speaks." Robbie said, closing his eyes. "Where we headed pretty?"

"I have to go speak with my boss. She should know I'm out of prison." Donny said. Larry nodded at that and Robbie opened one eye.

"Your boss. Wasn't your boss your dead uncle Pauly?" Robbie asked.

"New person in charge." Larry chimed in. "Someone took over after his death." he looked at Donny who seemed to fill with anger at the mention of his dead uncle. Robbie opened his mouth and nodded but nothing came out.

"Can't wait to meet the lady." Robbie said. "Hey Donny, whatever happened to the people that killed your uncle?"

"Shut up." Donny said.

"Woah there bud. I'm just curious. Maybe we could pay them a little old visit before we see your boss. Who knows, they could be after this gal next." Robbie said with a smirk as his flicked over his top row of teeth.

"Shut the fuck up!" Donny shouted, looking back at him. Robbie smiled and then shrugged his shoulders, closing his eyes again. Donny turned his head back and looked at the road, slouching in his seat while Larry sighed.

* * *

"He's out." Maddog said as he watched the TV which showed EMT's entering City Hall and what small amount of the police force that wasn't held hostage entering it as well. Latavius walked over from the kitchen and smiled, putting down a knife that had peanut butter on it.

"Should I do it now?" Latavius asked, pulling out his cell phone.

"You think he gonn' answer right after running away from that place?" Maddog asked. Latavius looked at the TV then at his phone before shrugging.

"He might want all the men he can get after that fail." Latavius said. Maddog shrugged then and Latavius began to call up Reg. The phone rang and eventually someone answered, but all the two heard was quietness.

"Reg?" Latavius asked.

"Oh shit dog it is you. I thought that Alex foo' killed you and got ya phone man. What's cookin'?" Reg asked, seeming completely fine after the recent events. Maddong and Latavius looked at each other before Latavius continued to speak.

"I just been wonderin' what the fuck is going on, none of yall came after me when I was with Alex." Latavius said. "The fuck is that about nigga?"

"We thought he killed you nigga. I was told what happened to Zione and I thought he ripped ya heart out with his bare hands or some shit. Who the fuck bites a nigga's jugular vein out?" Reg asked. Maddog's eyes widened and he looked at Latavius who nodded. Maddog covered his mouth with his hands and jumped up and down, feeling a pain in his neck.

"True that homie. Look, I seen what happen on the news. Our boys done got fucked up! You need any help with the gang?" Latavius asked.

"Yeah I could use some help nigga. Get yo ass the fuck ova here and we gonn' get to work." Reg said.

"Where you at?" Latavius asked.

"I'm at the crib yo. Now get the fuck ova here." Reg said. "I hope you know though nigga that I didn't forget about you. I just had bigga things goin' on. You still my right hand nigga." After that, he hung up the phone and Latavius looked at Maddog.

"You still wanna do this?" Maddog asked.

"Yeah bro, let's fuckin' do this." Latavius said. The two nodded at each other. Latavius grabbed a Pistol .50 from his bedroom and Maddog grabbed a metal baseball bat before heading out the door.

* * *

Alex, Catherine, Leo, Mitchell, Carlos, and Sarah sat down in Mitchell's living room while Tank stood outside the house, sitting in the bed of the pickup truck. Everyone was sitting in silence, wondering what Leo had wanted to talk about since he gathered everyone together. He stood up and cleared his throat, and then paced back and forth.

"Out with it." Mitchell said, scratching his crotch and taking a sip of bear. Leo stopped pacing and looked at him before sighing.

"It's about Tank." Leo said. Everyone continued to look at Leo and said nothing, wanting to let him speak. "I don't think he should be with us. It's too risky."

"Why not?" Alex asked. "He helped us at City Hall."

"I'm a risk being here." Carlos said. "Just as big of a risk as he is."

"That isn't what I meant. He has the potential to turn on us at any moment. Backstab us." Leo said. "Don't you guys think he is dangerous?"

"That guy has been living outside my house ever since he broke. He's had the opportunity to kill me numerous times but hasn't taken it." Mitchell said. Leo rolled his eyes at Mitchell and sucked his teeth.

"He's waitin' for old age to do that." Leo said. Mitchell's face dropped from the smirk he had to a serious face.

"I'm sorry my hearing aid wasn't turned up, what was that?" Mitchell asked, flicking his own ear forward with his middle finger. Leo ignored the comment and looked to the others.

"What do you guys think?" he asked.

"There's no reason not to trust him. Sure he did bad things before but he helped get Carlos out of prison, he helped get Jordan out of City Hall, and he's said he is turning his life around. He could've ran at the prison but he didn't, and he could've shot you in the back at City Hall." Sarah said. Leo hung his head and sat down in a chair.

"I know you don't trust the guy but it's because you don't want to. Not because you think he's still bad." Carlos told him. The others stood up and Alex put a hand on Catherine's shoulder.

"I'll drive you home come on." Alex told her. She nodded to him and Alex looked back at Leo who was still sitting in the chair. "You are telling Tank he is welcome into the group." Leo looked up at him and nodded in defeat. Alex and Catherine left the house while Sarah and Carlos went downstairs. Mitchell looked over at Leo and then went to the fridge.

"Thought this might help. But an old geezer like me might not know what I'm talking about." Mitchell said, handing Leo a beer bottle.

* * *

Emma, Frank, and Jordan were lying in hospital beds in the same room when their doctor walked in. Jordan had bandages wrapped around his midsection, Emma had a sling for her left arm, while Frank had a cast unlike Emma. He also had half of his face fully bandaged and bandages going from his waist up to right below his neck.

"I'm happy to say the three of you are good to go." the doctor said looking at a clip board. Jordan looked over at him, a small bandage right above his right eye.

"Good to go are you fucking stupid? We were beat for days inside that place." Jordan said to the doctor.

"Ferris, watch what you say." Emma said looking at Jordan. Jordan looked at her and then sighed.

"I'm sorry doc, it's been a long couple days of imprisonment." Jordan said.

"It's fine, I don't blame you. But we had medical staff with you through the whole night, you guys are good to go." the doctor told them. Emma swung her feet over the bed and was still in the clothing she had the past couple days, just like Frank and Jordan.

"We were the only ones hurt right?" she asked the doctor.

"Yes, which most of us found fairly strange." the doctor replied.

"It is our fault. We decided to run instead of just giving ourselves up. We asked for it. Nothing we can do about it though. What's done is done. I just wish I got to see those fucks get what was coming to them." Frank said, flipping a coin he had in his pocket. He caught it and smiled as he stepped out of bed. Jordan, Emma, and Frank proceeded to leave the hospital room and saw two police officers waiting in the hall for them.

"Chief." one of them nodded.

"Status report." Emma said, rubbing her side.

"Multiple dead bodies found at City Hall. Some civilians, a lot of the others were gang members. Then outside this whole situation there was a prison break that happened." the officer answered.

"A prison break?" Jordan asked. The officer looked at him before looking at Emma.

"Who escaped?" Emma asked as she kept walking, the two officers, Frank, and Jordan following her.

"We have a Most Wanted list back at the precinct. Numerous escapees." the officer said. Emma looked at the officer and raised an eyebrow.

"A Most Wanted list? How do we know these guys didn't flee the city already?" Emma asked.

"We've had cops from our stations in the city and from Blaine County patrolling the docks and airport. Nothing was getting by us." the officer informed her.

"I want that doubled then. I'll take a look at this Most Wanted list as soon as I get back to the precinct. I need a shower before anything." Emma said as the officer nodded. "And give Mr. Ferris here a private escort to wherever he would like to go."

Jordan and the two officers walked away as Emma turned to Frank. She had a nervous expression on her face and Frank read it easily.

"You don't think…?" Frank asked.

"That's what I am nervous about." Emma answered.

"I'll meet you at the precinct as fast as I can then." Frank said, running off so he could go shower. Emma pulled a locket out from beneath her shirt and looked at it, having a small photo of a family portrait inside. She closed the locket and hid it under her shirt again before shaking her head.

"No way. He would never do something stupid like that." Emma said to herself as she walked off and began to make her way home.

* * *

Alex and Catherine arrived at Catherine's apartment to see multiple police officers swarming the place. The two looked at each other with confusion before exiting the car and walking across the street to where the police officers were. Catherine saw a stretcher with a covered up body on it and flashes coming from inside her house.

"I'm sorry but what happened?" Catherine asked one of the police officers walking around the scene. The woman looked at Catherine and looked at the stretcher.

"Do you live here?" the female cop asked.

"Yes I do." Catherine said. The female cop walked over to the stretcher and Alex and Catherine followed her. She pulled back the cover to reveal Emily's ghostly white face and closed eyes. Catherine covered her mouth and she felt herself get choked up. Alex's eyes went wide and he put an arm around Catherine.

"Is this your roommate?" the female cop asked. All Catherine can do was nod and the female cop looked at the ground. "I'm sorry."

Catherine stared at the body and then turned and began to cry into Alex's chest as he hugged her and watched her body get picked up and put into an ambulance as the cops began to wrap up the crime scene.

"It was Donny. It had to be." Catherine managed to get out. Alex nodded and waited until the last cop was gone to say anything.

"I'll handle him." Alex said, stone faced staring at nothing as he rubbed Catherine's back.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

"Rise and shine shitface." Heath heard as water was splashed into his face. He jumped up, wiping his eyes. As soon as he got up, he was grabbed by a man and pulled out of bed. Connor stood in the doorway standing in front of him, smiling.

"Good night's rest?" Connor asked. The man pushed a pack of clothes into Heath's chest and Heath had no idea what was going on, still half asleep. "You're lucky your part in all this has you leaving this hell hole."

"I'm leaving?" Heath asked as the man put Heath's glasses on for him. Heath adjusted them and looked at Connor who nodded at him.

"Hurry up and change. We leave in five minutes." Connor said as he and his man left Heath's room, shutting the door behind him. He then walked to the door that was right next to Heath's room. He opened that door and saw Colton lying on the ground, huddled up in the fetal position. He blocked his eyes from the light coming from the hall and Connor threw sweatpants and a white t-shirt at him. "You're meeting the boss today. Get the fuck up and get dressed."

Colton grabbed the clothing and put it on once the door shut. He looked around the room and heard multiple voices coming from outside now. He balled his hands into fist and knew what was about to happen. The door to his room opened and three large men in suits walked in.

"Just cooperate and this will be easy." one of the men said, pulling out a burlap sack. Colton began to shake his head and the men came toward him. He punched one across the face, causing the other two to begin kicking, kneeing, and punching Colton. Colton dropped to his knees and looked up to see the burlap sack go over his head. His head was then grabbed and slammed into the wall, and it was lights out for him.

"Such a shame he forgot his roots." Connor said to himself as the three men carried Colton out of the room and up a set of stairs. He then looked back at Heath's door which one of the men opened and Heath walked out in the clothing he owned.

"I'm ready." Heath said. Connor nodded and his men disappeared, walking away from the two. Connor pulled a Heavy Pistol out from between his pants and shirt. He shoved the pistol into Heath's side and smiled.

"Let's go for a friendly drive." Connor said, motioning his head to the stairs. Heath began to walk and Connor was right next to him as the two headed for where Connor's car was.

* * *

Alex parked outside of Mitchell's house and saw Tank sitting in the pickup truck. The two nodded to each other and Alex walked into Mitchell's house and saw Mitchell and Alexa talking in the kitchen. Alexa smiled at him and Alex gave a small wave.

"I dropped Catherine off at her house." Alex said as he looked at the living room and saw Leo sleeping on the couch. Mitchell nodded at Alex and tossed him a beer.

"Ain't that sweet." Mitchell said with a smile.

"Her roommate was murdered." Alex said, popping the beer can open and taking a sip. Alexa and Mitchell both looked at Alex who nodded as he gulped down the beer in one sip.

"That's uh… that's a bit sour." Mitchell said. Alexa slapped him on the arm and he shrugged at her. Alex wiped his mouth and tossed the beer can into the trash.

"It was Donny." Alex told him.

"Donny? The little punk ass kid who wants Catherine dead?" Mitchell asked. Alex nodded at this and bit his bottom lip. He punched the wall and leaned against it.

"Do you see how many problems I have stacking up? Reg, now Donny. I need to find Heath and Colton. Jordan is in the hospital, I need to make sure he is okay." Alex said, closing his eyes and lightly banging his head on the wall.

"Kid, that's the point in having a team." Mitchell told him. "Multiple people can handle different things."

"Who's that?" Alexa asked, looking outside at the blinds. Tank was ducking behind the pickup truck, as a car sat out front of Mitchell's house. Mitchell and Alex looked at each other and then back outside at the car.

* * *

"I just don't get it you know. You people have the nerve to assault Paul Madden but now it's like a cat ran by and got all of your tongues." Connor said as he drove away from the place they were staying at. He looked over at Heath who had a blindfold over his eyes and smirked. "But then again, I'm not like Paul. I'm so much fucking worse, you just haven't got to see it yet."

"How's that?" Heath asked.

"Because, I will make sure each one of your pathetic lives is a living hell. And if you get to the point where you piss me off beyond my boiling point, everyone you care about will suffer. Look at Colton. His family is under constant surveillance because he does not know how to listen. Does that stop him from acting out? Fuck no. He does that shit anyway. Do I stand for it? You bet your ass not." Connor explained.

"What about me?" Heath asked.

"I needed to kill you, understand that. It was nothing personal, obviously now it is cause you hate me. It's your fault for helping out Jordan Ferris. You signed your own death wish Heath. I warned you multiple times to put an end to this shit but now look where you are. Once I leave you with your friends I make one call and there is a red dot on you at all times." Connor said, turning the car and driving through the city.

"And my friends? Are they going to be treated like this?" Heath asked, as Connor removed the blindfold and went back to keeping a gun to Heath's side.

"Your friends are useless to me until proven otherwise. They are a bunch of drunk, drug addicted hicks in my opinion. Mitchell? Out of his prime. Old and weak. The wolves will eat him up soon enough. The girls though, what are their names? Catherine, Sarah, Maxine? Ah wait, Maxine bit the dust that's right. Damn shame, would've like to take her away from Alex." Connor said shaking his head. "Oh and Alex, that dumb shit head. Thinks he is hot shit doesn't he? I can't wait for reality to hit him with a brick!"

"I'd watch what you say. Kharma's a bit of a bitch I've heard." Heath said. Connor looked at him and smirked and then immediately hit the brakes in the car, causing Heath to slam his head into the dashboard.

"Don't threaten me." Connor said as he started the car back up. Heath's forehead was red and one of the lenses on his glasses was cracked now. Connor stopped the car again, this time slowly. He was outside of a house and looked at Heath who stared at the house.

"Here we are." Connor said. He pushed the gun into Heath's side and stared at him. Heath looked at Connor who smiled. "I expect Jordan Ferris to drop out of the race within the next couple days, otherwise we will be forced to see each other again. Now once I let you out of here, I will still know what you are up to. So don't try and run."

"I can't wait to kick your ass. Just like we did to Paul." Heath said looking at Connor. Connor let out a small laugh and flared his nostrils. He hit Heath across the face with the gun and then aimed it right at his head.

"If you fucking threaten me, if you fucking insult me, I will end you. If you talk about people I've worked for that were greater than you in every single way, I will kill you. Heath, I'm begging for you to give me the opportunity. One more slip and you'll be dead." Connor said. He heard a knock on the window and turned to see a man standing there, aiming a gun at him.

"Looks like you're the one who is going to be dead if you slip up." Heath said. The car doors opened and Mitchell pulled Heath out of the car, a pistol in his hand. Alexa was standing in front of the car, aiming a gun at Connor while Alex pulled him out of the car.

"What the fuck?" Connor asked.

"I think you messed with my friend for too long." Carlos said, appearing from behind Alex. He punched Connor across the face and Alex grabbed Connor by the suit jacket. He got right into his face and smiled.

"I bet you thought you were gonna win this." Alex said with a smirk, slamming Connor's head into the hood of the car, before dragging him inside Mitchell's house.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Alex, Catherine, and Leo were sitting in Alex's living room watching TV when the doorbell rang out of nowhere. The three had been waiting to hear back from Mitchell about anything Connor was giving up but they had received nothing. Alex stood up and began walking towards the door, whistling to himself as he did. He looked through the peephole and didn't recognize the person.

"How can I help you?" Alex asked swinging the door wide open. He looked the person up and down before they cleared their throat.

"I'm Emma Grimes, Chief of the Los Santos Police Department." the woman said showing Alex her badge. Alex leaned forward and squinted at it but she quickly put it away after that. Alex looked at the woman again and began to recognize her from City Hall. Emma had shed all her bandages and was pushing through the pain. "Something wrong?" she asked, noticing Alex's eyes go wide while looking at her.

"I um, no. I'm just remembering you now. You took over after Chief Wells." Alex said. "How did that happen might I ask, high ranking officer? Or just lucky?"

That question seemed to bug Emma, who brushed by it and went on with what she was there for. "That is not important right now. I would like to ask you some questions, Mr. Polk right?"

"Oh please, Mr. Polk is my father." Alex said, flashing a smile trying to get himself out of this situation. Emma didn't seem to buy it though and pulled out a notepad and Alex raised an eyebrow at this. "Why is the Chief of police working on an investigation?"

"It's something I only trust myself with." Emma said, pulling out a pencil as well. "What do you know about Paul Madden?"

Alex stared at her blankly, that name was almost a distant memory now but that is the man who started all of this for Alex, and now that man had a cop right in front of him. "I'm sorry for being speechless, that's an odd question to ask at this time. Um, he was the Mayor of the city at one point."

"How about personal wise? Did you know him as a friend or anything else?" Emma asked.

"That's a good question. I wish I knew the Mayor as a friend." Alex said with a smirk. "I was just another nobody to him though."

Leo walked into the kitchen, passing by the door and Emma looked up at him. The two made eye contact for a brief moment and Leo made nothing of it, continuing to the kitchen. Emma stared at the wall for a moment and the image of Leo's face flashed in her head from City Hall. Alex stared at her and squinted his eyes. She looked at Alex again and shook her head.

"It seems you don't know what I need. Sorry to bother." Emma said, putting her notepad and pencil away. Alex watched as she walked away and got into her cop car where her partner sat waiting. He gave a friendly wave as they pulled out of his parking lot and he slammed the door behind him.

"Who was that?" Catherine asked.

"Chief of police." Alex said casually, while Catherine and Leo looked at him with wide eyes. "It's cool, she knows nothing." Catherine and Leo seemed to relax after that and everyone sat back down on the couch.

* * *

"How you been man?" Carlos asked, sitting down on the couch with Heath and handing him a beer. Heath was watching the news and smiled when Carlos handed him the beer. He shook his head and slapped Carlos on the arm.

"Fuck you man! How you been? I wish I was there for the break out! I've been kinda occupied." Heath said with a huge smile.

"I was expecting to see you jumping the prison walls to see me hermano!" Carlos said smiling at him. "Tell me what's been going what have I been missing?"

"A lot. Been kidnapped. I was shot. Completely ignored by the others for a small portion of time, and I'm helping with someone's campaign to be Mayor." Heath said casually, taking a sip of the beer.

"Woah hold the fuck up." Carlos said staring at Heath. "Let's back this up and start from the beginning. Shot?"

"That guy you punched, he had men shoot me. Nearly died too." Heath said. "No one came to check on me. I went home alone after being released from the hospital."

"I'm sure they have a reasonable excuse." Carlos said.

"They do. Most of them. But after being shot I was in City Hall and a lot of shit went down. Connor Fox, that guy, he nearly escaped from it but I caught up to him and he knocked me out. Next thing I know I'm with Colton in a weird house. That is the kidnapped part of all this. They had me sleeping in the basement or something, locked up in a room. And this is all because I'm helping out Jordan Ferris with his campaign." Heath explained briefly.

"Shit man… I'm sorry. You know if I was out here I'd be there for you in an instant." Carlos said. "You're my brother."

"I know Carlos, but it's cool. I know now we are going to give Connor and whoever he works for hell. And that makes up for it all." Heath said. He smiled at Carlos and took another sip of the beer. "I'm just glad to have you back man."

"It's good to be back." Carlos said, slapping Heath's shoulder and opening up his can of beer. The two sat there talking about Carlos' prison experience and Jordan Ferris while the news talked about gang violence rising in the city.

* * *

Reg was sitting in his house, alone with a line of cocaine in front of him. He was staring at it, bouncing his knee and he didn't know whether or not to snort it. He kept shaking his head no but his body craved it and he thought he needed it after suffering such a defeat in City Hall. He bent down and said "fuck it" in his head. But right before he could do the line, there was a banging at his door. He stood up, staring at the cocaine as he walked to the door.

"Who is it?" Reg asked as he opened the door. He was tackled to the ground, a gun to his chest and he looked up to see Maddog hovering over him, smiling down at him. Latavius was standing behind Maddog, holding the metal bat.

"Surprise nigga." Maddog said, the wicked smile staying on his face. Reg looked at him with a mix of confusion and fear. "Think you got rid of me? Think again Reg." He picked up Reg and threw him onto the couch, keeping the gun aimed at him.

"What the fuck is going on dog? Why you bein' like this?" Reg asked, raising his hands in the air. Latavius walked into the house and saw the cocaine and rolled his eyes.

"You're using again nigga?" Latavius asked. Reg just looked at the ground, feeling too ashamed to answer.

"What the fuck is this all about?" Reg asked.

"About you letting someone else lead MY boys! Who the fuck do you think you are?" Maddog asked, waving the gun around. "I think it's time I teach you who is the boss in this city." Maddog handed the gun to Latavius and took the bat.

"Come on man think about this… This is foolish." Reg said, holding his hands up. Maddog slammed the bat into the table, breaking it and sending the cocaine everywhere. "NO!" Reg yelled out dropping to the ground.

"What happened to the big tough bad guy?" Latavius asked.

"I needed something to help me bounce back from losing my office." Reg said, staring at the ground. "My men are gonna come looking for me and both of you will be dead."

"Fuck you." Maddog said as he slammed the bat into the ground right in front of Reg. "Time to start talking or you are out of the park nigga."

* * *

 _"What the fuck do you want?" Reg asked quietly into his phone. He was sitting in his car, just leaving from a meeting with Latavius, Elijah, Zione, Draymond, and Maddog. Maddog had told them all Reg would be in charge and the others would be his right hand men. Lately though, Reg had been receiving strange calls telling him that they could put him in charge of the gang._

 _"Man I don't want your fucking help. Maddog won't last for long at this right."_

 _"What if we could move that process along quicker?" the distorted voice said on the other side of the phone. Reg looked back at Maddog's house and sighed._

 _"How would that be?" Reg asked._

 _"See that payphone across the street?" the voice said. Reg looked across the street from where he was and saw a pay phone. He got out of his car and looked around but no people were in sight. He picked up the payphone and held his cellphone up to the other ear._

 _"Call the police, tell them about the meeting Maddog is going to have with the Ballas." the voice said. Reg looked at his phone, his eyes wide._

 _"Nigga how the fuck you know about that?" Reg asked._

 _"Do not ask questions. Call the police and warn them. They will arrest everyone present and you will call the shots and only owe us a few small favors." the voice told him before hanging up. Reg slide his cellphone into his pocket. He looked at the payphone and nodded to himself before dialing for the police and alerting them to what was going to happen._

* * *

Tank walked along the path he was on, staring at the ground in front of him. He had a bag on his back and was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt that Mitchell let him borrow. He stopped walking and turned his head to the right. He sat down there and stared forward, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I never thought it'd be like this bro." Tank said looking at Rory's tombstone. He took the bag off of his back and pulled out a high school baseball cap that he put next to the tombstone. He then pulled out a picture of him and Rory and put it on the hat.

"You was supposed to be the one sitting here." Tank said. "And me six feet down under." He looked up at the sky and wiped his cheek.

"I'm sorry for what I did. Everyday I regret it. You didn't deserve that. I was crazy, dumb, scared. I still am all those things but you told me to change my life around. I'm trying to work with Leo and his crew. I know they don't accept me but I'm gonna prove myself to them. Just watch nigga I'mma show you I belong." Tank said, smiling a little.

Leo stood at the top of hill, looking down at Tank and was able to hear every word he said. He was following him after watching him leave Mitchell's house but had no idea he'd turn up here. Tank stood up and began to walk away. Leo stared at him as he walked and sighed. He looked up at the sky and he felt as though Jesse put the answer in him that he was looking for.

"I'll tell him he's in the crew." Leo said out loud. He shook his head and began walking back to his car.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Catherine walked into the Police Department and took a deep breath. She looked around seeing things have definitely changed since she was last here. Everything seemed new and brighter. Although, the cops scurrying around the precinct caused everything to seem a lot more out of control. She could tell it was low on officers after the whole City Hall issue.

"Can I help you?" Chief Emma Grimes asked walking up to Catherine. Catherine seemed a bit surprised after being taken out of her trance but nodded her head.

"I needed to talk to you… I believe. You are the Chief right?" Catherine asked.

"Yes I am, don't act like you don't remember me O'Brien." Emma said with a smile. "Come on we can talk in my office." Emma led Catherine down a hall and opened a door revealing a big wooden desk with a cork board in her office. On the corkboard were the words "MOST WANTED" with mugshots underneath those words.

Those mugshots belonged to the escapees from prison, and Catherine only recognized three of them. That was Carlos, Tank, and Donny. The other faces there were people named Allen Grimes, Jared Davis, Maxwell "Maddog" Davidson, Robbie Smith, and on the far end was a question mark with the name Reg underneath it.

"Recognize any of these men?" Emma asked walking in behind Catherine. Catherine had just realized someone else was standing in front of the cork board, a red marker in hand.

"Officer Hughes." Emma said.

"Jared Davis' body was found in the sewers underneath the prison. Multiple stab wounds. Someone on the escape crew obviously decided to take out one of their own. Security also found footage of a struggle in one of the watchtowers. One man was found dead up there but the murderer kept his face hidden from all camera angles, which shows he obviously knew where they were positioned." Frank said, drawing an "X" over Jared Davis' picture. He looked back and saw Catherine was in the office and his eyes went wide.

"Hello." Catherine said. Frank looked at Emma who motioned her eyes at the door. Frank nodded and ducked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"So, like I asked before, recognize anyone?" Emma asked with a small smile. Catherine walked up to the board and her eyes lingered on Donny's picture for a while. "Officer Parker." Emma said, looking at her feet.

"Ex-officer Parker." Catherine said looking back at Emma. Emma nodded her head and stood next to Catherine. Catherine pointed at the picture of Allen and looked at Emma who stared at the picture.

"I found him." Catherine lied. Emma looked at Catherine with wide eyes.

"You did?! Where?!" Emma asked, pulling out her notepad. Catherine looked at her, a sadness in her eyes that couldn't be faked by even the best actor.

"It was on the side of the road. Me and a friend were coming back from Sandy Shores. He… he was shot. Really badly. When we got to him he was practically dead. He told me to talk to his daughter which he said was you…" Catherine said. Emma looked at Catherine and couldn't find any words to say.

"W-where is he… now?" Emma asked, clearing her throat and avoiding eye contact with Catherine. Catherine put her hand on Emma's shoulder and spoke softly to her.

"I know we don't know each other very well, but I've been trying to reach you for days with this news. I heard you were safe so I came to talk to you. I'm sorry Emma but your father isn't alive anymore. He passed away. My friend buried him at the cemetery, off to the side with a handmade landmark showing where he is." Catherine told her. She could hear a few sobs coming from Emma who tried to contain it but she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's… It's fine… We weren't that close. I just wish… Nevermind. Forget about that. Thank you for this information." Emma said as she looked at the cork board.

"Just find me if you need to talk." Catherine said, still grieving her roommate's death. She patted Emma's shoulder and walked out of the room, leaving Emma in front of the board. She picked up the red marker and drew a big "X" over Allen's mugshot and threw the marker at her desk.

"Asshole didn't even say goodbye to me." Emma said as she knocked over the cork board as Frank walked in. His eyes went wide and he picked it up, seeing who was marked off now. He looked at her but she sat at her desk, writing down on her notepad.

* * *

"How much longer muchachos?" Robbie asked, his feet between Donny and Larry's faces. The two looked at each other and Donny nodded. Larry pulled the car over and Robbie looked up from cleaning his nails.

"We're here." Larry said. He got out of the car followed by Donny and Robbie took a moment. He looked in the front seat and grabbed Larry's phone, stuffing it into his pocket. He looked around and saw Larry's gun in the glove compartment and wanted to reach for it but Donny knocked on the glass. Robbie sighed and kicked open the door and stood on the sidewalk. He looked around and saw Donny and Larry walking down a alley already.

"Boys slow your roll. This old man doesn't have much pep in his step." Robbie said as he walked down the alley. He was immediately punched in the stomach and then thrown to the ground. He looked up and saw Donny was the one to do it.

"Sorry 'old man' but we don't need you anymore." Donny said as he kicked Robbie in the stomach. Larry watched on as Donny proceeded to kick Robbie over and over. "Get the car running!" Donny ordered as he kicked Robbie one last time in the stomach. Robbie rolled over and spat blood out onto the ground and looked back at the two as they ran for the car. He slowly began to laugh and smile, licking the blood off of his teeth.

"You think this was smart Donny old boy?! I'm going to be your worst nightmare you pig!" Robbie shouted at them as he slowly got to his feet and held his side. He saw Larry looking around his car frantically and then pointed at Robbie. Robbie then turned around and began sprinting as Donny got out of the car and began to chase him.

"Stop!" Donny shouted. Robbie quickly spun around, the shiv in his hand and he was prepared to shove it into Donny who skidded to a halt.

"You best step away from me or this knife will be so far down your eyeball… well it will be so far down your eyeball!" Robbie said slowly in a menacing way. Donny began to back away.

"Watch yourself Robbie. You're in my city now." Donny said.

"And if you come near me again boy this knife will be in every part of your body, making it my city. Now be a good little boy and fuck off, or you'll see Uncle Pauly real soon." Robbie said, spitting on the ground. Donny slowly backed away back to Larry and Robbie stayed there, waiting for them to leave, and once they did he sat down against a dumpster and laid against it.

* * *

"Tell me who they fucking are!" Maddog yelled at Reg. Reg stared him in the eye and didn't move a muscle. Latavius still had the gun aimed at Reg and was waiting to pull the trigger, suspecting Reg would do something stupid.

"Fuck you nigga." Reg said. Maddog smiled and began to laugh. He covered his mouth and looked over at Latavius and shook his head. He then swung the bat, slamming it into Reg's stomach. Reg immediately fell over, clutching his stomach and curling up into a ball from the pain.

"Just tell him!" Latavius said.

"I thought you was my boy…" Reg croaked out looking at Latavius. Maddog walked over to a suitcase and popped it open, revealing Reg's revolver and brass knuckles. He grabbed the brass knuckle that had Reg's name on it and slid it onto his hand.

Reg stared at him as he walked over and Maddog kneeled right next to him. He slammed the brass knuckle down into the left side of his face. He did this again, then again, then again. Maddog punched Reg in the left side of his face over and over until his eye started to bleed. Latavius pushed Maddog away and the two looked down at Reg who was practically unconscious.

"I can't… I can't see…" Reg managed to get out before closing his eyes.

"That's fucking gross." Latavius said. Reg opened his eyes and the left eye was all pink. Maddog picked him up and threw him onto the couch. Reg was half in and half out as he bobbled his head back and forth.

"What the fuck do we do with him?" Maddog asked.

"Beat it out of him." Latavius said with a shrug. Maddog walked up to him and punched him across the face, causing Reg to completely fall over onto the couch. Maddog looked at the brass knuckle and saw how bloody and messed up it was now.

"I can't believe I made the nigga blind." Maddog said, dropping the knuckles and picking up the baseball bat. He slammed the bat into Reg's TV and then laughed. He looked over at Reg whose face continued to bleed and smiled.

* * *

"Yo man I just wanted to tell you, you're in." Leo said approaching Tank who was sitting in the pickup truck. Tank looked at him confused and Leo laughed.

"What?" Tank asked.

"Get your ass inside nigga." Leo said as he walked into Mitchell's house with Tank right behind him. Inside already was Jordan, Heath, Carlos, Sarah, Catherine, and Alex. They were all standing near the door, in a line with Mitchell and Alexa standing in front of them and bags at their feet.

"I'm sorry about this." Mitchell said with a small smile as he looked at Alexa. She smiled back at him and he looked at the others. They all smiled at him and he didn't know what to say. "You kids… you're a crazy bunch. You know that? You gave life to this old fart."

"You gave hope to most of us." Sarah said, looking at her feet. She looked up at her brother and smiled at him and he smirked. He walked up to her and hugged her, before looking at Carlos.

"I give you my blessing Carlos. But know, if you hurt her, I will come out of retirement just to track you down and-" Mitchell was cut short by Sarah putting her hand over his mouth. He looked at her and relaxed. He then walked over to Heath and Jordan and the two smiled at him.

"Make sure these guys take care of you two. Don't want you guys getting kidnapped again." Mitchell said with a wink. Jordan rolled his eyes and sat down on the back of the couch. Heath just gave a small laugh and brushed his curly hair back.

Mitchell then moved over to Leo and Tank who were standing by the door. He said no words to them but gave a thumbs up the two and they both nodded. He then looked at Alex and Catherine who smiled at him. He rubbed his hands together as he pulled them in for a big bear hug.

"Gonna miss you Grandpa Mitchell." Catherine said, patting his back. Mitchell flicked her on the back of the head and laughed lightly. He stopped the hug and looked at the two.

"Watch each other's backs." Mitchell said with a wink. Both began to blush in a way and Mitchell laughed. He walked back over to Alexa and picked up his bag when all of a sudden a noise was heard from downstairs. Alex took a step forward but Mitchell stopped him. He set down his bag and slowly walked down to the basement where Connor was tied up in a chair with a gag in his mouth. It was the same room Colton was taken to at first.

"What are you up to?" Mitchell asked Connor who sat there. His eyes moved to a phone that was on the ground next to him, ringing continuously. Mitchell picked up the phone and answered and put the phone up to his ear.

"Can I fucking help you?" Mitchell asked.

"Let's make a deal." a female voice said.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Alex watched as Mitchell walked back up the steps and told everyone about what had just happened. He knew a discussion was going on around him but he had only one thing on his mind. Love. It was a silly thing due to what was going on but that was all he could think about, and before he knew it everyone was dispersing. Mitchell and Alexa walked into the kitchen, Leo, Tank, Heath, Carlos, Jordan, and Catherine all left the house and Sarah stood in front of Alex staring at him.

"Alex?" she asked. He shook his head and blinked a couple times.

"Yeah?" he asked. He looked around and saw that everyone was gone now. He leaned against a stool and slowly sat down. Sarah continued to look at him, an eyebrow raised. She sat down next to him and he looked at her. "I think something is wrong with me."

"Why?" she asked.

"During all this… I feel something." Alex said. "And… it isn't anger. Or rage. It's… love." Alex said looking at Sarah. She looked up at Mitchell and Alexa who were standing across from the two. Mitchell raised his hands and shook his head.

"You can deal with this one." Mitchell said, grabbing a beer bottle and walking out to the balcony with Alexa laughing and following him. Alex watched as the two held hands and looked out at the city.

"Who do you feel love for?" Sarah asked. Alex blinked again and he looked at her. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"All of you guys. I've never had a family like this one. But… I feel a strong love for someone else. And I don't know why." Alex said laughing at himself. "I sound ridiculous."

"That's what love sounds like. Ridiculousness." Sarah said with a smile.

"Catherine." Alex said with a smile on his face. Sarah smiled at him and didn't know what to say. He couldn't stop smiling and leaned his head back. "She's the one I feel it for."

"Alex honey, we know." Sarah said. "We all know…" Alex looked at her and his eyes were wide. "It's obvious."

"What?!" he asked standing up.

"Calm down she doesn't know. But she feels the same way Alex. There is nothing to worry about." Sarah told him laughing a bit. Alex sat back down and squinted his eyes.

"I keep thinking about Maxine though. How she would feel." Alex said to himself.

"If she really loved you. She'd want you to be happy Alex." Sarah told him. He nodded his head and the two stood up. Alex told her goodbye and left Mitchell's house, a new found confidence in him after the small talk. He looked outside and saw Tank sitting in the bed of the pickup truck.

"Get the fuck out of there, you're coming to live with me." Alex said with a smirk, as Tank hopped out immediately with a smile on his face.

* * *

Heath sat in the passenger seat of Jordan's car and the two sat in silence. Heath had his eyes closed and Jordan seemed to be bubbling with something. Rage, sadness, nervousness? Heath couldn't tell so he left the situation alone until Jordan finally spoke up.

"So your friend Carlos… is he the one I was going to help?" Jordan asked. Ah, confusion is the feeling. Heath nodded his head and Jordan nodded his.

"They broke him out of prison while we were kidnapped." Heath said.

"He's good right? I know you guys are okay people. Sure you murder but you murder the bad guys… I think. Look, I just don't want my campaign to be ruined okay? I've come way too far for that to happen." Jordan said.

"Me and Carlos have been best friends for as long as I can remember. We've done everything together whenever the opportunity presented itself. He's never been involved with the best people but that's changing for him. And he isn't a murderer. He has never killed someone." Heath said.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear he is a good guy." Jordan said.

"What is it?" Heath asked.

"What is what?"

"What is bothering you?" Heath asked, opening his eyes.

"This whole campaign. Mine, Connor's, they both got fucked. Fucked hard. Like up the ass fucked hard. That douchebag Reg… He fucking ruined it. Do you realize how weak that made me look?!" Jordan said as he parked the car outside of Heath's office.

"You are winning Jordan. You need to relax okay?" Heath asked looking at Jordan. He slowly nodded his head and leaned back in his seat. "Let's go finish what we started." The two got out of the car and walked into the office.

* * *

Robbie looked around and flicked the collar up on his new jacket. He looked back at the dead body halfway hanging out of the dumpster and then looked around. He ran over to it and stuffed it into the dumpster fully and then walked out to the street. Robbie stuffed his hands in his pocket where Larry's phone and his now bloody shiv were and started walking. He had stubble growing along with the already fully formed goatee he had. His teeth were becoming a disgusting yellow since he hadn't been able to take care of them for a while.

"Pardon me." Robbie said as he walked up to a woman. She stopped and looked at him and he smiled. "You wouldn't happen to have any spare change for a poor soul like me now would you?" The woman sighed and pulled out her small purse. Robbie grabbed it from her and nodded his head before taking off down the street and then rounding the corner.

He didn't stop running until he knew the coast was clear and at that point he had ducked into another alley. He pulled out fifty dollars and a credit card from the bag and then threw it on the ground letting the rest of it's contents spill out. Robbie stuffed the money and card into his pocket and looked around. He walked back out onto the street and tapped a man on the shoulder. He then walked to the other side of the man pulled the baseball cap off of his head that he had on. The man looked at him and Robbie slightly pulled out the shiv to threaten him.

"Back off baldie." Robbie hissed out. The man quickly began to back away from Robbie who put the small knife away and continued on his way down the street. "I'm gonna turn this city upside down." he said to himself with a wicked smile.

* * *

"So what are you gonna do?" Alexa asked as she looked up at Mitchell. Mitchell continued to stare out at the city. He looked back and saw Alex and Sarah were gone and he sighed. He put his arm around Alexa and pulled her into him and kissed her on the head.

"I have to take the deal." Mitchell said. Alexa looked up at him and shook her head. Mitchell looked down at her and she shrugged his arm off.

"That's gonna crush them. They've worked so hard to find just one of these guys. Maybe you could interrogate him. Found out who this woman is." Alexa said.

"She said if I harm him in anyway, she'll harm Colton." Mitchell said with a sigh. He cupped his face with his hands and rubbed his eyes. "I know that these kids have had their lives turned upside down. But he is one of us. We can always get Connor again."

"We can always save Colton another time." Alexa said. "Don't you trust them to get things done with you leaving?"

"Of course I trust them. I just owe Colton. All the shit he's been through and now this? His best friend was killed by their boss. I tortured the shit out of him and he saved my life… more than once! He's been by my side since we took down Paul and now I need to be by his side. I can't let them hurt him Alexa. He doesn't need more pain." Mitchell told her. She nodded and then hugged Mitchell who stared out at the city again.

"Then do what you have to do, and I will be by your side for it." she told him.

* * *

Donny and Larry pulled up outside the Maze Bank Tower and got out of the car. The two walked into the tower and the woman behind the desk smiled at them. She let them pass right through to the elevator where Donny hit the button for the top floor. The two stood there in silence as the elevator slowly went up floor by floor.

"You think he's gonna come after us?" Larry asked.

"He won't know where to go." Donny said.

"You say that now but just wait. That guy is weird Donny." Larry said. Donny didn't answer and the doors opened and the two walked out onto a deserted floor. All the office rooms were empty except for one all the way at the end of the hall. Two large men in suits stood outside the door and nodded at Donny.

Donny began to walk towards them with Larry right behind him. As he walked by them, they stuck their hands out and stopped Larry from going into the room. Donny looked back at him and Larry looked at the two men with fright in his eyes.

"Relax I'll be right back." Donny told Larry. Larry just continued to look back and forth between the two men as Donny disappeared behind a black curtain that was on the other side of the door.

When he reappeared he saw a very lively office. Paintings were hung all over the walls and flower pots were in all corner of the rooms. A couch was in one corner and in the middle was a large desk. Two men stood behind the desk next to a chair that was turned around.

"Welcome back Donny." a female voice said from the chair.

Donny looked at his feet and put his hands behind his back. "Hello again… Auntie."


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

"Are you gonna fucking answer me?" Maddog asked Reg who was lying on the floor, staining the carpet with the blood that slowly poured out of his mouth. Latavius leaned against the wall, watching Maddog's assault on his old boss.

"Fuck you." Reg said as a mixture of saliva and blood spt out of his mouth and onto the floor at Maddog's feet. Maddog threw the bat across the room and picked up Reg by his collar. Reg stumbled but finally caught his balance and stood nose to nose with Maddog.

"If I knock you down, you give me the name of you boss." Maddog said. Reg's way of answering was by raising his fists. He swung at Maddog who ducked, and as soon as he ducked Reg kneed him in the face. Maddog backed away and his eyes were wide as he stared at Reg.

"I ain't no bitch." Reg said as he moved forward towards Maddog again. He swung again and hit Maddog in the stomach. Maddog quickly looked up and shoved Reg backwards, but surprisingly he stayed on his feet. Maddog walked towards Reg now and punched him on the injured side of his face and Reg backed up even more, using the wall to keep himself up. When Maddog walked up to Reg, Reg quickly kicked upward, connecting with the lower portion of Maddog. The contact caused Maddog to fall to his knees.

"Knock him the fuck out." Maddog managed to get out. Latavius nodded and walked up to Reg who punched him as well. Latavius backed up in shock and Reg made a break for the door. Maddog was instantly up at the sight of this and tackled Reg down when he reached the door.

"Nah man, now you fucking pissed me off." Latavius said as he walked over to Reg and stomped on his hand that was clawing to get away from the two. Maddog dragged Reg back into the living room and waited for him to stand up. When he did, he turned around and was punched right in the nose, knocking him to the ground again out cold.

"Find me a piece of metal I can heat up." Maddog ordered Latavius.

"For what?" Latavius asked.

"So I can brand this fucker as my bitch." Maddog said as he looked down at the knocked out and beat up Reg.

* * *

Emma and Frank sat down in Emma's office, eating lunch and going over the recent events that they have to keep up with. Frank's face was still bandaged but not as heavily. Since marking off Allen and Jared no other names have come in of being found or being found dead. Multiple calls have come in however on a man pickpocketing people around the city and threatening them with a knife. His description matches Robbie's well and Emma was preparing on sending out a search party for the man.

"What about the others? Donny, this Maddog guy. We still have Reg and his guys out there." Frank said, looking at the corkboard.

"I don't know Hughes. I don't know. We can't do anything until we know where they are, or at least a last known location." Emma said with a sigh.

"I think at the scene of that one girl's murder, Donny's prints were found." Frank said.

"Then you investigate that, because after finding his prints there we haven't heard a single thing about him. This Carlos guy, Tank, Maddog, Donny, they are all great hiders obviously." Emma said, looking up at Frank with an annoyed expression.

"Is this about your father?" Franka asked, giving her a side look.

"What would they have to do with my dad?" Emma asked.

"No, about his death." Frank said. Emma was silent after that and she looked down at the desk. Frank fully turned towards her now and leaned forward.

"He was never really around, always working. I didn't know what he was doing and my mom didn't want me to know. I remember though that they would always fight a lot. Then one day he was gone. She told me he had been arrested for committing crimes, and I left it alone, but I still wanted him to be a dad in a way. Like, I wanted nothing to do with him, but I wanted him to be there for me." Emma briefly told Frank, looking up at him.

"Why do I feel like you're hiding something?" Frank asked with a raised eyebrow. Emma shrugged him off and looked at the corkboard.

"Go take a team and start patrolling to find this Robbie guy. Who knows what will happen with his past." Emma said. Frank nodded and stood up. He exited Emma's office as she leaned back and sighed. She pulled out a chart she was working with the name "Paul Madden" right at the top of the chart. Below that were the names Donny, Alex, Jorge, Catherine, and Tank. She tapped a pencil against the desk and stared at this.

"What do you guys have to do with the deceased mayor?" she asked herself.

* * *

Colton was pushed forward and fell to his knees. A bag was ripped off of his head and he saw an empty office floor. Three men stood at the end of the hall, two of them in suits. The other one wore a polo shirt with jeans and he sat against a glass window. Colton was lifted up, and then pushed forward again. He slowly walked down the hall and looked at the sitting man who looked back at him with disgust. Colton gave the finger to the sitting man and was then pushed to the ground.

"Don't disrespect one of your own." a man said behind him. He walked to the front of Colton and punched him across the face before picking him up yet again and pushing him through the doors and into the office room. Colton dropped down again and laid on the ground, the anger building up within him. He pushed himself to his feet and looked at the man that shoved him, but the man pointed behind Colton. Colton turned around and saw a woman sitting there. She wore a grey suit and her hair was cut just above her shoulders. She wore a pearl necklace but the thing that stood out most was the gun in her hand, a golden gun.

"Hello Colton." she said with a smile. Colton looked around and saw Donny sitting on the couch in the corner of the room. Donny's face remained unreadable and Colton looked back at the woman. "I am Morgan… Morgan Madden. You surely remember my husband."

"I remember killing him." Colton said with a smirk. The man behind him raised his fist but Morgan rose her hand and told him to stop.

"I understand you aren't happy with us Colton, but you have to understand we are doing what is best for you. Paul really did enjoy you working for him. You were so much better than Lance in every way and that is exactly why Paul killed him. We had you!" Morgan said.

"Fuck you." Colton said.

"Listen Colton, you are home now. You will be with your real family again and not those people who brainwashed you." Morgan said.

"You fuckers did that!" Colton yelled at her. "It was you old greedy fucks who made me this way!"

"Watch who you are talking to." Donny said from the corner. The man behind Morgan cocked his gun and made a face seeming like he told Colton to "do it." Colton wanted to a lunge across that desk and beat the living hell out of that woman but he'd die if he moved a muscle.

"Colton darling, things are going to be better now. I will still allow you into our new world order. We welcome you with open arms." Morgan said. Colton just scoffed at her and raised his hands in the air.

"I'm ready to be taken back to my cold damp cell where I'm forced to sleep naked." Colton said. "The bullshit being spoon fed to me right now is worse than that."

"Watch your mouth." Morgan said as she stood up. Colton felt someone kick him in the back of the knee and he dropped down to his knees. He looked up at her and she smiled.

"You are doing what millions of people will be doing for me. Kneeling to their new leader." Morgan said. Colton began to stand up but he was hit in the back of the head. He put his hands on the ground to keep himself up and he looked up to see Morgan smiling widely now.

"I won't bow down to you." Colton said as he stood up this time without interference.

"Oh you may not now… But you will." Morgan said with an evil laugh. She waved her hand and Colton's head was slammed into the wall. A bag was placed over his head and he could feel himself being pushed again.

"You'll burn in hell you ugly bitch." Colton shouted as he received another blow to the back of his head.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Alex and the group walked through the front door of Mitchell's house where Mitchell sat on the couch waiting for them. He looked back and raised his beer bottle up to them and they began to sit down with him. Alex folded his hands up and Mitchell nodded.

"I'm gonna do it." Mitchell said.

"What?" Catherine asked.

"I'm doing the trade." Mitchell told them. Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy except Alex.

"Why would you do that? You haven't even gotten any info outta him dog." Leo questioned.

"Yeah Mitchell, we should know who his boss is." Carlos added in.

"I'm doing it for Colton. He's one of us. Remember him? He's been missing for weeks now. I haven't seen any of you make a damn effort to go out and find him so I'm taking this into my own fucking hands." Mitchell said standing up. "I don't want any shit from you guys, not until you think of something different."

Everyone was quiet and Alex looked around at them. He stood up and nodded at Mitchell. "We'll do the trade to get Colton. But you are not going old man. You are getting out of here with your lady friend."

"No no, I'm going." Mitchell said as he finished his bottle and walked away from the group to throw it into a trashcan. Alex followed him and stopped him before he could walk him back. Alex then looked back at the group and began to whisper to Mitchell.

"I don't want something to go wrong and you end up getting tricked. If you are gone no one will blame you here cause you'll be miles away." Alex told him.

"I'm doing the fucking trade kid." Mitchell said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Are you telling me you wouldn't do the same if they had Leo?"

"I'd do the same. But I'd make precautions." Alex told Mitchell.

"Then make your fucking precautions. I'm getting my friend because I owe him this. I owe him for the countless amount of times he saved my neck." Mitchell said. Sarah stood up and Mitchell looked at her.

"We understand Mitchell." Sarah said. Alex looked over at the group and pointed at Tank.

"You're coming with us." Alex commanded. Tank nodded and Alex clapped his hands together. "We'll leave in an hour."

* * *

Carlos walked down the stairs of Mitchell's house and saw Sarah sitting in her old room. She was looking out the window at the backyard. He came and sat down next to her and she looked over at him. She put her head on his shoulder and Carlos began to stroke her hair.

"We should do what Mitchell is going to do." Sarah said. Carlos looked down at her and she looked back up at him.

"Trade for Colton?" Carlos asked with a laugh.

"No idiot, we should leave this city behind." Sarah said with a small laugh of her own.

"That would leave everyone else on their own. Don't you think they need us?" Carlos asked.

"They can handle themselves. They have handled themselves up until this point. It's not like we provide anything to them. We don't kill, we don't steal, we don't do anything like them." Sarah said.

"We're a family though mi amore. We can't just abandon them." Carlos said.

"Let's make a deal then." Sarah said.

"Go on." Carlos said kissing her on the forehead.

"As soon as this is all over, we pack our bags and get the hell out of here." Sarah said, sitting up now. Carlos nodded his head and smiled.

"That is something I could definitely do." Carlos said kissing her. The two then smiled at each other and sat there looking out the window.

* * *

"Sarah and Carlos have decided to stay back." Mitchell said walking up the steps of the second floor. He looked at Alex who had Tank standing behind him. The three looked at Catherine, Leo, and Heath who looked back at them.

"I'm gonna stay here." Leo said, leaning back in the seat he was in.

"Me too." Catherine said looking at her feet. Alex seemed a bit upset by this but didn't let it show. He looked at Heath who stood up and nodded.

"I wanna be there for this." Heath said. Alex nodded and Heath walked over to where Mitchell, Tank, and Alex were. Alex then walked down the steps, past Sarah's room and entered the basement. He walked into the room where Connor was sitting in the chair with his mouth gagged and his hands tied up. Alex grabbed a burlap sack sitting on the desk and put it over Connor's head.

"It's time douchebag." Alex told him as he cut his bonds and began taking him up the steps.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Larry was shoved through the doors after watching the man in a white t-shirt and sweatpants get taken away. Larry was on his knees and looked up at Morgan who smiled down at him. Donny was also on one knee a with his head looking at the ground.

"Good afternoon." Morgan said to Larry.

"Hello Mrs. Madden." Larry said with a nod. Larry and Donny both rose to their feet and stared at Morgan who sighed and folded her hands on her desk.

"Look you two, you both do great work out in the field. Recently however you have become reckless." Morgan said looking at the two. "Innocent people have died and even people on our side and it is your fault."

"It was self defense." Larry said.

"You did not need to kill that man in the watch tower. Luckily for you, you haven't been identified. Sources in the L.S.P.D though have told Donny has been put on a 'Most Wanted List'. It is simply not safe to have you two out there. And Donny tells me there is a man out there with you two on his hit list…" Morgan explained.

"Robbie." Donny muttered.

"You're the one who beat the shit out of him!" Larry said looking at Donny. Donny looked at Larry and Morgan sighed and stuck her hand, telling them both to stop talking.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not risking your safety. I have other hands capable of getting work done, don't worry." Morgan said. "He is actually coming here soon, why don't you two take a seat and wait."

Donny and Larry then walked over to the couch in the corner of the room and sat there in silence, staring at the floor.

* * *

Robbie turned down an alley and saw three men talking. All of them had the gang colors that belonged to the Ballas. They all looked at Robbie as soon as he turned the corner and his eyes widened. He froze in his steps and they all smiled and began to walk towards him.

"Oh come on boys, can't we keep this civil?" Robbie asked. The three began to run at him and Robbie quickly ran forward, down another path in the alley. The three men chased him into a dead end and Robbie turned around. One of the men tackled him to the ground but screamed out in pain. Robbie was biting his lower lip and breathing heavily.

"He fucking stabbed me." the one on top of Robbie managed to get out. Robbie pushed him off of him and revealed a bloody shiv. He stood up as the man laid there holding his stomach. The other two looked at Robbie and cracked their fists.

"Don't make this too easy boys." Robbie said. One of the men swung at him and he ducked under it. Once the gang member was behind him he stabbed him in the back of the neck and then kicked him into the wall. Robbie turned his head to look at the last gang member who ran at him. Robbie caught him and went behind him, holding the shiv to his throat.

"Fuck you cracker." the gang member said, closing his eyes.

"Oh… that's not very nice." Robbie said as he slit the gang members throat. The man dropped to his knees and then fully fell down and Robbie looked at the mess he just made. He had blood splattered on his cheek and the hoodie he was wearing. "I liked this jacket too." Robbie said taking it off and throwing it into a trash can.

He searched the gang members pockets and found two wallets and a gun. He cocked the gun and smiled. Robbie pulled the money out of the wallet and stuffed it into his pocket. He then threw the wallets onto the roof of the building next to him and nodded.

"Thanks for the cash and weapon boys. Well appreciated." Robbie said waving to the dead bodies as he walked away.

* * *

Maddog and Latavius sat there staring at Reg who was knocked out on the floor. His mouth was full of dry blood and his eye was extremely pink, which Maddog found gross. Reg also had multiple broken ribs but that was the least of his worries. Maddog stood there, practicing his swing with the baseball bat while Latavius continued to load and unload the pistol he had.

"Nigga better wake up soon. Shits pissing me off. I'm about to hit him awake." Maddog said as he swung the bat and it hit the TV. His eyes widened and he whistled as if he did nothing and then looked at Reg who was still not moving.

"Maybe you killed him." Latavius suggested. Right after he said that, Reg coughed, showing he was still with them, for now. Maddog sighed and there was a bang at the door. He looked at it and the expression on his face made him look as though he shit his pants. Latavius ducked down and slowly began to walk towards the front door. When he reached it he stood up and then looked out the peephole and saw Elijah standing there with five guys behind him.

"Who is it?" Maddog whispered to him.

"Elijah." Latavius whispered back to him. Another loud knock happened and Latavius began to back away from the door.

"Big Reg, you home?" Elijah shouted out.

"Help!" Reg shouted out. He was sitting up now and Maddog ran over to him and punched him across the face. Reg fell down and Maddog grabbed a pillow and shoved it over Reg's face. Reg began to make a lot of muffled noises and flailed his arms around.

"Who the fuck is in there?!" Elijah yelled as the banging started to shake the door's hinges. Latavius fired one shot through the door but the banging didn't stop. He looked out the peephole again and saw that he had completely missed his shot.

"We gotta get the fuck outta here Maddog." Latavius said running away from the door.

"Latavius?!" Elijah shouted.

"Like now!" Latavius yelled. The door bursted open and Elijah came running in with a weapon drawn. He fired it at Maddog and Latavius who ran for the back of the house. Elijah looked over at Reg who waved for Elijah to go and get the two. Elijah began to run after them and saw every door open except for one. Of course the one door closed was locked.

Maddog and Latavius began to climb through the window of the room they were in as Elijah jiggled the doorknob over and over. He fired a shot through the door that nearly missed Latavius as he jumped through the open window. He saw Maddog jumping over the small fence around Reg's house now and followed his lead.

Elijah finally got the door open and ran to the window to see Maddog and Latavius to far to be shot now. He slammed the window shut and walked back out to the living room to see the five men helping Reg to his feet.

"Get the doc." Elijah ordered, causing one of his men to leave the house. Elijah looked at Reg who held the left side of his face and shook his head.

"I'm gonna fucking kill those rats." Reg said as he laid down on one of the pillows.

* * *

"I can't believe it was you who killed Emily though. Of all people Donny! I know you would kill people but that poor girl… I mean Catherine, she deserves it. But you had no reason." Morgan said, scolding her nephew.

"It's been a long week Auntie!" Donny said.

"Do not raise your voice at me." Morgan said strictly. Donny looked at the ground and bit the inside of his cheek. Walking through the door now was a man with gelled black hair and a black beard. He was thin but had large muscles and wore all black combat gear. He was tan and had brown lifeless eyes. He nodded at Morgan and then stood tall like a soldier would.

"Ah here he is, my new field man." Morgan said. Donny and Larry looked up at the man. "Boys I'd like you to meet Sergeant Boles."

"Pleasure to serve you ma'am." Sergeant Boles said, nodding his head at Morgan.

"He used to be in the special ops and now he is a Sergeant in that private army Paul partially owned." Morgan said.

"Merryweather." Boles said.

"Ah, Merryweather." Morgan said with a smile. She stood up and shook Boles hand as Donny and Larry sat there, looking defeated that they were replaced, and pretty much had no use now.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Fourty**

Alex pushed Connor up the steps to the first floor where Mitchell, Tank, Heath, and Catherine were waiting. Alex pushed Connor into Mitchell's arms who grabbed him and held him. The sack over his head kept him from seeing anything and Mitchell smiled. He dragged him outside while Catherine tapped Alex's shoulder.

"Come back safe." she told him. Alex nodded and began to walk to the door. Tank and Heath were about to follow him out but he stopped in the doorway. He turned around and quickly walked back to Catherine. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and put his left hand on her cheek and kissed her. She began to kiss him back and the two stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Mitchell walked into the doorway and his eyes went wide at the sight.

Eventually, Alex let go off Catherine and slowly backed away from her. Both of their eyes were closed and both smiled as Alex slowly backed up towards the door. He then walked out where Mitchell slapped him on the back and squeezed his shoulders.

"Atta boy!" Mitchell said as he got into the passenger seat. Alex just laughed nervously as Tank came out next and slapped his back.

"My nigga!" Tank said as he got into the back seat. Heath squeezed Alex's shoulder as he walked by him and got into the back seat as well. Connor was leaning against the trunk and Alex pulled him away from it, and then opened the trunk. He shoved Connor into it and then slammed the door down. He walked around to the front of the car and got into the driver's seat and then pulled away from Mitchell's house, going to the meeting point.

Most of the car ride was silent except for a few comments from Mitchell, Heath, and Tank. Alex zoned out though, thinking about what was going to happen when they reached the sight. Who was he going to see in charge? Should he even be worried? He shrugged off the bothering questions and continued to drive as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Anyone got a weapon?" Alex heard Tank ask. Alex looked at him through the rearview mirror. Tank's eyes went wide and he shook his head.

"Leo told me about how Jesse died." Alex said, still looking back.

"Man that's what I'm trying to avoid. Why would I wanna shoot at these guys when I know something bad would happen?" Tank asked. Allex remained silent and just shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, I liked Jesse and everything. I just wasn't in the right mind when I killed him. I was naive and power hungry." Tank tried to explain.

"And you aren't now?" Mitchell asked.

"Having to kill my best friend changed things in me." Tank said coldly, not liking the trust being shown. Mitchell remained quiet this time, not being able to think of a smart remark to make. The rest of the car ride was done in silence, and eventually Alex had arrived at the spot.

* * *

Alex parked the car right at the beginning of a landing strip. A hangar was to the side and Tank recognized this place, it was where he had shot at Jorge during their meeting with Jesse as leader. The four men exited the car, slamming the doors as they did so. In front of the hangar now was a convoy of black vans and one small car. Multiple men in suits stood around the cars while some men in combat gear were scattered all over. Mitchell looked at all the men and whistled. Alex smirked as he popped open the trunk and pulled Connor out of it. He kept the sack over his head and pushed him towards the landing strip. Connor fell to his knees and Heath was right behind him to lift him with a bunch of anger. The four walked forward with Connor in front of them.

"We have him!" Alex shouted out. Out of all the men in suits, a man wearing a dirty white shirt and grey sweatpants was pushed out of the crowd. Colton laid their on the ground, looking up at the four. He seemed to be shaking his head but a gun was soon put to the back of his head.

"Who the fuck is in charge?" Tank asked.

"Didn't know it was march of the penguins." Mitchell said with a smile as he elbowed Alex. Alex couldn't help but let out a small laugh as no one on the other side of the exchange answered Tank.

"Well, who is in charge?" Heath yelled out next. No one answered again this time and Alex seemed to get visibly pissed off. Colton laid there, his eyes closed and he seemed to be more scared than ever before. The wave of suits began to part and out walked a woman wearing black combat boots and combat gear as well.

"What…?" Mitchell asked. Standing across from him was… Alexa? She smiled at Mitchell and pulled a pistol out of her belt and aimed it at Colton's head.

"Hello Mitchell." Alexa said smiling at him.

"What the fuck is this?!" Mitchell yelled. He began to walk forward but Alexa cocked her gun which made him stop. A gun was aimed at him and he backed up back next to Alex.

"I was offered a very big contract for this, you have to understand. It's nothing personal, just business." Alexa said with a shrug.

"We were gonna leave this shit behind." Mitchell said, in complete shock.

"Look Mitchell, I do have feelings for you. But you obviously didn't want to leave this life behind and well, neither did I. I love doing this type of stuff." Alexa said with a wicked smile.

"Fuck you!" Mitchell shouted.

"Let's stay calm Mitchell." Alex whispered, looking at him. Mitchell was seething with rage and wanted so badly to grab a gun and shoot the bitch in the head.

"I think we have a deal we have to make." Alexa said.

"Send him over first." Alex said.

"Cute kid. Send over my man." Alexa said waving two fingers. Heath looked at Alex who shook his head. Heath kept his grip on Connor's tied up hands and looked across the dirt road at the army facing them.

"We want our guy, then you get yours." Alex said.

"That's not going to happen." Alexa said.

"Give me my fucking friend back!" Mitchell shouted. Alexa aimed her gun at the four now, neither one sure who it was aimed at.

"I'm not joking. Give me Connor." Alexa said.

"I'm not joking either. Give us Colton." Alex said, standing his ground.

"Do you think this is a fucking game kid? I am not fucking joking. Hand over Connor or I will shoot Colton in the head and then my men will gun down every single one of you." Alexa threatened.

"Just give her the dude Alex." Tank said, not taking his eyes away from the army. Alex looked at Heath and nodded. Heath pushed Connor forward and took the sack off of his head. He dropped to one knee but was quickly up and walking over to Alexa and the others. The rope on his hands was cut and he was handed a pistol and the look in his eye said everything, he wanted to kill those four badly.

"Now Colton." Alex said.

"About that…" Alexa said with a smirk.

"Don't pull that shit!" Heath said.

"Don't talk to her like that." Connor said.

"Colton will be staying with us for a bit. You guys can have him back eventually. Well actually… probably not. I think he'll just stay with us for good." Alexa said as her men began to pack into the cars. Connor grabbed Colton and threw him into the small car and got in with him. Alexa kept her gun aimed at the four.

"Give him to us!" Alex shouted. Alexa just laughed and looked at the ground.

"Don't come after us again." she said. The sound of a gun firing made Alex close his eyes and he felt his heart racing. Two more shots were fired and he opened his eyes and looked at everyone who was still standing. He smiled at first but then saw someone drop to their knees out of the corner of his eye.

"The cops have been called about a shooting at this exact area. Might wanna leave while you can." Alexa said, blowing the smoke away from the gun and then throwing it to Alex who caught it. She got into the small car as well which quickly left. Alex quickly sprinted down the landing strip and tackled one of the men who had yet to get in a car. He shot the man in the head quickly and then looked up at fired the gun at the small car. The car wasn't hit once and disappeared as Alex looked back.

"Run!" Alex yelled at the two standing. They ran to Alex's car and got in looking back at him. He waved his hand and the two drove away as Alex ran over to his man lying on the ground. He dropped to his knees next to him and Alex had tears in his eyes.

"Aw grow up kid." Mitchell said, fighting back the pain. He had two bullet holes in his shoulders and one in his stomach.

"I can get you out of here." Alex began to tell himself.

"No, don't lie to yourself. You can't." Mitchell said, with a small smile. "You need to run."

"I'm not leaving you!" Alex shouted. Mitchell closed his eyes and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"You know years ago… I begged for this. Begged for death. My parents were gone, I had no job, no way to help Sarah, I just wanted to die. How could I help her? Me? The mentally fucked up man. I would've begged for a bullet but now? Now I'm scared Alex. I didn't want this, not anymore." Mitchell said as blood continued to slowly pour out of him. Alex's face was drenched with tears and he couldn't help but let out crying noises.

"I can get you out of here." was all Alex could say. Mitchell shook his head and sighed.

"Please look out for them. Look out for Carlos. For Heath. For Leo. For Tank. For Sarah. For Catherine. You two have something special Alex." Mitchell said. "I'm sorry I wasn't a better mentor." The sirens began to sound closer even though they were still a good few minutes away.

"Let me help you." Alex said.

"There is no helping me now. Alex, I need you to run. I need you to win this for me, and everyone else who died." Mitchell said. "Don't let it be for nothing okay kid?"

"Mitchell…" Alex said, wiping the tears away.

"Don't fucking speak okay? Just listen. Don't become what I am. Be something better. This just sounds like random mumbling but I wasn't ready for this. I didn't have a big speech planned ya know?" Mitchell said letting out a small laugh and then coughing. "I'll always be looking out for you Alex."

Alex put his head against Mitchell and the two closed their eyes. Mitchell slapped the back of Alex's head lightly and the sirens began to sound even closer now. Mitchell let his head fall against the dirt and he smiled. Alex grabbed the gun and stood up.

"Get the fuck out of here." Mitchell said as he put his hand on his chest. Alex turned and began running for an abandoned house he couldn't see in the far distance. He looked back once at Mitchell and saw a cop car pulling up to the scene and recognized the driver as the Chief of police. Alex began running again, trying his best to get to the house before the cops got to him.

 **END EPISODE TWO**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
